That First Summer Night
by TheSparksSoApparent
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in Bella's tree house on the first night of summer to make a list of everything they want to do that summer. They find that they have feelings for each other and spend the summer exploring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters. The story line is mine. **

You know what really sucks? Waiting and waiting for something to happen and then when it does happen, it's not near as exciting as you anticipated.

That's how summers always are for me.

I've been looking forward to summer since first period August 18. So, technically since the first day of sophomore year. Its all everyone has been talking about.

I finished my finals and was SO happy. Then I thought, now what the hell am I supposed to do with all my time. There's only so much many things you can do before feeling caged and bored.

And now here I am. First night of summer, lying on my bed, having nothing to do besides wait for Edward to get here.

Edward had been gone all week on the infamous Cullen family reunion. In Idaho. Why it was there, I have no freaking clue. All his family lived in California. He had exempted ALL of his finals, having a 95 average or higher in every class. Overachieving bastard.

I had been able to exempt two classes. Photography and English. I know. La freaking da. I wasn't surprised though. Edward was _really smart_. Always had been. I however was not. I was doomed to be average.

Ever since middle school I had been dragging behind Edward in classes, desperate to stay in them with my best friend. Being in advanced classes meant more time with Edward, who was an excellent tutor, but less time making other friends and having hobbies outside of schoolwork.

Edward always teased me about it, but he once told me he would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed. He fucking loved it that I chased after him, creating competition that had a predetermined winner since birth.

"Bella." I had a heart attack and spun around really fast to see who the hell had just said my name, considering I thought I was home alone.

I relaxed once I saw it was a laughing Edward in the tree house my dad built for me, straight across from my window.

"Jeez Bella, you looked like that little girl from the last exorcism. Chiiiillll."

"Ugh, whatever. You scared the shit out of me. Besides I figured you would use the front door, like a normal person," I said defensively.

Edwards face when from all smiles to a mockingly pout. He began in a baby voice "Awh did I scare wittle Bewwa? I'm so sowwy," then in a normal voice, "now get the hell out here, I have the beers."

Charmer, I thought as I rolled my eyes and climbed out my window, walking on the roof that slanted right to the opening of the tree house. It wasn't exactly safe but I had been doing it since third grade.

Every year, since seventh grade, on the first night of summer, Edward and I would go out to the tree house and have a beer talking about our plans for the summer, making a list, listening to Summer of 98 by The Secret Handshake. It was our thing.

He gave me a hand to help me in and I started the music. We popped the bottles of the beer and I grabbed the notebook.

"I want to do some crazy shit this summer," Edward said with a wicked twinkle in his eye. He always looked so adorable when he was talking about or doing something mischievous.

"I wanna get really tan! Which reminds me, lets see whose tanner," I scooted closer to him and put my arm against his. He won.

"DAMMIT!" I said which made him laugh.

"My arms are always tanner than yours belly," when he used my childhood nickname, it gave me butterflies in my stomach. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone.

Another thing I would never admit: I wanted to be more than best friends with Edward. Much, much more than just friends. I fell in love with him in 6th grade. Mike Newton had put gum in my hair when I said I wouldn't let him copy my math quiz. I had to chop 5 inches off, giving me a bob I never had wanted. Edward went right up to Mike after school, said, "You little bitch" and punched him square in the nose. Mike's nose has been crooked and Edward has owned my heart ever since.

"My legs are always tanner than yours though!" I uncrossed my legs and mashed it right next to his extended one. I was at least 2 shades darker.

"SUCK IT CULLEN" I yelled as I attempted a happy dance, sitting in an awkward position.

He groaned, then said in a suspicious voice, "Have you been fake baking, Swan? Or have you been using lotion again?" he asked with a laugh. He just had to bring up the time I slightly resembled snooki, in 8th grade, from doves "natural looking tan" lotion. Natural my ass. I scrubbed for two weeks straight and the damn tan would not come off.

He started rubbing my thigh furiously to see if any tan lotion came off on his hand. I was shrieking with laughter. I was ticklish everywhere, especially on my legs.

"NOO! I HAVEN'T GONE NEAR THAT STUFF SINCE THE TIME WE DON'T SPEAK OF!" I laughed/yelled out.

"Then you've been fake baking belly!" He said gleefully, continuing tickling me as I writhed underneath him.

"Teddy please stop!" I was crying and laughing so hard the words were unintelligible.

"NEVER!" He said as he moved on to tickle my now bare stomach. When did he pull my shirt up?

His hands moved farther up my exposed stomach, tickling, but the closer he got to my breasts, the more it seemed as if his touch was caressing more than teasing. My laughing turned into a full on moan as he cupped his hands over my bra-covered boobs, applying light pressure. My tank top was now pooled at my neck and I couldn't have cared less.

I looked up into his eyes and noticed they had gone from vibrant green to a very dark, deep green. He had a look on his face that I had never seen before. Lust.

The butterflies soared back in my stomach and it only helped me enjoy the moment even more. Edward started leaning toward me, still cupping my breasts, until his mouth was a fraction of an inch away from mine.

"You sure?" he said so quietly; I would have never heard it, if he wasn't this close.

Instead of answering, I lifted my head and closed the distance between our lips.

It was heaven. It was a million times better than I had ever imagined. His lips were so soft and full and felt _so right _against mine. As the kiss deepened, Edwards's hands started to lightly massage my breasts and I couldn't help but moan.

My moan must have set something off in Edward because suddenly, he had pulled his shirt off himself and was now lying on top of me. One hand still on my boob, grabbing much rougher, and one resting beside my head, holding his weight on his forearm as he kissed me deeply.

I ran my hands up and down his toned back, thinking that this had to be a dream. Amazing fairytale stuff didn't happen to me. Edwards's lips moved to my neck, as our breath whooshed out in shallow quick breaths. I couldn't get enough. I shifted under him and moved my hands to his hair. I needed him and then I literally felt his need for me.

"Oh Edward.." I sighed softly, testing how his name sounded in a breathy voice.

"Say my name again," was Edwards's husky reply as he started kissing my jaw line with a renewed passion.

That was when I heard a door slam and a "Bella, I'm home!" shouted from my father somewhere inside my house.

"Shit," Edward cursed in a whiny voice, muffled by my neck, where his head now hung limply.

"Hi," I called back, so he wouldn't come find Edward and me half naked in a tree house he built for me.

Yeah, that would have been awkward.

Edward lazily got off me, kissing each breast lightly, making me giggle, as he put his shirt back on and grumpily leaned up against the wall, pulling me into his side.

"So….what does this make us?" I asked shyly looking down, drawing lazy patterns on his knee.

"Whatever you want it to be, Belly. I'll be anything you want," he said in the sweetest voice I had ever heard.

My heart and love for him grew so much bigger for him in that moment.

"I…want us to be…together," I said trying to sound confident.

I was nervous he was about to be all, "JK FOOLED YA" and then I would have to kill myself but luckily that wasn't was happened.

He titled my chin up and gave me a very chaste and very sweet kiss and said, "I want that too."

I smiled so wide, it hurt, but I couldn't help it. He was smiling just as big that it was hard to kiss.

"This is going to be an interesting list this year," He said with a sexy smirk fingering the forgotten notebook.

"You bet your sweet ass it's going to be," was my snarky reply.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters. The story line is mine.**

After Edward left that night I went to bed, smiling like the Cheshire cat. It was just too good to be true. I fully expected to wake up at any moment and realize it had all been a dream.

The next morning I woke up to a text from Edward.

**Wake up belly. I'm coming over at 10 to finish our list.. and other things ;) -E**

I did a little happy dance, then cursed seeing it was 9:45 and I looked like an ogre with a serious case of bed head and morning breath. I ran to the shower. I tried to shave my legs and wash my hair at the same time. I realized how dangerous this could be, if I mixed up which hand was supposed to be doing what, and slowed down, doing one thing at a time. As fast as I possibly could.

Leaving the shower, I realized that I had left my clothes in my bedroom, and being the lazy ass that I am, decided to just get ready au natural. I scrunched my hair, brushed my teeth, moisturized, and put on some light make up, commending myself on how perfect I did my eye make up.

I wrapped my towel around myself and made my way to my room. I opened my door and gasped when I saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"SHIT! Edward! You have got to stop scaring me. I'm going to die young because of you!"

Edwards head snapped up from his phone, and momentarily looked sheepish, then I swear I heard him growl.

I remembered I was just in a towel. I turned beat red and went to find something, anything better than a towel.

"Don't," was Edwards's choked reply when he saw me heading towards my closet.

He looked hungry. I knew it wasn't because he had skipped breakfast. He never skipped breakfast. He had some sort of sugary cereal every morning after his daily run. Probably the reason for his toned and tanned sex body. I blushed harder at my own thoughts. Sex body? Really, Bella? I'm cool.

Edward got up off the bed and stalked towards me, looking taller than ever, as I cowered close to my closet.

Gah, he looked freaking sexy when he was turned on.

He came over to me and put one hand on my hip and the other on my head as he leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't a soft sweet kiss like the ones we had had during the night before. This kiss was passionate and hungry and was making me want to jump Edward.

As the kiss became hotter and deeper, Edward pulled me tightly against him. I moved my lips off his to get a breath, and then latched them on to his sexy ass neck. Edwards's breath was coming out rough and shallow against the top of my head and it made me feel powerful and confident. I gathered all the courage I had and licked his Adams apple. He audibly gulped, and I watched it bob up and down.

He moved his head down to suck on my ear lobe and I moaned. He began to move backwards, not detaching himself from me in anyway and moved us to the bed. He fell back and I fell on top of him with a big "oomph". I'm a keeper.

But as I was derping, Edward was moaning my name. I was confused and thought my weight had dismembered him or something when I felt something hard poke my hip.

Oh. _Oh._

Well.

I suddenly felt very shy, but Edward, however, did not. By any means.

He grabbed me and began kissing me in earnest rubbing himself against my hip. He flipped us over and began kissing down to my chest and I felt retarded just laying there, not knowing what to do. That all changed when he started lightly thrusting against me and lightly biting my jaw line. I grabbed his soft sexy hair and pulled on it. I guess Edward liked that because his thrusts became more urgent as he moved a hand down to my breast and one to my hip and bit down on the swell of my boob. That definitely left a mark. So much for being able to wear low cut tops. But I didn't care because that was freaking sexy.

I shifted around to get more comfortable and Edward moaned, low and long, making me break out in goose bumps. This was the second time I had ever kissed a guy and we were already in bed grinding on his hard on. I'm a hussy. But surely there had to an exception for girls who had been in love with the same guy since 6th grade.

To be honest, I didn't really care, it all felt so good and I loved that I had this effect on Edward, but it was moving a little too fast. I didn't want Edward to think I was a whore. I was annoying myself with my own thoughts, but I knew my conscience had a point.

Luckily, I didn't have to make a choice on whether it was time to stop because my phone started to ring. Edward didn't even notice. Or didn't care. He just continued thrusting and kissing me.

"Edward. Wait. Phone," Apparently, turned on Bella spoke like a caveman.

He put his head in the crook of my neck and I shifted to grab my phone, making him moan again. I stroked his hair and answered my cell.

"BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY?" Alice, the perkiest girl I knew, screamed into the phone.

Edward and I both physically flinched away from the phone, holding it away from my ear and could still hear her perfectly.

"Um, nothing really...just hanging with Edward," I said timidly, hoping she didn't want to hang out. Edward groaned when Alice screamed a reply back.

"WELL I WAS GONNA SEE IF YOU WANTED TO GO TO BOWLING WITH ME AND THE GIRLS." She really had no other tone of voice besides happy and LOUD. It was extremely annoying but she was really nice and could be funny, mostly unknowingly though.

"Well, I kinda already have plans. Thanks for inviting me though. Maybe some other time," the last part of my sentence came back extremely high pitched, as Edward began sucking on neck suddenly.

"BELLA? ARE YOU OK?" Alice screamed.

Edward didn't stop kissing my neck and I had to bite back a moan.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine," was my strangled reply. I could feel Edward smiling against my neck, until I shifted under him and felt a muffled moan against my chest.

"BELLA, JESSICA WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU PLAN ON ATTENDING HER POOL PARTY TOMORROW," I could hear Jessica screaming in the back "Hi Bella!".

"Hi Jessica. And yes. I'll be there. But I have to go, see you all tomorrow," I hung up the phone before they could reply and brought Edwards mouth up to mine.

I loved kissing him. It was going to become an addiction. He was just such a good kisser, and I supposed I wasn't bad, because he didn't seem to not want to kiss me.

Just as things were getting intense again, my phone rang again.

"Dammit!" Edward said.

I looked at the caller i.d. and saw it was my dad. Gah, he was such a cockblocker. Twice in a 24 hour span.

"Hi dad," I said in hopes that Edward wouldn't start humping me again.

"Hi Bella. What are you doing?" My dad asked, completely unaware that I was currently lying on my bed with my boyfriend in a towel.

"Uh..I'm about to finish getting dressed." Which sorta kinda wasn't technically a lie. Because I was eventually going to do that. Unless Edward held me hostage. Which would be hot.

"Well Mrs. Cove just told me that we are getting new neighbors this afternoon so I thought that you could make some cookies or something and go and welcome them to the neighborhood. Also we have about nothing in the pantry or fridge so if you could do a run today, that would be great," my dad said in an overly cheery voice.

"Ok. I'll do it." I said in a monotone voice. I didn't really care about my new neighbors and I didn't really feel like going to the store but whatevs.

"Thanks Bells. See you later." The line went dead.

Edward groaned and rolled off me. I missed his warmth.

"You better go get dressed Belly. I can't be held responsible when you're around me in a towel. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him, then went in my closet to find something to wear. I smiled as Edward protested when I shut the door.

One thing I knew about my relationship with Edward was that it was going to be very physical. I got goose bumps again just thinking about the possibilities.

**...**

**So this is my first multiple chapter story ever, so please let me know how I'm doing.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters. The story line is mine.**

I came out of my closet in my favorite V-neck from Victoria Secret. It was bright pink and it always made me look so tanned. I pulled on some jean shorts and my keds.

Edward was sitting on my bed looking adorable. Lips swollen and red, hair all messy, and his clothes rumpled. He looked perfect.

As I was passing the mirror I noticed that I looked different. It was a subtle difference but it was there. My eyes looked brighter, my skin had a nice tan glow about it with pink cheeks, that for once didn't make me look gross, but kind of cute.

I suppose I was officially a woman now. Well almost. I still had a few milestones but whose counting?

"Do you want to come with me to the store?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Edward and I went everywhere together. Sometimes we went days where we just stayed at the other person's house. That would probably change the second our parents knew we were together.

"Yup," Edward said walking out the room.

I grabbed my keys and followed him.

As we got into my jeep, Edward requested that we go to the brand new opening of HEB that was a good 30-minute drive away. I complied the second he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. He was too cute for his own good.

We were playing Name That Tune when something occurred to me. I had no idea what exactly Edward and I were. Or if he was in love with me. Shit. _Shit._ I was so in love with him and what if he just had a crush on me. Just like a summer thing. And like when do I change my relationship status on facebook? Because I'm pretty sure the entire facebook community was sure I was going to be forever alone. I was pretty sure of that until last night.

I was brought out of my more than disturbing thought by Edward saying my name.

"Belly, a nirvana song has been playing for more than a minute and you haven't screamed out the name," Edward said in a questioning voice.

"What?"

"Well, I know you like nirvana so I didn't say the name but it's pretty obvious because I've heard this song 900 time," Edward rambled.

"Like Nirvana? No. No, I _love _Nirvana. Kurt Cobain was a genius. And this is All Apologies," I said with a scoff.

Anyone who knew anything about me knew I had more than a slight obsession with Nirvana and anyone in the band. I can't tell you how many times I'd googled Kurt and the boys, but I digress.

I realized now was probably the best time there was for me to have this talk with Edward. So I gathered all my courage to spit it out.

"Edward…what exactly are we?" I asked while turning down the radio.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend obviously," Edward said matter of fact-ly.

"So…should we like…make it official…on facebook?" I asked growing quieter with every word and feeling even more stupider for saying it out loud.

Was I really that type of girlfriend who wanted her relationship to be everyone's business on facebook and dinner convo topics?

Damn right I was. Edward was mine and I wanted every bitch within a 50-mile radius to know.

I might be a little possessive from time to time.

"Well I've been thinking about it too Bella, but that would mean no more sleepovers and shut doors. Our parents would become that much more nosy."

I was relieved to know that Edward was thinking about it too, but the boy had a point. Charlie was already so nosy about everything I did. He always wanted to know what I was doing and what was going on in my life and he was a little over protective.

"I know, Edward, but we can't keep it a secret forever. One of these days someone is bound to walk in on us kissing or something and then they're going to think we've been boning in secret all these years and my dad will never let me see you again. OHMYGOSH we have to keep it a secret." I finished gasping for breath.

Edwards's eyes had glazed over when I mentioned boning but you know he was thinking it to. There was no way to date and continue with how things always were. If our parents knew everything would be different. We would have curfews and uncomfortable talks and they would just never have to know. 

Easy as that.

I could keep a secret. I knew Edward could keep a secret. I was just worried that I was going to crack. Especially when bitches fawned over Edward like they did all the time. And Edward was jealous too. Even when we were just friends he would get mad if I didn't tell him things or hung out with guys. Even some girls.

This would never work. But I wasn't ready to give up all those things that were acceptable because our parents were ignorant. _Le sigh._

"Alright, were just going to have to keep it secret the best we can," I said somewhat disappointed that I couldn't show off my boytoy.

"This will never work," Edward said.

I knew he was right.

We arrived at the store and Edward was in awe. It was the grand opening and packed and I wasn't excited about the lines but Edward looked like a little boy at Disney world for the first time. I couldn't deny him anything.

I was half surprised and half not surprised when he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. We had done that before, but never in a romantic way like it was now. Unfortunately I had to let go when I grabbed a shopping cart.

The store was full of everyone and their neighbor's sister and was way too big for my liking but Edwards head kept whipping from one side to the other. It was like a longtime dream had just become a reality for him.

"Oh my. Bella. They have an _entire _aisle dedicated to cheese. Oh. This is heaven," Edward said in a dreamy voice.

I rolled my eyes. He had this weird thing with cheese then would complain to me about how he was constipated and was actually surprised. Like you can't eat an entire bag of shredded mozzarella cheese in one sitting and expect to still be regular. I mean really. Come on, Ted.

"You have fun. I'll be getting actual food." I said annoyed. This outing was taking way too long. I couldn't find anything because the aisles were so different and it was just too damn big. It had 67 aisles. SIXTY FREAKING SEVEN AISLES.

"Don't disrespect the cheddar Bella!" Edward yelled after me. I didn't even turn around.

Edward found me later and dumped a bunch of cheese in the cart.

"I'm not paying for all that," I said a little more than irritated and turned back to the shelves. The aisles were freakishly long too. This was hell.

I felt too warm arms wrap around me from behind and Edward place an open mouth kiss on my neck. I shivered.

"You are so sexy when you're annoyed," Edward whispered in my ear in a husky voice then sucked my earlobe into his mouth. He started to trail kisses down my neck and I let out a long sigh.

Any irritation I felt toward Edward faded and turned into pure lust. This guy was a sex god. He was starting to get really into it when I heard someone shout "BELLA!"

I turned around sheepishly feeling like a dear in headlights. So much for keeping our relationship a secret.

I turned with my eyes shut then opened them to see Jacob Black, the last person I would have expected, standing in front of me. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome when he flashed his oh so familiar pearly white smile. I hadn't seen Jacob since I was 9, but I could have picked him out anywhere. He was cousins with the people who had just moved out of the house up our street. I wondered what the hell he was doing here considering he lived in Michigan.

"Ohmygosh Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked feeling incredibly relieved that it wasn't Edwards's grandma or something. I went to hug him then stepped back by Edward.

"Well my cousins just moved to Michigan and we just moved here. Our fathers swapped jobs practically. I'm Jacob by the way. You are…?" He asked directing the question to Edward.

Edward wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his side tightly.

"I'm Edward. Bella's boyfriend," Edward said somewhat smugly but also dominantly.

His grip tighthned on me almost to the point of pain. It was kind of sexy that he was jealous and protective but even though Jake was hot, Edward owned my heart and libido.

And just for the record, Edward lasted about an hour before he broke the secret. Great endurance.

"Nice to meet you. So, I've gotta jet but we definitely need to catch up Bella." Jacob said smiling.

Edwards grip went from tight to ohmygosh-I-can't-breathe tight. I physically winced while the boys were having a stare down. I just rolled my eyes and tried to politely detach myself from Edward.

"Yes we do! Bye Jacob. See you later!" I said a little too cheery for the situation but whatever. I really did wanna catch up with Jake. He had always been great company when Edward was busy or out of town or we were having a fight.

"Good job, Edward. You totally rocked keeping the secret," I said sarcastically as we were walking away.

"Oh come on Bella. Like he's going to tell anyone. And besides he was eye fucking you and that's not ok or right," Edward said indignantly.

"Oh and you never undress me with your eyes. Don't lie to me Edward. I know you've been eyeing the girls since sixth grade when they grew in." Edward didn't deny and blushed a little.

It was true. I had caught him staring at them way more than once. The summer after seventh grade I had officially declared myself as a B-cup to my girl friends and he had heard. At the pool all summer long, he would stare and stare and stare. I was already incredibly insecure about them because all my friends were barely A-cups and I was 5 ft and 12 years old. It was awkward. All my fat just went to my boobs.

Finally I pointed it out to Edward at the end of that summer that it was impolite and rude to stare at my boobs. He turned redder than a tomato and profusely apologized. He never stopped staring though and as I grew in to my looks, I stopped caring.

We spent the rest of the day vegging on cookie dough and popcorn and watching movies. I was relived to know that even though we had moved into a physical relationship, we could still be just be Edward and Bella. The same kids who pretended to be siblings when we were kids. It was very nice. Throughout the day we did kiss and there was one intense grope session, but it was barely second base. And that was fine, considering we had been going strong for two days.

When my dad got home and saw Edward and me under the same blanket spooning, he didn't even think twice. We had been doing the same thing our whole lives. It was very us. Edward spent the night, and I knew the second we told my dad, everything would change. Charlie would freak and we would barely get to see each other. This is why it was good as a secret. Consequences of the future be damned.

…**.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters. The story line is mine.**

"Ted. Wake up," I said as I was shaking Edward awake.

"Whhhhyyyyy? Its sooooo early," He whined pulling me back under the covers with him.

"Hardly. Its 12:30," I said struggling to free myself from his iron grip. He had such nice biceps.

"Why do we need to get up?" He asked burying his face in my neck.

"Because we have to be at Jess' house in an hour. And I don't even think I have a bathing suit," I said still struggling.

I felt Edward smile against my neck while he said, "Then go naked. I won't mind."

I rolled my eyes and finally broke free and ripped the covers off Edward. He continued to whine, while I looked for a bathing suit.

I didn't have much luck. The only suit I had was a tankini from summer camp last year. I had grown out of all my others one because I grew a full 2 inches since last summer and a whole cup bigger.

Fortunately, I found a bikini, with no straps. Great. I guess I would just have to wear that.

I changed in my closet and went to look in the mirror.

"Oh nooo," I said the second I saw my reflection. My now D cups were practically falling out of the barely C cup top. Greeeat. I looked like a fugly whore. Everyone would make fun of me.

"What is it?" Edward asked coming back from the bathroom, shirtless in his swimsuit. Oh man. His abs were lickable.

I turned to face him, almost in tears. His eyes went straight to the pistols coming out of my chest. I was going to poke someone's eyes out with these things.

"I….wow. You look…ha…wow," Edward said distractedly, looking almost at a loss for words.

"I know! I look like a prostitute!" I felt so stupid. Was I really gonna cry because my boobs were big?

Yes, yes I was.

A tear fell.

"Oh Bella. Don't cry. You don't look trashy at all. Trust me if you looked like a prostitute, I wouldn't let you leave the house. You look so beautiful. Seriously, you are the most beautiful girl I know. Inside and out. You have no reason to be self-conscious."

"Oh, Edward," I cried while he was taking me into his arms and kissing the tear away.

We kissed for a while and he pulled away.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked smiling.

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing," I said feeling cheezy. In a good way.

"Now sit down and I'll braid your hair," Edward said in a gay voice. The weird thing was that he was being serious. Edward could braid like nobodies business. French, regular, fish tail, you name it, he could do it. It was a little gay-ish, but the kid was the youngest and had 3 sisters. What do you expect?

Edward and I both had much older siblings. His 3 older sisters were: Tanya, Irina, and Heidi. Tanya was 26, Irina was 24, and Heidi was 23. Edward was definitely a surprise for his parents. I was a surprise as well. My older and only brother, Emmett, was 25, already married and had a kid. He married Rosalie, his high school sweet heart, the day after they graduated college. 9 months later, Lily Swan was born.

The girl was going to be a knock out. Rosalie could be a super model if she wanted, but chose to a stay at home mom while Emmett kicked ass at being a lawyer. Lily had her mothers long blonde hair, Emmett's green blue eyes, her mothers tan skin, and her fathers big dimples. Thus producing the sweetest looking little girl ever. It's somewhat awkward when a three year old is prettier than you, but I've gotten over it. Almost.

Edward braided my hair in a side braid that went down to almost my stomach. I hadn't cut my hair in almost a year. I would never admit it, but Edward had said that he liked it long, so I kept it long.

Jessica's pool party was long and boring but I became tanner than Edward, so it was worth it. After the party we went to my tree house and finally completed the list.

"Edward there's no way were going to get all of this done," I said after 2 hours of straight listing.

"Belly, there's only 9 things!" Edward said, only because he had come up with the majority of them. Most were mutual wants though.

"Fine. But were not adding any, and we have to do all of them."

_Summer 2011 List – Bella & Edward_

_Get as tan as possible_

_See three movies back to back at the theater without paying for any of them_

_Get high_

_Try cigarettes_

_Go clubbing_

_Drive to California without parents_

_Watch every episode of modern family_

_Bake a 3-layer cake_

_Actually sleep an entire night in the tree house_

"We have a good one," Edward said proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

Of course I had wanted to do all those things, but if they were really list worthy, I wasn't sure. I knew Charlie would never let us go to California, but we could dream. All of our friends were always saying how funny Modern Family was, but every time we had ever started to watch it something came up and we had never finished an episode. Edward had insisted on the 3-layer cake one. I personally hated to cook, but Edward didn't mind. As for the tree house, we had tried for years to sleep a full night out there, but always ended up in my bed instead.

We had a long history of never truly finishing anything. We were the leaders of procrastinators.

The next two weeks passed quickly. Edward and I procrastinating, of course, on staring anything on the list. Well, except, for tanning. We did a lot of tanning at Edwards pool. We were lazy people.

There had been 3 times when we almost slipped about being together. We had to at least wait til after we went to California to go public. Not that anyone would really care, except our parents. But, people had been accusing us of being together for years and I hated proving people right. Unless it was a good thing. But yeah.

On a particularly lazy afternoon, lying out in the sun, exactly 16 days after writing the list, something occurred to me.

"Edward. Where the hell are we going to get joints, cigarettes, and fake I.D.'s from?" I barely passed for 16, being 5'3 and all. And Edward was tall, being 6'1, but he hadn't even started shaving yet. There was no way we could pass for 21. Not a chance. And as for the joints, well I certainty wasn't going to buy from a dealer, being the chief of polices daughter.

"I've got it covered, Belly," Edward drawled lazily, spread out in the beach chair next to me.

"What have you done?" I asked wearily. Edward had a history of making…rash decisions.

"Well I know for a fact that all of my sisters smoked joints in high school and college, so they have to have left a bag behind somewhere. We can go through their rooms later. For the cigarettes, my mom had all those workers here, building that pond and they all smoke and leave their packs all around, so I'll just grab one when no one is looking. I have a lighter. And for the fake I.D.'s, well, I'm not supposed to know, but Jaspers cousin, Eric, makes and sales them. Never been caught either. Apparently he's street-famous." Edward finished with air quotes around street-famous.

I sat there dumbfounded. He had actually given all this thought.

"Well…ok then." I didn't know what to say, so I decided to just layback and soak up the sun, Sheryl Crow style.

A couple hours later we went inside and began the search for the joints.

"Whose room should we try first?" I asked changing into shorts.

We looked at each other and in unison said "Irina", then laughed.

Irina was definitely the most, troublesome child. She'd been kicked out of three schools. Once for smoking on school grounds, one for having relations with a teacher, and one for school vandalism. She really was a nice person; she just had a crazy personality. She was beautiful and fearless. All Cullen's were beautiful and fearless. Her especially. She used to take me and Edward out and show us where her and her friends had done graffiti the night before. She had an eye for art. It was never pointless things like "cunt" or something that no one could ever understand. All of her work had meaning, in location, colors, and the design itself.

She never really grew out of her rebellious side, just became more mature. She majored in art and was now living in Venice Beach, being an artist on the rise. A very popular one too.

As we walked in Irina's room I couldn't help but smile. Her room was covered in things that were simply Irina. On one wall, she had painted a gorgeous backdrop, then painted, "FUCK WHAT THEY THINK. BE YOU." I still remember the almost heart attack Carlisle and Esme had when they saw it. Being respectable members in society, this was not respectable at all. Her parents had demanded that she paint over it, but she refused and would just point at the wall. They finally let it go, but were never really ok with it. I couldn't help but admire her.

"Ok, you look in her desk, closet, and dresser. I'll check the rest." Edward said as he dove into her nightstand. She would probably be pissed if she knew what we were doing, but what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, or us.

I opened her drawer in her desk and under one of her old school binders, was an unmistakable bag of joints, already rolled, and ready to smoke. Way to go, Irina.

"Found them." I said.

Edwards's head snapped up and came over and cradled the bag.

"Well, that was easy." Edward said in a dreamy voice.

I was excited. I'd always wanted to be a stoner. But being exciting and a wannabe probably crossed me off the list of ever being a legit one.

"Now we have to go get the cigarettes. Lets go put these in my bag and we can smoke them in the tree house whenever Charlie's gone,"

I said. We couldn't smoke at Edwards house, because his mother was always home. And she had the nose of a freaking police dog. We had learned that the hard way. The first time we ever tried alcohol was in Edwards's room in sixth grade. Edward had stole a bottle from the workers chest, while they were building a deck, and the second we popped the top off, Esme charged into the room like a fucking bull. She ripped it from us and said she was ashamed. I cried. Edward sniffed. And we didn't try alcohol till the next summer.

We snagged the cigarettes easily. The workers had left, and had left all their shit in the back yard. So easy.

"I don't think we've ever been this lucky, Ted." In fact, I was sure nothing in the history of life had been this easy.

"I know. I guess the big guy upstairs has finally rewarded us for being good people." Edward said blissfully.

I snorted. "Yeah. More like the evil guy _downstairs_. I'm pretty sure God doesn't reward people with sin."

"Whatever. I'm not questioning it."

When we got back to my house, we were both tired, and started to watch season 1 of Modern Family. At least we were getting something on the list done.

I fell asleep curled into Edwards's side, listening to the sweet sound of Gloria's loud voice.

…**..**

**So I'm thinking of doing maybe a few chapters in EPOV. Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters. The story line is mine.**

**EPOV**

"So…do we, just, like, light it then take a hit?" Bella asked.

I really had no idea. As Bella and I sat in the tree house staring at the bag of blunts, I realized just how truly inexperienced I was.

"Um…yeah," I said trying to sound confident, but probably actually sounding like a scared little girl. It wasn't that I was scared, just nervous. I always wanted to impress Bella and I usually did I think, but I would have no control over how I acted when I was high supposedly.

And to be totally honest, I was a little nervous about what I would say. Bella didn't know that I was in love with her. But I so was. I don't even remember when I became aware of the fact that I was in love with her, but it had been a long time ago. When I first tickled her and finally cupped her glorious boobs, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I never imagined that I would be able to touch Bella. Let alone let her feel me turned on against her while I was kissing her. Everything she did made me love her even more.

"Ok. I'm just going to do it," she took a deep breath, grabbed the lighter, lit it up, then put it do her lips and took a steady breath, holding the weed in her chest before she blew air out of her mouth.

This girl. I was a slave to her.

"How was it?" I asked while she coughed a little.

She grimaced and shook her head then handed me the joint. I took a long drag and just about died. It burned my lungs and throat so bad that I had a huge coughing fit. Bella was in a fit of giggles on her back. I stared, mesmerized by her big tits bouncing slightly as she laughed.

"You didn't tell me it would burn so bad!" I said tickling her.

"AH EDWARD stop!" She sat up, pushing me away, still laughing. She grabbed the joint out of my hand and took a drag, and let it out. She handed it back to me and I shook my head.

"Ugh! Don't be such a pussy Edward! You're the one who wanted to get high so badly, so grow a pair and take another hit," I couldn't believe she just said pussy. She really was my dream girl.

I reluctantly took it from her, fearing her words if I didn't, and took a drag. The burning wasn't quite as bad this time, but it still stung like a mother.

For the next hour we continually passed it back and forth.

"Ohmygosh! Eddie! I think I'm high!" Bella giggled as she rolled around on the floor.

I was leaning up against a wall, with a lazy smile on my face feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulder. I just felt so careless. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

"Me too, Belly, me too," I drawled lazily, never wanting to move.

"TED! Oh no. Look at the clouds! It looks like a giant ant is eating a monkey!" Bella gasped. I went and lied by her, looking out the roof.

"You're so right! It does. And look, there's you and me on a Ferris wheel!" Wow, the clouds had definition today.

Bella sat up then came over and straddled me. I bit back a moan. She was just so so sexy. I wanted to kiss her all over.

She started tracing my face and playing with my hair. I closed my eyes in contentment. She kissed my eyelids and I sighed.

"You're pretty Edward," Bella sighed as she kissed my ear. I knew I was smiling real goofily, but I couldn't help it.

"So are you Belly. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You have pretty hands too," I said as I caught her hand and played with her small fingers.

"I guess we make a pretty couple then," Bella giggled lightly as she looked into my eyes. Her big eyes were a little red, but the brown orbs were just as beautiful as always.

"I like you a lot Eddie," Bella blushed then hid her face in my neck.

I grabbed her hips, and then said, "I like you so much".

She started to lightly kiss my neck and I groaned, and then she giggled. I growled when I felt her hand slide down my stomach and up under my shirt. She sat up and I followed her and she pulled my shirt off, then I pulled hers off.

I massaged her boobs as she traced my six-pack, and my happy trail. She fingered the tops of my pants then put her hands in my hair and pulled my lips to hers. I would never get tired of kissing her full, red juicy lips. She pulled away as I gasped, and started kissing down my chest. She paused before kissing my abs.

She smiled, then said, "Your abs are delicious Edward," and then started sucking on them in earnest.

She was going to make me lose my shit if she continued that. I could feel her boobs lightly brushing against my manhood, and I knew she had to feel how much I wanted her. I pulled her up and flipped us over and started to kiss down her chest and stomach. When I got to where her shorts began, I looked up at her, asking her if this was ok.

She smiled and nodded. I pulled her pants off, revealing a white pair of cotton panties that matched her bra. Gah, I loved her. I climbed back up her body kissing her. She motioned for me to ditch my pants so I did as fast as I could. I couldn't believe this. We were only in our underwear and I was so close to the promised land. I settled between her legs and groaned loudly while she slightly whimpered. The things I wanted to do to her.

"Edward, ungh you feel so good," She moaned against my ear, biting down softly on the lobe. I experimentally grinded against her and she grabbed my hair and grinded back. It was a tad awkward at first but we found a natural rhythm. She was making sounds I'd never even heard, and I so close to just ripping the rest of our clothes off and diving in, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Yes, mmm, yes, Edw-," Her words were cut off by her loud moan as she tensed and let go. My rhythm became erratic as I found my own release.

"Belllla," I groaned as I laid my head in the crook of her neck.

We laid a panting, tangled mess of limbs on the floor, and I'd never felt better. I couldn't help the big smile that overtook my face. I lifted myself off her and rolled us over. She snuggled against me and kissed my nose.

"Well, I guess weed makes us horny," she said with a laugh.

"It doesn't take much to make me horny when you're around," I said groaning as she blushed and kissed my neck.

We lay on the floor a little while longer, then put our clothes back on and hid the weed under a loose floorboard, where we used to hide candy. How things had changed since elementary and middle school.

"Dude, I'm starving," Bella groaned acting faint. As if on cue my stomach growled.

I laughed while Bella gasped. "Oh my gah! Edward! We have the munchies," Bella screamed acting like she had just won a million dollars.

I couldn't help but snort. The weirdest things got her all excited.

"Well then we must gather something for you to eat," I said bending down and offering her my hand.

3 scoops of ice cream, two bags of popcorn, and an entire bag of Hershey kisses later, Bella and I were still hungry.

"This is just getting ridiculous," Bella, moaned as she grabbed a poptart, "I would be such a fat stoner."

I could barely hear her over the popping from the third bag of popcorn.

"Wait, Edward, come sniff me." Bella demanded.

"Ok?" I went and buried my head in her cleavage and she rolled her eyes and pushed me off.

"Not there you tard, smell my clothes. Do we smell like weed?"

I sniffed her and sure enough she had a very distinct smell to her.

"Shit. Does my hair?" I smelled her hair.

"No, it smells like your shampoo. Does mine?" She sniffed me all over and I felt somewhat ridiculous, but her dad was a cop and I'm pretty sure my mother was a reincarnated police dog, so we needed to be thorough.

"Your hair is fine, but the clothes have to go," Bella said, pulling my shirt off me.

"Really? Right here in the kitchen Bella? What would your father say?" I asked in a sleazy voice.

"Edward its 6:00, my dad gets off in 20 minutes. So either strip or prepare for the wrath of Charlie, who has a loaded gun." She said taking off her top.

I was only slightly distracted by her boobs before I pulled it together and got the hell out of my clothes. I was not going to die because I had smoked once.

We hurried and started a load of laundry, and changed into different clothes. Luckily I had a few clean shirts and shorts here. We sprayed febreeze all over the house and tree house, then she sprayed perfume on herself and febreezed me. We ate a bunch of mints just in case.

Luckily, Charlie came home and was as oblivious as ever. Charlie always let a lot slide, but breaking the law was different.

After Charlie went to bed that night, Bella and I went out to the tree house and started planning our trip to California, hoping it would actually be able to happen.

…

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know how the EPOV was.**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

Soo getting high was the most fun I've had in a long time. Edward had this adorable dreamy expression the whole time and especially after we…you know…which was pretty awesome. I'm a little embarrassed at the things I said, although some things seem foggy and I don't know if I said it or dreamt it. About a week after that night, Edward and I finally finished mapping out our California plans and how to convince our parents.

Luckily, Heidi, Edwards's older sis, lived in Beverly Hills with her record producer husband, Jonathan. And I desperately wanted to go to Rodeo Dr. so hopefully it would work out perfect. Edward and Heidi had been in cahoots on how to get Carlisle and Esme to give the ok and I still had nothing on Charlie. If I was lucky I would catch him on a bad day and he would just say whatever and that would be that.

Today was a boring day. I hadn't seen Edward since yesterday afternoon. Esme had made him go home and clean and get ready for his grandparents arrival this afternoon. Esme was very uptight when Carlisle's parents came into town. They were very snooty people. In their eyes, I was trash basically. They had caught me at all my worst times.

One time, grandma Vicki, had caught me asleep in my bathing suit on top of a shirtless Edward. She called it sinful. A couple months after that, she walked in on a drunk me asking Edward to play strip poker. She almost had an aneurysm when she saw a hung-over me trying to sneak out the front door, the morning after. She cornered me in the hallway and said that trashy girls like me should stay away from golden children like Edward. She then said that my cartilage piercing made me look like a hooker. Edward was beyond pissed when he found out but I begged him not to tell his family and he obliged, slightly because he was scared of his grandfather just like I was.

Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to lay out and go for a run. Thoroughly exhausted after my run, I laid on the couch and watched a Kardashian marathon. I loved those people. After 3 hours of vegging, I went to get the mail. The first thing I saw in the mail was a letter, from Renee, my mother. I instantly became pissed. My mother was a home wrecker. When I was 6, she left my father, Emmett, and me, saying she was unsatisfied with her life and needed something more. I cried in the arms of Edward for weeks, while my father became stone.

When I was 7, I received a letter from her saying she had met the man of her dreams and was pregnant. I found out later that the man of her dreams was a rich mofo who had had a family before Renee. She would send me pictures of her growing family every now and again and would only talk about herself in the letters. Every time I got a letter from Renee, I would cry and Edward would console me. I felt responsible that my family had been torn apart and that I wasn't enough for any of them.

Charlie had checked out, but became way overprotective at random times; Emmett left Forks as soon as possible and went to work in Chicago, and I had been left, practically parentless, raising myself. Edward was my whole life, the only thing that was constant. He was older than me, by almost a year, and I felt safe with him. He is the only person I've ever opened up to.

I was roused out of my thoughts when I heard a male voice call my name behind me. I quickly wiped my eyes, not realizing I was crying, and turned to see Jacob.

"Hey! I don't mean to be creepy or anything but I was taking out the trash and saw you and thought I'd come say hi," Jacob said with a big while smile.

"Its not creepy, were neighbors," I said with a laugh, grateful my voice didn't crack.

"So, I'm really bored and I was gonna see if you wanted to hang out or something," he said somewhat shyly, sliding his hands in his pocket.

I paused for a second. Edward probably wouldn't be very happy but I was bored and sad and I needed something distracting and Jacob could probably at least lighten my mood so I agreed.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Um, well, I hadn't really thought about that yet," he said laughing and blushing a little.

"Well, how bout we go see a movie or something, because I really need to get out of the house, I'll drive," I said.

"Sounds good, let me go grab my wallet and I'll meet you back here."

A couple minutes later Jacob and I were off to the movies.

"Are you sure that Edward would be ok with this?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't know, I mean were not doing anything wrong, were just friends so I'm sure its ok," I said trying to convince myself.

We saw Thor and I ended up having a great time. Jacob was a big goofball and we made fun of the movie the whole time. We were repeatedly getting shushed because I couldn't stop snorting I was laughing so hard. As we were leaving after it ended, we got dirty looks from everyone and that only made us laugh harder. We grabbed dinner after and laughed the whole time there too. I laughed so hard one time that soda came out my nose. I'm cute.

By the time we were home and went out separate ways I was actually disappointed that the night was over. As I walked into my house I saw a note on the table from Charlie, saying he was working the night shift. The silence in the house was so loud; I thought I was going to go out of my mind. I hadn't slept alone in the house in a long time. It was actually kind of creepy.

I decided to clean my room and organize, then do the same for the bathroom and kitchen. It was only 10:00 by the time I was done and I was nowhere near ready for bed. I turned on the TV in the family room and saw the unopened letter from Renee. I muted the TV and read it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Life is great! Charlie turned 9 last week and he received many toys, Alexa is turning 7 next month, and Abigail is 5. They are such adorable children, they do really well in all their advanced classes and are at various camps for the subjects they are the strongest in. They have their fathers smarts and looks and my personality. Alexa is actually doing a beauty pageant next week in Arizona. We are so proud of her. _

I couldn't read any more. It was all a slap in the face. I never wrote her back and she would write letters like I had been asking questions. Like I gave a shit about Charlie, Alexa, or Abigail. Or my mother for that matter. The beauty pageant was a low blow. I had never wanted to participate in pageants, it took too much time away from Edward and studying and my mother would often let me know how disappointed she was in me.

Hot, angry tears streamed down my face. I needed Edward. I got in my car and drove over to his house, grandparents be damned. When I finally got there I chickened a little and decided to just climb the tree and see if he was in his room. The second I got out of the car it started pouring rain. The world hates me. I was a shivering wet mess climbing up his tree and almost slipped many times. Converse didn't have the best no slip grips. My white tank top was drenched and I was positive you could see straight through it and my shorts were sticking to me. I probably looked like a drowned cat.

I knocked on his window. His terrified expression made me smile a little.

"Bella. What's wrong?" he asked concerned while helping me into his room.

"I got a letter from Renee."

Edward sighed and gathered me in his arms.

"She has no idea what she's missing with you. Those brats are nothing compared to you Belly," he said softly against my hair, while rubbing my back.

I pulled back a little and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Now lets get you out of those wet clothes, I bet you have something around here," he said still holding on to me with one hand while going through his drawers. He pulled out some pajamas I had left here and I felt like a child.

I was so short compared to him and he was so warm and just all around bigger than me. I was still silently crying and Edward handed me my clothes, helping me undress then dress in the dry clothes. He took me in his bathroom that was attached to his room and had me wash my face then we went and lied down in his bed.

I had finally calmed down and I had my arm draped over his stomach. He kept sucking in air and was acting like he was gonna say something then he would stop.

I sat up next to him and kissed him gently.

He held my eyes then sucked in a deep breath.

"I love you, Bella. I always have," he whispered, "Its ok if you don't feel that way about me, but, I just, I love you."

I attacked him; I started kissing him everywhere I could reach. In between kisses on his neck I said, "I love you Edward. I love you so much. Ever since you punched Newton in the nose," I said then kissed his pretty lips again.

He sighed, relieved then flipped us over and began kissing down my neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he said smiling against my neck. This day had just gotten a million times better.

Edwards's hands slid under my shirt and massaged my boobs. I moaned and pulled his hair. Edward suddenly covered my mouth and tensed.

He spoke quietly, "Shh baby, my grandparents are across the hall".

They would choose the room right across from Edwards. I then smiled realizing he had called me baby, and flipped us over so I was straddling him. He moaned softly. I took his shirt off and kissed down his chest as I rocked my hips against his. He moaned louder.

I repeated his earlier words, "Shh baby, your grandparents are across the hall," I said as I lightly grinded on him. He sucked on my neck then kissed down the v my shirt created. I rocked on top of him as he pulled my own shirt off. He sucked on my boobs through my bra and I threw my head in ecstasy. It all felt so good.

Suddenly he grabbed my ass and started grinding me rougher against him. My head slumped forward to the crook of his neck. "Shit Bella," he panted into my hair as his thrusts became more urgent.

I pulled back to see his face and was not disappointed. Edward looked so sexy. Cheeks flushed, hooded eyes, hair a mess, and lips all red and swollen. I leaned forward and bit his plump bottom lip. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted as he flipped us over and started grinding into me in earnest. He roughly grabbed one boob, while his other hand lifted my leg to wrap around his hip. The new angle was sublime.

I bit my lip and whimpered. Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Let go baby, just let go," then bit down on my earlobe. I came undone whispering his name. I felt him tense a second later then he was moaning my name in my ear.

He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed the weight. He felt so right.

"I love you," I said shyly.

"I love you more," he said as he shifted so I was lying on top of him.

I fell asleep with a contented smile on my face.

…

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**EPOV**

I woke up with Bella's warm sleeping body pressed into me, spooning. I snuggled her closer and burrowed my face in the crook of her neck. I honestly don't think I have ever been this happy. I realized, with a smirk, that I had a perfect view of her boobs. In my mind, I had named the right one Maria and the left Lola. Maria was my favorite because she was slightly bigger, or I thought. I wasn't exactly sure, considering I had never seen them without their cages on. I needed to do something about that soon. Ya know, officially meet them.

I fingered the cute little bow between her breasts, then cupped Maria and gently massaged it. Bella moaned lightly in her sleep and arched herself into my hand, and her butt rubbed against little Ed. She needed to wake up right the eff now.

"Wake up, Belly," I whispered as I kissed her little ear. I saw a little smile on her lips and rubbed her boob rougher. She pressed into me with her ass a little more and I rolled us so that I was on top. I started kissing down her neck and in-between the valley of her breasts. I slid my arms around to her back and looked into her eyes, asking for permission to unhook her bra. She nodded, looking a little nervous and I unhooked it slowly. Not really for dramatic effect but more of that the little fucker really wanted to stay clasped. I finally unhooked it and started to pull the straps down.

"EDWARD, CAN I COME IN?" My grandma yelled while knocking loudly on my door.

My eyes and Bella's met in horror. Bella covered her chest and grabbed her shirt off the floor and ran around as I put pants and a shirt on.

"One second, let me get decent," I yelled back, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"I'M SURE ITS NOTHING I HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE," she yelled back.

"ONE SECOND!" I yelled to her.

"Edward, where are my pants?" Bella whisper-yelled, looking absolutely terrified, hair everywhere, shirt half on, and in a thong that made me even more hard.

I heard my doorknob being twisted open and I shoved Bella into my closet and shut the door as soundlessly as I could. My bedroom door flew open and I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Good morning, son," my grandma said in a chipper tone. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. It _had been _a good morning until she ruined it.

"Hi." I said somewhat curtly, and then hurried to correct myself. "How are you?"

"Delightful, thank you for asking," she said as she sat on my bed and put her arms behind her. "What are your plans for the day darling?"

"Um, I'm not really s-sure yet," I stuttered as I realized with horror that Bella's pink little shorts were about an inch away from my grandmothers fingers. They were poking out from under the covers and I was sure she would look behind her if her finger came in contact with denim when she had been touching cotton sheets. "Why?"

"Well your grandfather and I would like to see Tanya and Eugene, so your father is taking off work and were all heading up there. Your mother is insisting that you bring a friend of your choice so you might want to call them. Were going to leave at lunch." She said matter-of-factly after sneering over the part of me bringing a friend. She was a little possessive of her children and grandkids. "Who would you like to bring?"

"I'll call Bella," I said automatically.

"Why don't you ask Jasper. You haven't said anything about him at all since we got here." She said it as if I hadn't already said I'd invite Bella.

"Actually, I'm going to call and ask Bella," I said again, a bit more forcefully.

"Are you sure her father would be ok with her going all the way to SeaTac, especially with a boy? It seems a little inappropriate if you ask me."

"Of course he'd be ok with it. She's gone up there before with us. Heck, she's gone to Mexico on a cruise with us before and SeaTac is barely a 3-hour drive. I'm sure Charlie is fine with an overnight trip. And its not like its going to be just the two of us," I really wanted to also add that I didn't ask or want her opinion but I kept my mouth shut.

"Well then, I'd call her soon, but after you come eat breakfast with us," she said grabbing my hand.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom first. I'll meet you down there," I lied quickly.

"Be quick," she said walking out of the room and of course leaving the door open. That drove me crazy as fuck. When you walk into a room and the door was previously shut then you should fucking close it after you leave. I went over and shut it then went to the closet.

"I'm so sorry," I said as Bella came out.

"It's not your fault Vicki is psycho," she said as I handed her, her shorts.

"Will you come to SeaTac with us?" I wasn't above begging.

"I don't know Ted, they hate me and I'm not really in the mood for more hits to my ego," she said, while unfortunately clothing her tight little body.

"Please come Bella. I love you and who cares what they think. Also I can't deal with Tanya and Eugene alone," I said pulling her towards me by her belt loop, "also, if you come tonight we can finished what we started this morning," I said in a low voice.

She smiled a little, "Perv," she said with a laugh and she finished buttoning her pants. "Fine, I'll go, but we have to stay in the same room and if your grandma says anything about the Nirvana shirt I plan on wearing, I'll bite her head off." I loved this girl.

"Not if I beat you to it. Now go home and get your shit ready, then come back over here. I refuse to be alone with them until noon," I said.

"Stop being dramatic. Its already 10," she said crawling out the window and onto the big branch from the tree.

I watched to make sure she made it to the ground. She smiled up at me and did the "I love you" sign in sign language. I did it back.

"Oh and Bella," I called in a slimy voice, "bring something sexy to wear to bed."

She flipped me off as she made her way around my house.

I went downstairs and ate a painful breakfast.

"Where's my mom?" I asked as my grandparents just stared at me.

"Esme is primping," my grandmother said. She always made everything my mom does sound like a sin. Like if my mom were doing the dishes, she'd say it as if she was saying that my mom was out hooking.

"Ok, well I'm going to go get ready to go," I said taking my plate to the sink.

"Have you invited an acquaintance for the trip yet?" My grandpa grumbled.

"Yes. Bella is going to come with us," I knew what was going to come next.

"Is that the girl with no mother?" Like he didn't know who Bella was. We had only been attached at the hip since forever.

"Her mom doesn't live with them if that's what you mean," I said wanting to go the hell up to my room.

"Shameful. Divorce is very wrong," he said. Everything he said was always judgmental. He would freak out if he knew that Renee had also broken up another marriage.

"Well we can't all be perfect," I said torn. I didn't want to defend Renee, but it wasn't just about her.

I was finally out of the room when Vicki spoke loudly.

"Oh, Edward, tell Bella to bring a nice dress for dinner tonight. An appropriate one, of course, please."

I didn't dignify that with a response. I mean really. I was actually planning on telling Bella to bring one of the many see through porn star dresses she had in her closet. Like what the actual fuck?

I hurried and got in the shower. As I came out in a towel, I found Bella sitting on my bed. She was wearing her tight little Nirvana t-shirt as promised and white shorts. I still couldn't believe she was mine.

"Were you listening to me shower?" I asked with mock prudeness.

"Of course I was. I sneak in everyday just to hear you shower," she said casually, while laying back and exposing a sliver of skin on her stomach and a lot of leg.

"Did you get my text about bringing a dress?" I asked tearing my eyes away from her to put on deodorant.

"Yes. I brought one with a turtle neck that goes down past my ankles with Mary Jane shoes. I also brought my bible, hoping we could have a devotional on the way there," she said sarcastically. "No, I brought the only dress I own that wasn't for a homecoming dance."

I rolled my eyes and bent down to get a shirt out of my dresser.

"Mmm, dat ass," Bella said in a attempt at a ghetto sounding voice.

I wiggled it around and heard Bella's cute giggle.

30 minutes later, we were in the car, on our way. My parents sat in the front seat, grandparents in the captain sets, and me and Bella on the back row in the tahoe. Bella sat in the middle so we could share headphones and watch a movie.

"Ok, I brought The Ugly Truth, Harry Potter 7, and Zombieland. Your pick," She said staring at me with her big brown eyes.

"The Ugly Truth." What? It's funny.

"You are a chick, Cullen," she said pulling it out of her bag.

"Whatever, it's the funniest," I said pouting.

She laughed and put her head on my shoulder.

Bella, of course, fell asleep within the first ten minutes of it, like she did with every movie, and I fell asleep half way through. When I woke up, and the movie was still going I noticed Bella had intertwined our hands under the blanket. It probably wasn't even a conscious decision. She has been doing that since we were little kids, I'd always wake up with her holding my hand. She is so fucking cute.

I still pretended to be asleep because I didn't want to talk to my grandparents. They were discussing colleges for me. I tuned them out and decided to think about Bella.

I knew that I would go to the best college she got into with her. I knew that I would ask her to marry me as soon as I had enough money to provide for her. I also knew that I would be the father of our beautiful children that we would one day have. Of course, Bella didn't know of these plans, but I had been planning them ever since the day Bella climbed the tree outside my window for the first time.

We were 10 and I had gotten bronchitis from Heidi. I was out of school for 2 weeks and our parents wouldn't let me and Bella see each other. She had ridden her bike to my house, and climbed the tree outside my room. She said she had missed me so much that she didn't care if she got sick. It was too much for my little 10-year-old heart to handle and I fell hard for her. My mother had come up and found us asleep. She has pictures. Bella, of course, got sick, and Bella stayed at our house until we were both well enough to go to school.

My grandmother violently shaking me out of my pretend slumber roused me out of my thoughts. It caused me to head-butt Bella as she lifted her head fast, alarmed by the sudden earthquake happening to us.

"Shit," I heard her murmur under her breath, and I hoped Vicki or Carlisle Sr. hadn't heard her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her rubbing her head.

"Yes," she said with a pointed sneer to my grandmother who was loudly getting out of the car.

I sighed as I watched Tanya gleefully run out of her house, with Eugene following close behind. Well, run is a loose term. More like waddled. Tanya was seven months preggers with her first child. I was excited that I was going to be an uncle, but I felt bad for the kid.

Tanya was a neurotic control freak and Eugene was a super nerd. Tanya was in sales and marketing while Eugene worked for the geek squad. They met through mutual friends and got married a year later. They'd been married for two years when Tanya found out she was knocked up. Neurotic women should never, ever get pregnant.

"MOM! DAD! ALL OF YOU, I LOVE YOU," She said with a wide grin, then started sobbing when she hugged my mother. Eugene gently shook hands with my father then pulled his inhaler out of his pocket protector and took a hit. I heard Bella snort beside me. I tried not to laugh.

Bella actually guffawed when she saw Eugene's geek squad car. I pinched her hip and she played it off by coughing.

"Hey Eugene," I said as he slowly approached us, pulling up his glasses with his pointer finger.

"Hey guys. How are you all?" He asked in his squeaky voice.

"Were good," Bella said in a sleepy voice, "and you?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Pretty tired, though. Tan and work are always keeping me busy."

He had somewhat of a dreamy expression when he mentioned my sister and that made me happy. Despite their obvious differences and own freakish issues, they really loved each other a lot.

We all finally made our way into the house after two more outbursts from Tanya.

The rest of the day went fine, Tanya only had 3 spare rooms, so Bella and I had to share a room. I desperately wanted to continue what I had started this morning. Of course, it would have to wait a while, but I had waited 16 years, I could wait a few more hours.

As Bella and I were getting ready, I heard her curse from the bathroom.

"What is it baby?" I asked as I walked in without knocking.

I nearly came when I looked at her. She was wearing this sheer tunic type dress, with a belt, that hit her mid thigh. Her legs looked like they were miles long in her black fuck me pumps and her hair was down surrounding her heart shaped face in big loose curls. Her eyes looked amazing and so sexy. I needed her right this second.

"Edward, this dress is too short! Your grandma is going to think I'm officially a prostitute now!"

I barely heard her. Her shoes. Her legs. Her everything. I picked her up and put her on the counter and spread her legs to stand between them. I captured her lips and devoured her mouth while grinding myself into her. She whimpered and I grinded harder. She threw her head back and groaned, when I hit a particularly sensitive spot, I supposed. I attached my lips to her neck.

"EDWARD, BELLA!" Tanya screamed while knocking on the door.

"WHAT?" I yelled angrily back. I was sick of getting cockblocked by my family.

"LET ME IN, I NEED SOMETHING OUT OF THERE AND ITS ALMOST TIME TO GO!" I was thankful I had locked the door earlier. I went to let her in after readjusting myself and letting Bella fix herself a little so it wouldn't be obvious that I had just attacked her.

As we were about to walk out of the room, Bella bent over to get her purse and I had a perfect view of her lacy thong. It was going to be a long night with blue balls.

…**.**

**Well that was long! I hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

While we were waiting for our table, my grandmother made a big show of talking about girls these days with their short dresses. Bella obviously looked deflated. My mother, God love her, said loudly to Bella how beautiful she looked.

"Thank you," Bella said with a small blush.

"You know, I think I was actually with you when we bought that dress. Do you remember? It was after we all went and saw that musical Edward was just dying to see," Mom said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, your right! I haven't thought about that in forever. Little Eddie just had to see The Lion King in person," Bella said laughing hard.

It was my favorite childhood movie, ok? And it was supposed to be phenomenal on Broadway.

Bella and my mom continued laughing at my expense, but I was glad, because my grandma was leaving them alone.

Our waitress came over and took our drink orders nearly shoving my head between her breasts. I saw Bella glare at her and I smiled a little that she was jealous.

My smiles faded once she left and Carlisle Sr. immediately broke out the college talk.

"Bella, where do you think you would like to attend college?" He rumbled.

"Well, I would love to go to Stanford for journalism if I could get a scholarship, but if not I will probably end up at Washington State," she sounded confident but I could tell she was nervous. I put my hand on her knee under the table and rubbed soothing circles with my thumb. Gah, her skin was so soft.

"Why to Stanford only if you have a scholarship?" My grandma chirped in. As if it wasn't obvious.

"Well, my father is the chief of police in a small town, so we don't have the money exactly to afford a college like that," she said a little defensively.

"What kind of grades do you make Bella?" My grandfather asked.

"I don't think that's really any of your business, grandpa," I said getting a little outraged. It was Bella's turn to soothe me by putting her hand on my knee.

"No its ok, I make mostly A's, a few B's here and there. I'm definitely not as smart as Edward but I work hard," Bella said calmly.

"Oh come on, you're just as smart as me if not smarter," I said with a scoff.

"Well tests don't lie," I thought I heard my grandmother mutter and I was about ready to lunge across the table, but then Bella slid her hand up higher on my thigh. I looked at her in question, but she was already moving on to talk to Tanya.

"So when exactly are you due Tanya?" She asked, while rubbing my thigh under the table. She couldn't keep that shit up or I might jump her.

"August 23!" She exclaimed loudly as Eugene put his arm around her.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Bella asked, massaging with a bit more pressure.

"Well were keeping the sex of the baby a surprise, but if it's a boy were going to name it Christian Carlisle Sprocker and if it's a girl Caroline Esme Sprocker," She said with a dreamy look. Eugene smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Those names sounded awful. And Sprocker was a horrible last name.

"Lovely names, but don't you think Caroline Victoria would sound a bit more natural?" Vicki piped in.

Bella shocked me by almost cutting her off and saying, "I think Caroline Esme sounds beautiful."

Tanya glowed. "That's what I think, and that sounds great too grandma, but we would really like to honor our parents with the first child, then Eugene's if we decide to get pregnant again." She finished off with a couple tears. I rolled my eyes again.

Bella's hand slid to the inside of my thigh while her pinky got closer and closer to little Ed. I was breaking out in a sweat. Was she really gonna give me my first hand job in the middle of a restaurant with my family literally inches away from us?

"Bella, you have to stop, please," I whispered desperately in her ear.

She fucking giggled. "But I don't want to, Ted."

Her fingers brushed against me then went back to my thigh and I almost moaned out loud.

"Baby please," I moaned in her ear, "not here, I love it, but I really don't want my first hand job to be in front of my entire family."

She sighed and slid her hand back down to my knee. "Fine, don't let us have any fun," she pouted.

"Believe me Belly, there will be plenty of fun tonight," I whispered huskily then went back to my salad.

I saw her shiver and couldn't help the smirk that grazed my face.

The rest of dinner was pleasant, except that I had a hard on throughout the entire thing. Bella ate sexily and it was driving me fucking insane.

Finally, FINALLY, the check came and we stood to leave.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Tanya cried, already hungry after a 3-course dinner. I couldn't help the unhappy groan that came out.

"Sounds like Edward is too," Bella giggled, and I honestly thought about throwing her on the table and taking her right there. I couldn't take much more teasing.

"GOOD! My friend, Leah, owns this amazing cake shop, and I know you all will just LOVE it!" Tanya screamed.

As we were getting into the tahoe, I caught sight of Bella's panties again and it didn't help the situation at all.

Besides Bella being a little minx, I really had to admire her. She had been completely ignoring my grandparent's comments and actually starting conversations with the whole table. She even made my grandfather laugh once, which was a rare thing.

"You're doing great tonight. Thank you so much for coming with me," I murmured to her.

She smiled slightly. "Oh please, I know you can't go for more than a short period of time without my amazing self," she stated intertwining our hands.

Despite Bella's constant bravado, I knew she was really quite insecure. Growing up without a mother and somewhat of a deadbeat father had taken its toll. Emmett was a great guy, but he had never been home much and being 9 years old than Bella had somewhat of a wedge between them. After Renee left, my mother tried to fill in as a mother as much as she could, but Bella clung to me. I didn't mind of course, I loved her, at first as a sister, and now as so much more. I also knew that she was insecure of her appearance, for God knows why. She was beautiful and I knew for a fact I wasn't the only one who thought so. She was one of the most lusted after girls at Forks High and the guys let her know what they thought. The only reasons she wasn't asked out all that often was because of her father and myself.

She was also insecure because the bitch Lauren Mallory started a rumor that she had breast implants to shine the light off of her own breast enhancement surgery. Most people believed her because she did have big tits for such a skinny body. But anybody with eyes could tell that those babies were real and that Laurens were as fake as her hair color.

Bella could be a lot more popular than she was, but she didn't have enough time. She was always, always studying during the school year so she could be in advanced classes with good grades. She was funny as hell and proved the accepted thought that funny girls were never pretty dead wrong.

I loved everything about her and I really wanted everyone to know that she was mine. I'd changed my mind since I first suggested keeping it a secret. Ever since I saw Jacob Black at the store, it opened my eyes to how many double looks Bella really got from men of all ages. I even saw Eugene shoot a lustful gaze at her rack tonight. It was quick and he looked a little guilty after but that didn't mean that I didn't still want to punch him. She was mine.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. "I'm sleepy."

"Too bad, you've got me all riled up and you're going to pay for it," I whispered to her.

"I love you," she said with a laugh.

"I love you too," I murmured into her hair.

We arrived at the cake shop and Tanya had a near breakdown when she saw Leah. She had gotten a haircut and you would have thought the world was ending right that second.

She stayed at the cake shop for an hour and it was 59 minutes too long if you ask me. We finally made it home at 11, an appropriate time to say we were going to bed, when Tanya decided it was time to break out the sonogram pictures of which we all had our own copies of already. Even Bella had received a few in the mail.

30 minutes later, after we had debated whether or not the hand looked like a girl or a boy, she freed us. I practically dragged Bella up the stairs while she was laughing and saying, "Patience Edward."

When we entered our bedroom I slammed her up against the door and kissed her, pouring all my frustrations from the day into the kiss. I hitched her right leg around my hip and her head lolled to the side, exposing her pretty neck. I sucked on it in earnest.

"Mmm, Edward," her moans only goaded me further. Her fingers flew to my hair, holding me to her neck, while she pushed herself against me.

I grabbed her hands and held them over her head while I rocked my hips against hers. "Do you feel how much you turn me on Bella? All day I've been hard for you and only for you. You're were the first girl who ever made me hard, did you know that?"

She moaned and as I sucked on her collarbone. "Now I've waited all day for you baby and I want you more than I ever have," I groaned as I pulled her dress over her head. I snapped the side of her thong and she fucking moaned when it slapped against her skin. I'd have to remember that.

I pushed her onto the bed and slid my hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra, which was much easier this time. As much as I wanted to rip it off and go in for the kill, I knew I needed to make sure she was comfortable. I put my hands on the straps then looked up at her.

"Are you ok with this?"

"Y-yes," she whimpered.

I switched my weight to one forearm and pulled it off slowly. I gasped and so did she as the cold air hit her bare breasts. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She moved to cover herself and I grabbed her arms.

"Bella, you are perfect," I said then kissed her. She pulled off my shirt and we both groaned when we felt our bare skin against each other. This was all too much.

I trailed open mouth kisses down her jaw; neck, then between her breasts. I kissed around her little bud then took it in my mouth. She yelped in surprise then moaned. I put my hand over her mouth to let her know that she needed to be quite. I grinded myself against her and she bit down on my hand. Feisty little thing. She flipped us over and grinded herself harder on top of me.

It was a view that I would never forget. The moonlight was shining in around her, giving her an ethereal glow. She was biting her lip and her eyes were wide. Her hair was bouncing around brushing past her shoulder and grazing her breasts that were bouncing slightly. It was singlehandedly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I pulled her down towards me when I was overcome with the strongest urge to kiss her perfectly shaped lips.

"You're beautiful," I whispered awestruck. What could she possibly see in me?

"I love you, Edward," she whispered against my lips.

She had her small hands bracing herself against my chest then she scooted back and sat on my thighs. She started to undo my belt and I nearly lost it. She motioned for me to lift my hips so she could pull them down. When they were all the way off she suddenly palmed me and I moaned loud and long. She covered my lips with her own and continued rubbing me. How could her hand feel so much better than my own?

I cupped her through her panties and she bit down on my neck. I was sure there was going to be a mark there tomorrow. I flipped us and started to thrust into her, getting desperate for release. I'd had a boner than had lasted for about 12 hours.

"Shit Edward, oh, OH," Bella suddenly tensed and came when I sucked her nipple into my mouth. I continued to thrust till I finally found my own release.

I rolled over and pulled Bella flush against me.

"Well, I think we have dry humping down to a t," she said with a giggle.

I laughed and kissed her forehead. I loved to snuggle with Bella. She had always called me her snuggle buddy, and I didn't even care because she was just soft all around and she always smelled pretty.

"Bella," I started timidly, "I really want to go public with our relationship."

"I'm down. I'm personally tired of all those bitches and hoes checking out your goodies that are obviously mine," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I mean, that skank bitch stripper who was posing as a waitress was about to just completely shove her tits in your face and I couldn't even mark my territory because of our stupid secrecy agreement," she added.

I couldn't help the snort that came out. "Really Bella? If my parents hadn't of been there would you have hiked your dress up and peed on my leg?"

"Something of that nature probably. I'm a women possessed," she said kissing my chest.

"So tomorrow we go public?" I asked hopefully. I could just imagine all the guys from school checking their facebook and seeing mine and Bella's relationship plastered all over the place.

"Fuck no. Do you really want your family to assume that we got it on in your sister's bed? Then decided to have a relationship? Hell to the no. We can go public Monday. Tomorrow we will just spend all day at your house so your mother doesn't think were bumping uglies, then I'll spend the night at Alice's Sunday night, so she'll leave me the hell alone then Monday we will tell our parents."

I groaned. Two more days of torture. "Fine, but when were out in public and I see some guy looking at you I will grab you and shove my tongue down your throat."

"Back at ya, Cullen. Now shut the hell up so I can catch some z's."

…

**This took me just about all day to write. I was having some serious writers block so I'm sorry if it sucked balls. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

On the way up to Tanya's house I just decided to ignore the satanic duo. Screw em, I thought. I was tempted when Vicki made her comment about how 'tests don't lie' shit, to just be all I don't give a fuck, but for Ted's sake, I kept that comment to myself.

The one thing that irritated me most about the trip though was that all these bitches kept checking Edward out. I'd never noticed how many freaking women raped him with their eyes when we go out. I was done with all that nonsense. Everyone within a mile radius would know that Edward was mine by Monday night. In fact, I'm going to make sure we go out that night, just so I can hold his hand and kiss him in public.

Speaking of kissing, Edward was effing sexy last night going all caveman and shit on me. I didn't think that I could fall anymore in love, but I was wrong. When he told me how beautiful I was, I melted. He was the first person, since I was like 3 who had seen the girls, well except for a very unfortunate mishap at SplashTown in middle school, but he knew that I was self conscious and he just made it all better. I don't know he does it, but he just does.

I woke up to a sleeping Edward spooning me and cupping both my breasts. Classic Ted. I tried to free myself from his grasp before I peed myself, but my squirming only caused him to grip me tighter against his morning wood.

"Mmm Bella," he groaned moving against me.

"No Edward. We have to get up. Your family could bust in here any minute and that would be very bad and plus I really need to go to the bathroom so please let me get up."

He sighed sadly. "Fine," I hurried and got up before he could pull me back down when inspiration struck.

Standing up, I turned towards him and stretched good and long, moaning with my arms above my head. "Ohhh yeahhhh."

"You're gonna pay for that one Swan," he moved to get out of bed and I squealed running and locking myself in the bathroom.

I hurried and took my shower, and realized, in my haste to get away from Edward I had left my towel by the sink. Shit.

"Edward!" I called out.

"Yes," I heard him say through the door.

"I uh, I forgot my towel out there. Can you hand it to me?" I asked reaching out to unlock the door.

He bounded in and I pulled the shower curtain tight around me, exposing as little as possible.

"Really Belly? I held your boobs in my hands while I slept. I've seen you practically naked," he had that stupid smirk on his face and I was torn between slapping or kissing it off.

"Congrats. Now hand me my damn towel." I yanked it away from him and rushed to wrap it tightly around me. I tentatively stepped out of the shower and saw that he was just standing there, towel over his shoulder, wearing nothing but his boxers.

He wouldn't let me get passed him to leave the room. "Wet Bella is my favorite Bella," he murmured leaning down to kiss my neck. I blushed a million shades of red at his inappropriate innuendo.

He laughed as I ran out passed him.

We left about an hour later after Tanya had a break down and hugged us each for about 10 minutes. Eugene stood awkwardly behind, pushing his glasses up his nose with his pointer finger. He was hard to take seriously. It was refreshing to see how much they loved each other though. I hoped they would last.

The majority of people I knew were divorced, separated, or widowed. And any couple that was still together didn't look happy at all. It was sad how shitty most relationships were. The only happy couples I knew were within Edwards's family. That gave me hope that if I ever married Edward, which I hoped would happen, that we would last.

As we were driving home Edwards head slumped against my shoulder. He was such a cute sleeper. I wasn't tired to I decided to text Alice and plan the sleepover for tonight. She had been bugging me all week about having one so I might as well get it over with

**Hey girl! Lets have a sleepover tonight :) –B**

Her response was instantaneous.

**OMMMMMGGGGZZZZZZZ YESSSSSS! I'LL TEXT JESSICA, CLAIRE, AND KATE JUST LIKE OLD TIMES! YAAAAAYYYY!**

**-A**

So enthusiastic.

**Great! What time and whose house? –B**

She replied a few minutes later just as I was dozing off.

**OKKK THE GIRLS SAID YES! HOOORAY! SO LETS MEET AT MY HOUSE AT 6 AND WE CAN ORDER PIZZA AND PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER AND TRUTH OR DARE! JUST LIKE OLD TIMES EXCEPT THIS TIME WITH VODKA BC MY PARENTS ARE ON A CRUISE! HOLLA! SEE YOU AT 6 GIRLY! CAN'T WAIT! XX –A**

Oh my. I forgot about the humongous hangover I'd be sporting tomorrow. Ever since 8th grade, the five of us would have sleepovers every time Alice's parents were away and we would get so drunk and spill all of our secrets. It was fun, but Alice was still loud as fuck in the morning and it always felt like my head would actually shatter.

I fell asleep and dreamt of old times with the girls and woke up to Edward shaking me awake.

"Were home," he groaned while rubbing his eyes. Too fucking cute.

"What time is it?" I was a little disoriented.

He looked at his phone. "4:30"

"Crap. I have to go," I gathered my stuff.

"Noo. Why?" He mumbled into my shoulder.

"I have to be at Alice's at 6 and I need to go by the station to talk to my dad. And I need to get my stuff for Alice's," I yawned.

"Well, you're going to be the life of the party tonight," he smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna pack checkers since I'm feeling wild." I loaded my car and waved bye to the Cullen's.

He pulled me in for a hug and started to whisper in my ear," I'd kiss you right now, but my family is probably watching from somewhere so yeah. I love you Belly."

"I love you too," I couldn't help the big goofy grin that made its way on my face.

"Bye," I called out getting into my car.

He waved then walked into his house.

I went to the station to say hi to my dad and let him know I was back safe. I told him of my plans for the night then asked him to take off tomorrow afternoon so we could have lunch. I was nervous about telling him but it needed to be done. I knew Charlie loved me even if he had checked out a little, but he really was a good dad who took care of me and provided.

I zoomed to my house to pack then drove to Alice's.

"BELLLLAAA!" Alice screamed running out of her house.

Here we go.

"Alice!" I said while hugging her.

"OK LETS HEAD ON IN! THE GIRLS ARE MAKING THE MARGARITA MIX RIGHT NOW!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house into the kitchen.

I had instant déjà vu. Claire, Kate, and Jessica were laughing and starting the blender surrounded by the familiar ingredients while Alice held my hand and screamed at them.

Even though I didn't regularly hang out with these girls, we always just clicked during the few times we would all get together.

Alice held up her margarita glass. "LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED GIRLS!"

There were "WOO'S" all around as we clanked glasses.

"OK GALS. THE PIZZA'S ON THE WAY. NOW WHAT MOVIE SHOULD WE WATCH? ANCHORMAN OR THIS PIRATED COPY OF BRIDESMAIDS I GOT FROM MY BROTHERS SKETCHY FRIEND DAVE? WELL?"

"Bridesmaids all the way!" Kate exclaimed throwing up her blonde hair into a perfect messy bun. I envied her. I would spend hours in front of the mirror trying to get picture perfect messy bun and it would always end up looking like shit.

"Yes bridesmaids! Its hilarious," Claire said quietly. She was the shy one until you got a little vodka in her. Then you couldn't get her to shut up.

"ITS DECIDED THEN!" Alice shoved it in the DVD player and we laughed for about 2 hours straight at the funny as shit movie. I was laughing so hard I was snorting and couldn't breathe and felt like I was going to throw up.

"OK! EVERYONE! ITS TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!" Alice shouted, "BUT FIRST, WE HAVE TO DOWN AT LEAST 2 MORE MARGARITAS BECAUSE OF JESSICA WHO'S BARELY TIPSY AFTER 6 MARGARITAS! WOO!"

We downed the margaritas and I had a pleasant buzz and was feeling very mellow. I knew soon I'd be bouncing off the walls. We gathered round on the floor and Alice went over the rules like she had every single time we played this since 8th grade.

"OK AS YOU GIRLS KNOW YOU CAN'T ASK THE SAME QUESTION TWO TIMES IN A ROW. AND WE HAVE TO CONTINUE DRINKING THROUGHOUT THE GAME. OK I'LL START. CLAIRE, TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Um," she started shyly, "truth, I guess."

"WHO WAS YOUR FIRST FRENCH KISS WITH?" If Alice got any louder, my eardrums would literally burst.

"Ugh, y'all already know. Embry," she rolled her eyes, "Jessica, truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way baby! Hit me with your best shot," she always wanted a challenge.

"Ok," Claire narrowed her eyes, "I dare you to call Mike Newton NOT using *67 and leave him a voice mail in which you're moaning like a dog in heat and if he answers you still have to do it."

I choked on my rum and coke. It was always the quiet ones.

"No problemo!" She reached into her pocket put in on speakerphone and dialed the number.

Mike didn't answer much to my chagrin, so Jess left the voice mail. She could play a convincing porn star.

She hung after she started laughing after a particularly high-pitched moan. She had some lady balls.

"Ok. Now that that's over with. Bellaaa! Truth or dare?" Jess asked.

I downed my glass. The room was tilting. "Truth."

"What's your biggest secret?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

I took a straight shot of vodka. "I'm dating Edward fucking Cullen!" It felt soo good to say.

All of their mouths dropped open. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Alice screamed bouncing up and down. I leaned back hit with a sudden wave of snickers while Jessica still had her mouth open.

"Damn it! I wanted to get some of that ass before y'all hooked up!" Kate said obviously kind of pissed, but was torn between a smile.

"Well he's mine BITCHES!" I cried between giggles.

"OK, fuck truth or dare! Give us all the deets on Edward! All of the girls have always wanted him!" Claire screeched.

"Gah, hes just like fucking amazing ya know?" I squealed while taking another shot. "Hey, bitches! I shouldn't be the only one drinking here! Fill your glasses!"

They poured the shots then stared at me expectantly.

"What's he like in bed?" Kate asked with a dreamy expression.

"Well, we haven't like, done the horizontal tango yet, but we've done some pretty hardcore dry humping," I'd forgotten how good it was to talk to just girls.

"Is he big?" Jess asked.

"Feels like it. I'm kinda terrified that its not gonna fit. He's so tall that it would only make sense that he'd be.

"DOES HE KNOW WHAT HES DOING?" Alice slurred.

"Oh yeah, he's just like so good, he makes me tingly," I finished with a big smile.

Four shots later and my confession of love for Edward had us all hugging one another sobbing about true love. Claire worried that Embry didn't love her back, Jess worried that the 10 pounds she'd gained over summer already would go to her ass instead of tits, Kate worried she'd never get to do Edward, which kinda made me want to punch her, and Alice, well, I'm not quite sure what Alice was upset about but whatever it was, was bad because she was just wailing loudly.

We soon passed out holding one another.

I woke with my head on someone's stomach on someone's living room floor. My mouth was dry and my head was throbbing. I looked around and realized it was Alice's living room and Claire's stomach. Kate was bent over a trashcan in the hallway groaning loudly while Jessica put a blanket over her head and covered her ears. Alice was nowhere to be seen and that made me nervous.

"ALRIGHT LADIES! WAKEY WAKEY! I HAVE COFFEE!" Alice popped out of nowhere with 3 mugs. Somehow she still managed to look fresh and perky and was still louder than a train crash.

"Alice. Shut the fuck up," Jess snarled from somewhere under the afghan.

I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Charlie that said he'd be home in an hour for lunch. He'd sent it at 11 and it was now 11:30. Shit.

"Ok, well guys. I had a great time but I have to go tell my father about mine and Edwards relationship so I'll see you all later. Thanks for everything Alice," I whispered while gathering my things.

"OH SURE! HERE TAKE SOME COFFEE FOR THE ROAD. LOVE YOU DOLL. CALL OR TEXT ME LATER TO LET ME KNOW HOW THAT GOES!" I had to get away from Alice. Her voice was so shrill.

"Ok. Bye." I hurried out the door before she could say anything else.

I drove slowly back home and hurried and changed and smoothed my hair down and put some make up on. I looked like death and I was scared as fuck. I heard Charlie come in then call up and tell me he brought burgers. My stomach flipped. I didn't even know what I was going to say.

I shakily made my way down the stairs.

"Hi dad," I said in a raspy voice. I must have screamed a lot last night.

"Hey Bells, oh are you ok? You look tired. Stay up late talking with the girls?" He asked pulling out the greasiest looking fries ever. I was about one sniff of fast food away from puking.

"Yeah, something like that," I said forcing a bite down.

We made small talk while he ate and I nibbled. When he was just about done I decided it was time to talk.

"Hey dad, I need to tell you something."

He straightened in his chair and looked very serious.

"Its about Edward. Um, well we've recently discovered that we both have developed some strong feelings for each other over the years and we've decided to explore those feelings and try dating," that barely covered what I felt for Edward but my dad didn't really need to know all the gooey details.

"Well Bells, I can't say I didn't see this coming. I mean its only natural. Does he make you happy?" He said calmly.

"Very," I choked out. I did not see _that_ response coming.

"Well good. I just have two requests," he started sternly, "don't get pregnant and don't run away with him."

"Of course not," I whispered truly in shock.

"Ok well I have to go back to the station and I have the night shift, so I'll see you tomorrow," he rounded the table and came over and kissed me on the head.

"Ok, bye." I waved as he walked out.

Well. That was easy.

…**..**

**Ok so y'alls reviews literally make my day! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

After Bella had left last night, I had been forced to spend the evening with my grandparents. It wasn't that I didn't love them, cause I did, they were just annoying and judgmental. And I wasn't cool with that. We ate dinner then rented Inception, which my grandmother talked through the whole thing and I wanted to kill myself. After about the 9 millionth question she'd asked within the first hour, my grandpa suggested that maybe she should be quiet and watch the movie rather than ask questions and miss everything they were saying. That shut her up real good.

Thankfully they left this morning. My dad took the morning off and we all went down to the airport to send them off. I was internally fist pumping the whole time.

After we dropped them off, it was lunchtime, so we went to Juanita's Mexican Kitchen. I decided it was time to spill the beans, let the cat out of the bag, get rid of the elephant in the room…well you get the idea. Even though, technically, I guess, it really wasn't an elephant since they didn't know about it yet but whatever. I still have to tell them.

After our food had come and Mama C had finally relaxed from the grandparents visit, I got a serious look on my face and asked for their attention.

"Mom, Dad, I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Bella and I have started dating." Wow. That felt SOO good to say. Giant weight lifted right off of my chest. Whew! I was a new man.

"For how long son?" My mother asked in a quiet voice.

Oh no. Something's wrong. "Um since, like, the week after we got back from the reunion, so like, a little bit more than 3 weeks, I guess...heh." I tugged at my collar. Is it hot in here?

"I KNEW IT!" My mother's hands flew up in the air and she started to do what appeared to be a happy dance.

While she screamed, my father's fist hit the table and he growled, "Dammit!" but he had a big smile on his face.

Uh, what the actual fuck?

"Pay up Carlisle!" She continued the dance.

I looked around to see if anybody knew what the hell was going down right now?

Dad handed mom 20 bucks and she grabbed it from him in earnest.

Hold up.

Did they?

Seriously?

"Did y'all…take bets on when me and Bella would…get together?" I asked incredulously.

"Sure did! And I woooon!" My mother put the 20 dollars in her purse and smiled at me.

"Um, why?" My parents didn't bet.

"Oh honey. It was only a matter of time. You've obviously been in love with her since you were 10 years old. I suspected she felt the same I just didn't know when y'all would actually admit it to each other."

My father blinked at me as if this was all obvious.

"When did you bet on?" I asked mom.

"Well your father over here, Lord love em, thought y'all had been together since the New Year, and just keeping it a secret. But I know my boy and I know you can't keep a secret for long. It was obvious that it had been this month though because you have been jumpy all month and I figured it was either that or you started drugs."

I snorted. "Like I'm that stupid. You'd be able to smell it on me a mile away if I did anything that involved drugs."

That was a quick cover really. I really hoped it wasn't her bridge into letting me know I was busted on smoking pot too.

"Well I'm proud of you son. You saw what you wanted and you went and got it. Bring it in, son," dad and me did knucks. I knew I had his approval then.

Well, life was looking up. Not that it had been looking down cause this month had been the time of my life, but ya know.

On the car ride home I got a text from Bella.

**Come over when you can, I have good news –B**

A disturbing thought hit me then.

I had never officially asked Bella to be my girlfriend. And I hadn't even taken her out on an actual date. Shit. I'm such a dick. I needed to take care of that A.S.A.P

**K, I'll be over in about an hour. And good. Me too :) –E**

I started brainstorming for how I would make this right. Bella was special and I didn't deserve her, so naturally my first actions were to treat her like having her be mine was no big deal. Which was wrong because this was a big fucking deal.

When we got home, I did a mad dash to my room to clean it, cause ya know, I wasn't allowed to hang out with friends or anyone until my room was clean. Mom could be such a hardass.

As I was shoving the last of things under my bed, my door opened and I had a little panic attack thinking mom had seen how I really clean my room and then I'd have to like actually clean.

I was relieved when I saw it was just dad.

"Oh, hey," I kicked the rest of the stuff under and then sat on my bed.

"Hey son. I'm just about to head back to work, but I wanted to give these to you first." He pulled a box of condoms out of his bag. I nearly died. My cheeks were flaming. I hadn't blushed since like, ever.

"Now, don't think I'm encouraging you to have sexual relations with Bella, because I'm not, but I'm not going to be ignorant and pretend that those things won't happen. I was a teenage boy once; I know what you're dealing with. So always be safe when you do choose to do those things. A baby is a blessing of course, but neither of you are ready for that commitment yet, and frankly, I'm too young to be a grandfather," he paused, fluffing his hair, "so just always be safe. Always, always use a condom. Birth control isn't 100% effective and neither are condoms, but the risk is much lower. Now, I want you to always treat Bella right. Real men don't pressure women." He was so stern.

"Yes sir," I said with my head down.

He laughed. "Whew! Now that that's over, go get her tiger." He winked then left.

My jaw dropped.

Um. Ok.

I put the condoms in my nightstand, because lets be honest. I wasn't going to be using those bad boys soon. But something did concern me. How soon would be too soon to tell Bella about how weird my dad had been? I didn't want her to feel like all weird if I mentioned sex, because we hadn't talked about any of that. Gah, we were far behind in relationship land.

I grabbed my keys to my baby, the Volvo, and sped to Bella's.

I walked in without knocking and called out for her.

"In the kitchen!" She sounded raspy. I smiled. I loved when her voice was all raspy. I bet she got drunk and screamed all last night.

She was at the sink doing dishes. I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Hey sexy," I whispered in her ear, then kissed down her neck.

"Mmm Edward," she rasped. Yep. She definitely got wasted last night. She always would talk real loud when she got drunk. Dunno why, she just did.

I spun her around and kissed her pretty lips.

I pulled back breathless, "Hi." I kissed her forehead and hugged her to me.

"So, I have good news, Teddy," she pulled away and motioned for me to follow her up the stairs.

"As do I, Belly," I watched her ass go up the stairs like the pervert I was. But really, where was I supposed to look? It was literally right in front of my face.

"Me first," she smiled pulling me down on the bed and snuggling up to me.

"Ok shoot."

"So, Charlie is totally cool with us dating. He said he saw it coming and that it was only natural. I mean, he barely blinked, it was so weird, but he's ok with it!" She whispered yelled with a big smile.

"Well, my good news goes right along with that," I grinned, "My parents are more than ok with it. They took bets on when we would finally tell each other how we felt. My dad thought we had been dating since New Years, but mom knew that it had been sometime this summer."

Bella started to chuckle. "All this time, we've been trying to hide it in fear of our parents, and they've been placing bets and already knowing. Were so sneaky. NAWT!"

I couldn't help but laugh along at our own stupidity. We snuggled for a while, listening to music, when I finally got the balls to talk to Bella about what I had been thinking about.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Sit up for a second. I need to ask you something." I was nervous. I almost started to get down on one knee, but I was like what the fuck are you doing Edward, you're asking her to be your girlfriend no yo wife. That wouldn't be so bad though, being with Belly for forever. But I needed to focus. I propped us against the pillows and looked into her pretty eyes.

"Bella, I love you so much. Will you be my girlfriend?" My voice only cracked once. I think I was more emotional than she was.

She smiled big, leaned forward and captured my lips with hers, "hells yes," she whispered then she was on top of me. I tried to calm down little Ed, because I wasn't done talking.

I slowed the kisses then cupped her face.

"I'm sorry I hadn't officially asked you sooner. I felt like such an ass because Bella, you are the most important person in my life and I never want you to feel like your not. You're my best friend and my girlfriend."

"Oh Edward. I love you more than probably healthy. You make me feel so special all the time. I can't believe your mine." She whispered against my ear, her breath ragged.

I pulled her back, just before she started sucking on my neck. Cause I still wasn't done.

"Bella, will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

She looked taken aback. Then smiled.

"Huh. I guess we haven't done that yet, have we? And duh. Now please make out with me before I start having value issues."

Well she didn't have to ask me twice.

She pulled back suddenly. "Wait. Edward. We need to make this facebook official, right the eff now."

She grabbed her laptop and we took care of business. Then we went back to kissing.

We kissed and cuddled for a long time, but Belly needed a nap, and I needed to run some errands. I told her I'd be back at 6.

**BPOV**

I woke up around a little before 5, and jumped up to get ready. Cause I had a date.

"EEEEEEEP!"

I just had to get that out.

I went to the bathroom and started to groom the nether regions on my body. As I was shaving, I thought back to how effing cute Edward was this afternoon. Like for reals. I loved him greatly. Because Edward was so sweet and such a gentleman he earned some brownie points, which is good, because he don't wanna end up on my shit-list. Cause I have one, that's frequently updated. But anyway.

I straightened my hair and realized I had no idea what the hell I was gonna wear. I was distracted by how silky my hair felt though. I hadn't straightened it nearly a month and whatdayaknow. It gets pretty soft when you don't burn it every day.

My closet was full of shit, and I hated it all. Of course, my room had been clean, but after I tried on literally everything it looked like a war zone. At the bottom of my closet, I found a Forever 21 bag that contained a sundress that I had bought in April and completely forgot about. It still had the tags on but I ripped them off and slid the dress on, remembering why I bought it. Thank God for Alice. It had a sweetheart neckline, but covered my chest enough that I didn't look like a hoe, and it showed leg, but my legs were my best feature. It was white and had peach-ish pink-ish roses on it. The back is why I loved it so much though. It had bows that cut around a triangle and it just made me smile.

I paired the dress with peach heels, I still hadn't given back to Jessica since homecoming, oops, and grabbed the only clutch I had. I loaded it with gum, a twenty, cause you should never leave the house without some cash, Chap Stick, and my license.

I did the smoky eye make up that Edward seemed to like the other night and just as I was finishing the last coat of mascara, the doorbell rang. I felt kind of nervous. Which was weird and random. But I mean, technically this was my first date. FIST PUMP!

I opened my door and saw Edward standing there, in a nice shirt and pants, and he was holding pink daises, which were my favorite flower. I especially loved the pink ones cause they were pink. Yeah.

My heart swelled. Edward was so perfect.

"Hey," he smiled. "I hope you like these," he handed me the flowers.

"They are so pretty. Thank you so much." I leaned forward and kissed him, then grabbed his hand and led him into the house. I put the flowers in a vase and left a note for Charlie, in case he got off work for some reason.

"Bella, you look gorgeous," Edward said pulling me close and kissing me.

"You're not so bad yourself," I smirked. Then my stomach growled effectively ending that moment.

He laughed and I blushed. "Lets go," he led me to his car and opened the door for me and everything. What a cutie.

"So where are we going Ted?" I asked while playing some music, getting ready to play name that tune.

"Well I thought we could go get some food at Olive Garden, since you love it so much, then maybe the movies?" He looked nervous. How adorable is he?

"You had me at food Edward," he thought I was playing around but I wasn't. I was starving. But I kept my inner caveman incognito and laughed with him.

We played name that tune all the ride up to Port Angeles and I, of course, beat Edward, cause I was cool like that.

When we arrived at the Oliver Garden, I was salivating, but tried to act as ladylike as possible.

I put my hand on the handle to get out the car, but Edward stopped me by saying, "wait," then running around the car to come open the door for me. I giggled like a schoolgirl.

I kissed him because I wanted to, then started walking in. He grabbed my hand.

"I love being able to take you out and being able to hold you hand. What were we thinking by not letting everyone know?" he admitted.

I beamed and kissed him again.

Throughout dinner, we played what's the story, like in date night, and made fun of the people surrounding us. It was very Edward and Bella.

After dinner, we went to the theater, and looked at the show times. Edward wrapped his arm snug around my waist and I kissed him because we could do that now in public.

"Well, there's Kung Fu Panda 2, Judy Moody and The Not Bummer Summer? What the-? Who makes a movie called that?" Edward sputtered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh look, there's a Super 8 that starts in 15 minutes. Lets go see that!" I maybe kinda have watched all the available previews and cast interviews. I was a Steven Spielberg fan.

"Alright sounds good," Edward bought the tickets and m&ms and a coke icee for us to share. It was our movie routine.

The movie was so good and I'm pretty sure I didn't blink from start to finish. Edward was just as enthralled as I was.

After the movie, Edward and I walked around the streets of Port Angeles for a few minutes, enjoying the surprisingly pleasant weather. After a while we decided it was time to drive home.

As we got home, Edward once again zoomed around the car and opened my door for me. He kissed me and soon the kiss changed from sweet to needy. Edward pushed me up against the side of his car and I threaded my fingers into his hair. We pulled away minutes later, gasping for breath and Edward rested his forehead against mine.

"Edward do you want to come in?" I asked biting my lip.

**…..**

**Hmmmm, I wonder what will happen next? ;)**

**Ok lovelies, this is the link to Bella's date night dress, cause I suck at describing things: **

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=promo%5Fdress%5Fspecialoccasion2011&product%5Fid=2000012135&Page=all&promoType=2**

**So what did y'all think? Good, bad? Boring? I wanna know. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Also, I'm working on another story called The Seduction of Edward Cullen, (the links under my stories on my profile) and I really wanna know what y'all think of it cause y'alls opinions matter the most.**

**Ok, I'm done rambling.**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

I waited nervously, feeling weird. I never really had asked him if he wanted to stay over, he just always did.

"Yeah," he smiled grabbing my hand and walked us to the front door. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

"We can watch a movie or something…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, what do you want to watch?" His voice was low.

"Um, I don't know. Lets go upstairs and we can see what's on TV."

I just felt so weird.

We walked up the stairs and into my room. I was a little embarrassed that I hadn't picked up, but I mean, he had seen my room messy before. And his room was awful, all the time.

I sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me. Edward came and sat next to me putting his arm around me. After a few minutes of flipping through the channels, we ended up watching The Bachelorette with the sound down low. I had only turned on my lamp that was on my nightstand, so the room was dim.

"Hey," I turned my head to look at him, "thanks for a perfect night."

I cupped his jaw and pulled him in for a sweet chaste kiss. He seemed very reserved. I pulled away and was going to say something until he bit my lip as I was pulling away.

I don't know what came over me from there. One minute I was fine, but after he bit my lip I was overcome with horniness. The next thing I knew I was straddling him, kissing him hard. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip and felt his mouth open slightly. I pushed my tongue in and massaged it against his. One of his hands moved to the back of the neck and deepened the kiss even more, while the other clasped my waist tightly.

We were both panting when I pulled away and kissed a line from his mouth to his ear.

"You are so fucking sexy, Edward," I whispered ragged in his ear. He pulled my hips harsher against his own and I whimpered.

"You're always turning me on. I want you," I rolled my hips. It was his turn to whimper now.

I couldn't believe that I had just actually said that. I was blushing when he flipped us over and pulled my legs up around his waist and grinded into me.

"Do you feel what you do to me? Gah, Bella. I'm always hard for you. Everything you do makes me want you. Everything," he grounded out. Oh gah. His words were realllly turning me on.

I pulled his head down to my neck and he kissed and licked. I looked and sounded like a whore as I was moaning and writhing against him. I couldn't help myself.

"Off," I pulled his shirt off and I threw it somewhere to my floor.

"Its only fair," he said tugging at my zipper on the side of my dress. Once it was unzipped he pulled it off me and groaned when he saw my purple lace boy shorts and matching purple bra.

"I can't believe you're mine," he murmured against my breast. I arched my back trying to get closer to him.

He pulled my cup down and sucked on my boobs.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned loudly.

He kissed and sucked on my chest for a while before he unhooked my bra and threw it off and went back to kissing. I shadowed my hands down his defined back and pulled his ass closer to me. I couldn't get close enough to him. I'd never felt like this before.

I circled my hands around his waist and unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pushed them down with my feet. I became aware that only our underwear was between us. His body was so warm. I pulled his lips up to mine and kissed him. His hands moved down my body and played with the waistband on my panties. He looked into my eyes silently asking permission. My stomach had so many butterflies in it and I kind of felt like I might throw up.

I nodded my head and he kissed me again. I was glad I had shaved. He pulled them down my legs and I shimmied out of them. This was so new and amazing.

His hands ghosted over my stomach and he cupped my sex. I moaned, he groaned.

"So warm…wet," he groaned in my ear as he sucked on the lobe and moved his fingers against me. When he touched my most sensitive part I bucked against him and cried out.

"You are so beautiful baby," he kissed all over my face and I laced my fingers in his soft, silky hair. It was slightly damp and I could feel the sheen of sweat on my body. I could barely process how much pleasure this was causing. He slid one finger in and I started making noises I had never even heard.

Who knew fingering was this great?

I didn't. Not until now.

"Baby, tell me what feels good," his voice was husky and it made my stomach drop. He continued sliding the finger in and out and rubbing his thumb against my nub. He applied a bit more pressure and the hairs on my neck stood up.

"THAT! Oh yes, ungh, Edward right there," I panted and moaned and felt the tightening in my stomach.

"Edward, I'm… shit, baby I'm so close."

"Let go love, come for me," he kissed my neck.

His words and hand pushed me over the edge and I let out a strangled cry that sounded somewhat like his name. It was the best release I had ever had. Ever.

Edward had continued rubbing me throughout my release. Once I opened my eyes again he stopped, but continued kissing my face.

"You are beautiful, Bella," he whispered against my lips.

"Edward...that was amazing," I was still lightly panting. I pulled his lips to mine and flipped us over.

"Now its your turn," I said in what I hoped was a seductive voice. I could still feel him, hard and ready against my thigh. I pulled his boxers down and he hissed when the cool air hit his length. I had never seen one in person before. I was about to have a panic attack because I didn't know what to do first. It was big. Bigger than it had felt in the safety of his boxers. It was also long and kind of wide. It would never fit in me. We were destined for a life of hand jobs only.

"Bella baby, you don't have to," he looked at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"No, I want to. I just, I just don't know exactly what to do. I want to make you feel good, like you made me feel." Great. Now I was rambling. I needed to shut up right the fuck now.

"Belly, really, its ok," he stroked my hair.

NO. It wasn't. I was ruining how perfect he had made this night. I gently grabbed him and wrapped my fingers around him.

"FUCK!" He roared. His grip on my hips tightened and from his face you would have thought he was in pain, but it was the same face he always had when we were grinding so I knew I was doing something right.

I remembered that Jessica and Kate had once described that guys liked it when you used firm but gentle pressure while you moved your hand up and down their length. I moved my hand up and down and was surprised by how warm he was. It was so hot, that it was almost uncomfortable.

"Shit Bella! Just like that, shit!" He continued to make interesting mixtures of curse words and my name and panted more every few seconds. My arm was getting tired but he was so sexy like this.

I circled my thumb around the tip and that did it.

"Fuck Bella. FUCK SHIT! I'm gonna…Baby I'm coming," his come shot on his stomach and I was glad it wasn't on me.

I lightly stroked him until he twitched and I leaned over him and grabbed a tissue off my nightstand. I wiped his stomach clean and threw the tissue away. He pulled me against him and kissed me.

"Bella, that was so awesome. Thank you Belly." He kissed the top of my head.

"It was my pleasure," I said with a wink.

I snuggled up to him and pulled my covers around us.

"I love you," I mumbled against his chest.

"I love you more," he said sleepily.

I kissed his chest and fell asleep.

The next couple of days went by fast. Some days we would touch each other again, then sometimes we would just grind then sometimes we wouldn't do anything. It was happy and easy. We finished all the episodes of Modern Family and were both equally sad when we realized we had seen every hilarious episode. We baked the 3-layer cake and it ended up tasting awful because Edward thought salt and sugar were the same thing. Retard.

On Saturday we went swimming at Edwards house. We were messing around in the pool when Esme came out.

"Bella, are you and your dad going to be able to come to our Fourth of July party next Friday?" She asked standing over us in the pool.

"I'll be here but Charlie won't. Fourth of July is like their busiest night. You know, drunk people and fireworks don't mix well." I felt Edward swim up next to me.

"Alright kids, I'm going to the store. I'll be back in a while." We waved goodbye.

Our parents had barely acted different since we told them. The only awkward thing was my father had sat me down a couple nights ago and talked to me about Edward spending the night. He said that he knew if he told me that Edward couldn't spend the night that I would sneak him in or go to his house anyway because he regularly worked the night shift. So he basically told me it was fine, as long as I didn't get pregnant. It was uncomfortable for us both, but I assured him there would be no baby in me for a verrrrry long time.

Edward's parents had also sat down with him and pretty much had the same discussion so everything was cool.

I got out of the pool to lay out and watch Edward do his laps. The way his muscles rippled was just mesmerizing.

I watched him do about 30 before he finally got out and came to lie beside me.

"Like what you see?" He asked ringing out his hair on me.

"Always. But seriously, watching you swim is one of my favorite pastimes."

"Same Belly. Seeing your tits in a bikini is always the highlight of my day," he winked.

"Gah, your such a perv," I pushed him away.

He flipped on his side and ran his hand up the inside of my thigh.

"You know you like it baby," he kissed up my neck and massaged my thigh, right below where I wanted him.

"Edward," I whined, "we've already done that twice today."

It was true. He woke me up this morning around 8 and pressing his hard on into me, then again before we went swimming. It was only 1:00 and we had started swimming at 11:30. I couldn't keep up with his libido.

"And plus, your creepy neighbor is watching again," I added.

It was also true. He had this neighbor who was like 27 and still lived with his parents, who would watch us when we swam. It was uncomfortable to say at the least.

"WHAT?" Edward asked with mock horror. He jumped up and pulled me with him, then wrapped me up in a towel and threw me over his shoulder screaming, "NO ONE SEES MY BELLY IN A BIKINI BUT ME!"

After lunch an intriguing thought hit me.

"Edward, how long of a drive is it from here to Beverly Hills?"

"I don't know. Lets look it up."

So we looked it up.

"SAINT DAMIENS BEARD! Edward! We can't drive for 19 hours! That's fucking insane!" That would be almost 3 days of driving, with stops and everything. Insane.

"Well shit! How much do you think plane tickets are?" he asked.

I sighed, "I don't know, but there's no way I could afford one."

"Belly, I would buy it for you. For like, our 1 month anniversary present. Which is in two days. July 1."

"No, that's too expensive, plus my present would end up looking like crap compared to that." I sighed again.

"No, no. Its perfect. I mean my parents will pay for it. They always wanna buy me shit. We could fly to Beverly Hills, stay at Heidi's house for free, borrow her car because she's always bitching about how she never uses it, we could pay for the gas, and then tour like crazy. It could work Bella. I mean I know, it's not ideal, relying on an adult like figure and shit, but otherwise we might not get to go."

Damn, he was convincing. Especially with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess we could make an exception on the list..." I mumbled.

"That's my girl!"

Later that day we went back to my house and decided we would sleep the entire night in the tree house. We talked and listened to music until we fell asleep.

…**..**

**So how was the lime? That was the limiest thing I've ever written and I was blushing the whole way through. I don't know why. I can read a descriptive lemon in a story and not feel embarrassed once, then I write about someone kissing and I act like a virgin on her wedding night. I don't know what's wrong with me. **

**But anyways, lemme know what you thought by reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

"Ughhh," I groaned. My back was killing me and I didn't know where I was. Upon closer inspection I realized I was in the tree house because that's where we had spent the night. That was a stupid idea, I was aching everywhere and I was sweating. Bella wasn't even wrapped in my arms like I had grown accustomed to; she was curled in a painful looking ball down by my feet. When I fell asleep we had been spooning.

Bella and mine first date was awesome. Our night after the date was just…the best things that's ever happened to me. Hands down. I fell asleep with a giant smile and when I woke up the next morning I felt like Joseph Gordon-Levitt in 500 Days of Summer after him and Summer have sex for the first time. On my drive home the next day, I was expecting a random dance number where people in blue sing to happen.

That didn't happen, unfortunately. But I did finger Bella again. And she did give me a great hand job. I swear she could be like a pro at those.

I could barely even think about how amazing sex would be with her. I will probably lose consciousness from pleasure during it, which will be embarrassing. But it would be worth it.

"Ughhhh fucking shit."

Belly was awake. And grumpy from the sound if it. Whenever she didn't get the kind of sleep she wanted she would be in the worst mood ever. It was bitter sweet. She was adorable when she was annoyed or pissed. Like an infuriated little kitten. She was also kind of scary though, and a little mean. Words could hurt, ya know.

"Edward. This was the worst fucking idea of yours ever," she tried to stretch and whimpered.

I wasn't gonna say anything, but this was actually her idea. Bella's hair was everywhere, make up smeared, and her lips and eyes were swollen. It was very endearing.

"I know, I'm sorry," I stretched out my back and it hurt like a mother.

She crawled back up to me and collapsed half on top of me. Gah, I would never tire of feeling her tits pressed against me.

"Ted, will you give me a massage?" her voice was muffled by my chest.

"Of course, lets go to your bed though."

We walked across the tree house and hopped onto the ledge from her window and walked into her room. Bella whipped off her shirt and laid on her stomach and I straddled her butt. Trying to will away my inevitable wood, I grabbed her lotion off her nightstand and got to work. Heidi had thought about becoming a masseuse for a while so I was her dummy all the time, and throughout all the different things she tried on me, I learned how to give a pretty decent massage.

Bella kept moaning and it was really starting to turn me on. I knew she wasn't in the mood for getting down and I wasn't exactly minty fresh or shower clean.

After about 10 minutes of Bella's moans and picturing my grandma naked, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Ok, I think now you should go take a warm shower and Ill be here," I rolled onto my back while Bella got up and discarded her shorts, leaving her only in her bra and panties. I groaned and she ignored me and walked into the shower.

About an hour later Bella and I were squeaky clean and ready for the day. Except I was still horny and Bella was still grumpy as hell. We were going to be a fantastic duo today.

It was 11:15 and we were both already bored. We were laying on her floor, both on our backs with our heads by each other, and our bodies going the opposite ways. We were going back and forth saying different stuff we could do.

"I guess we could go to my house and swim," I suggested even though that sounded boring.

"Fuck no. We've done that everyday this week and I'm getting freaking bored of it."

I cowered away from her.

"We could like…go to the mall, I guess," Bella sighed.

"Yeah, but we might run into people we know."

"Never mind then. You come up with something better then."

It was a mutual hate of ours, running into people we knew in public. Unless it was like a good friend, it ended up being an awkward polite conversation that neither parties wanted to have but felt obligated to do.

"But, I don't want to stay home allll day. Again." I whined.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go out then. And if we see anyone we know, we can give them the finger and not say a word," she groaned.

"Ok. Plan. Lets go," I started to get up and she groaned pulling me back down. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Even though she was grumpy, she would still be affectionate. It was weird, but cute.

"We could go to lunch I guess, go to the mall, I need a new bathing suit anyway and then maybe we could go to like the movies or something," she said.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. I'm craving some Whataburger."

And that was that. Bella grabbed her purse satchel thing, and I couldn't help but admire how cute she was. She was wearing these pinkish little denim shorts with a black shirt that went off her shoulder, showing her tan shoulder and red bra strap. Mmm, I bet it was the red lacy bra. One of my favorites.

She was just so pretty.

I drove us to Whataburger and had a fantastic burger, while Bella ate the chicken fingers.

"So Ted, I got on facebook yesterday, for the first time since we became facebook offic, and 39 people liked it. So, I guess were pretty popular and are being talked about by everyone," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well that's cool, I didn't even think that many people liked me," I pretty much just hung out with Bella and the guys on the soccer team.

"Oh come on Edward. The guys at school treat you like a god and all the girls would pay to have sex with you." She said this as if I already knew. Which I knew that girls liked me, I wasn't gonna lie, I'd heard and seen them.

But pretty much the only guy friends I had were Jasper and I occasionally hung out with Mark sometimes and all the guys from soccer, rarely. And Jasper was at his moms in Texas during the summer and I don't really know what Mark does, he just sorta disappears over the summer and never has a lot to say when we come back from school. He doesn't even update his facebook over the summer.

"Whatever. I bet they all hate me now, I'm dating the forever unattainable Bella Swan," I winked.

"Oh I bet they're all at home scheming how to break us up, so they can have me," she rolled her eyes.

"Probably so. Seriously, Bella, all the guys like you. See that guy across the room with his own girlfriend? He can't keep his eyes off you. You're beautiful Bella."

She blushed and mumbled a "thank you".

After lunch we went to the mall and Bella plugged her iPod into the cable and started playing her rap music. Which was another thing she did when she was grumpy. On the way to Port Angeles we listened to: Get low, Super Bass, Low, Shake, Bottoms Up, and pretty much every other popular rap song you could think of, Bella knew all the lyrics.

She really had a little bit of everything on her iPod.

As we walked into the mall I asked her where she wanted to go.

"Uhm, lets go to JC Penny's, Forever 21, and anywhere you wanna go."

She grabbed my hand and walked close next to me.

On our way to JC Penny's I saw Victoria Secret and pulled her in.

"Why don't we get your pretty little body something sexy to wear," I kissed her nose.

"Edwaaaarrrrrddddd," she whined. So fucking whiny.

"I want to buy my girlfriend some pretty bras and panties and maybe a pretty bikini, so I'm going to. Now silence, unless you have something positive to say." I pulled her over to bikinis and grabbed a bunch for her to go try on.

I had her put on a little fashion show for me and I was fighting a hard on the whole time. Between Bella's blushing and the itty-bitty bathing suits, it was a losing battle. Half way through Bella's show, the sales clerk jumped in and helped me decide which ones. I think Sarah might have been hot for Bella, and the images I was conjuring up with my mind was not helping the situation below. Finally after about an hour of seeing different suits, I just decided to buy Bella 3. I had my credit card and she deserved them dammit! After the bathing suits we (I) picked out some panties and thongs that I'd love to see on Bella. She was like my own personal Barbie doll that would give me a hand job later. Plus Bella was fun to buy things for. She would deny, deny, deny, then give in and feel like she was in debt to you for the rest of her life.

I wanted to buy her some bras, but she protested and towed me to get in line. While we were in the long line, I decided to let Bella know just how much she had been turning me on. I put her back against the front of me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, you looked so sexy in those little bikinis, you were turning me on so much," I pulled her flush against me so she could feel me and I heard her whimper a little.

"I want you so bad right now," I kissed her ear then pulled away when I saw the next register open. Bella looked shocked when I pulled away and dragged her with me.

I paid for all of her stuff and then we went shopping all over the mall. After about 3 more hours of shopping we were exhausted and we wanted to sit. We drove over to the movie theater to see what was playing. We ended up buying tickets to some penguin movie with Jim Carrey and snuck into Bridesmaids. I didn't necessarily want to see it, but Bella said that I absolutely had to see it. The entire time Bella and I were laughing our asses off, along with the rest of the theater.

"Ok, you were right, that was hilarious," I admitted.

"Told you, Cullen. Now I need food before my stomach eats itself," she proclaimed, hauling ass to the car.

We picked up some barbecue and took it back to my house. My parents had some charity event dinner that they were at tonight, so Bella and I had the house to ourselves, and I fully intended to get some. I had been horny all day and Bella seemed in a good enough mood to approach that now. While we ate, we watched some of Hot Rod because it was on TV, then I suggested we go out to the hot tub cause we were both still kind of sore from sleeping in the tree house. Our house blocked our hot tub, so Creepy Carl, the 27-year creepy guy, couldn't see us, henceforth making my plan bulletproof.

"But, I don't have a bathing suit," Bella, once again, whined.

I just looked at her. Did she completely forget what we did this afternoon? "Bella. I just bought you 3."

"Oh. Right. Duh. Ok, I'll go change into one," she started to walk off.

"Wait," I called after her, "I get to pick what you wear."

I picked the one with the strings, so I could have easy access. I'm always thinking.

I handed it to her. "Ok, I'm gonna go get it heating. I'll meet you out there."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

I went to the laundry room and grabbed my swimming suit and changed, then went to get the water heating. I was nervous for some reason. I hadn't even been nervous after our date, but I was now for some reason. I did some quick laps in the pool to ease my tension. After my 6th lap, Bella was sitting on the ledge of the hot tub with her feet in. She was so beautiful. She smiled at me while pulling her long wavy hair into a ponytail. Even with her hair pulled back, the last tip touched the small of her back. With the light from the hot tub and pool illuminating her figure, she looked like she was glowing resembling an angel.

I went over and got in the hot tub, then pulled her down beside me.

I kissed her then pulled back.

"Hi," she whispered. She was just too cute.

"Hi," I murmured back.

"Thanks for today."

"I probably had more fun than you. And why are we whispering?" I whispered.

"Oh, I don't know," she spoke in her normal voice and we both cringed. It just seemed so loud. "I know why now," she went back to whispering. We started to laugh and after we stopped I wound my hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her lips to mine.

I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance that she granted. She put her hands in my hair and pulled on it, deepening the kiss. The water seemed to get 10 times hotter as our kisses became more urgent. I picked her up and sat her sideways on my lap. I pulled at the strings on each side of her bikini.

"Edward wait," she mumbled between kisses, "Creepy Carl."

"The house blocks the hot tub," I murmured against her lips. I pulled her bottoms completely off and gently rubbed her thighs.

"I love you so much baby," I said while kissing her neck.

Her head lolled to the side and she was mumbling something unintelligible. I slipped a finger into her and she moaned. I started to rub her special spot and slide my finger in and out. As her moans got louder, I kissed her, because I knew that sound travels farther and louder over water and I didn't want Creepy Carl getting off by her sounds.

I could feel her moans from the vibrations on my lips and it was weirdly turning me on even more. I rubbed her with renewed passion and she started shifting in my lap and kissing my neck.

"Yes, Edward, YES! YES! Please…please…right there…" she moaned in my ear and I rubbed and thrusted harder and I felt her tightening. "EDWARD!"

She let out a muffled cry as she came and bit down on my shoulder, leaving a mark. Watching her come was becoming a new obsession. I could watch all day, every day and never tire of it. Her eyes would get really wide and she would bite her lip, almost to the point where she drew blood, her fingers would tighten around whatever they were holding on to and she would arch her back and her eyes would snap shut and she would open her mouth and let out the same strangled cry and leave a hickey somewhere on my body. I lightly rubbed her throughout her high, decreasing the pressure gradually.

When she was completely finished she smiled lazily at me and said thank you. She stood and pulled my pants down and my member sprang free. She grabbed a hold of it and I had to stop her hand, and hold it where it was. I was so wound up from the day and turned on, that even the slightest movement would make me come and embarrass myself. She straddled my thighs and started to kiss my neck. She started to slowly stoke me; up, down, up, down, over and over again.

"Mmm, Bella faster," she sped up," Oh Bella, fuck, just like that baby, shit," she circled the tip and rubbed lightly against the little slit. I bucked my hips up to her and she sucked my lobe into my mouth.

"Edward, you are so fucking sexy. I'm always wet for you," she was rubbing herself against my thigh and it was making me crazy.

I lifted her with one hand and started to finger and rub her again and our moans became louder and louder. I was sure some neighbor could hear us and I didn't even care, this was heaven. We had never touched each other at the same time and it was too much. We locked eyes and I couldn't look away. Her pupils were dilated and I was sure mine were too. I pulled her in for a kiss.

I broke away. It was all too much, "fuck Bella, I'm going to come. Come with me," I rubbed her harder and felt her start to convulse; she kissed me again and bit my lip. My member twitched once more and I let go. Bella's head slumped onto my shoulder and our breathing was ragged. It was by far the most intense feeling I had ever had, coming with her.

"Shit, Bella, that was…" I trailed off not even knowing what to call it. There wasn't a word that great.

"I know," she whimpered against my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that the clock said it was already 10:30. My parents would be home any minute.

A few minutes later we located Bella and mine swim bottoms, which had gone, over the waterfall and into the deep end in my pool, from the current we had made. Neither of us wanted to get into the pool because it was brightly lit and you could see to the bottom and that meant that Creepy Carl would be able to see our bare bottoms. After losing rock, paper, scissors, I swam as quick as I could and got them. I would have gone to get them anyway, because I didn't want anybody seeing Bella naked besides me but ya know. I didn't want to seem possessive or anything. Bella laughed the entire time and I tried to cover everything.

After drying off and getting dressed, my parents came home and brought desert with them so we went downstairs to join them. After desert Bella and I went up to my room and began plotting how to approach our parents about California.

…**..**

**Since I have an online shopping addiction here are the links to Bella's swimsuits from Victoria's Secret:**

**.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265481914436&c=Page&cid=1304338692266&pagename=vsdWrapper **

**.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265482278127&c=Page&cid=1304338665618&pagename=vsdWrapper**

**.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1304334065342&c=Page&cid=1304338665618&pagename=vsdWrapper**

**The first link is the one that she wore in the hot tub. **

**Ok, so I hope y'all liked this chapter and didn't think it was boring or anything. Please review and lemme know whatcha thought. **

**Thanks for reading !**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

All we needed was the ok from Charlie and California would be a go!

But I was nervous and not sure how to ask Charlie.

Edwards's parents had said yes, because they say yes to everything and are super rich.

Heidi had said that we could stay with her, but that she wouldn't be around much because of work and stuff, but that we could use her car. Everything was perfect except I couldn't get the lady balls to ask my dad.

Oh and Edward and mines one month anniversary was yesterday. The California plans were established and we had a Will Ferrell marathon so it was a pretty good day. We didn't really feel like going out so we ordered pizza and it was just like old times, except we dry humped in the middle of Anchorman, which we'd never done before.

What can I say?

Romance is our _thing._

Anyway, Charlie comes home in 10 minutes and I don't know what to say. I made meatloaf, which is his favorite. To soften him up, you know?

A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. True story.

And I can cook, so that's good.

9 minutes. What the hell am I gonna say?

Hey dad, me and my boyfriend who are only 16 would like to fly to California alone and be unsupervised for the majority of the time in a city that neither of us have ever been too. You're cool with that right?

Yeah, not gonna happen.

Mother fucking shit.

He's home early.

The man has never been early to anything in his life, and the one time I'm relying on his tardiness he's early. Damn him.

"Hi dad!" I called out.

"Hey Bells," he replied happily while walking into the kitchen.

"Good day?"

"Yes it was, we solved two cases today. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good," I took the meatloaf out of the oven and it was perfection. I'm a chef!

"Yeah? What did ya do?"

"Well, I slept in pretty late, then I went swimming at Edwards, then to the store, then I made you this meatloaf." I left out the part about Edward giving me 6 orgasms earlier. The boy knew what to do to me.

"Oh, Bella, you're my favorite child," he walked over and inhaled the scent of the meatloaf. I didn't care for it much, but I needed him to be happy as a clam.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, I'm your only child."

After dinner, I broke out the keylime pie, which was Charlie's favorite desert.

The conversation was flowing naturally and casually so I took a deep breath and decided to go for it. The worst that could happen would be for him to say no and shatter all my hopes and dreams. No big deal.

"So dad, Edward is going to visit Heidi, in Beverly Hills, in a couple weeks, and he wants me to go with him. Do you think that would be ok? He said he'd pay for the plane ticket."

There I said it.

He put his fork down.

Oh no.

He doesn't stop eating keylime pie till it's all in deep in his belly.

"I don't know Bells…that's kind of big especially for two sixteen year olds…" he trailed off, picking up his fork again.

"Well we'd just be alone on the plane, which both of us have flown alone before and Edward is going to be 17 this month and I'll be 17 in September, I think it would be really fun to see California, especially Rodeo Dr and it would be such a fun summer experience," I stopped for air and pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Please. It will be very safe."

"Let me think about it for a day and I'll let you know the answer tomorrow, after I talk with Carlisle and Esme."

I refrained from screaming "WHAT IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT!" and quietly nodded my head and finished my desert.

After dinner, I went up to my room and it was weird. I was all alone. I'd been by myself for maybe a whole of 12 hours during June and it just seemed so quiet in my room.

Edward was at dinner with his parents and aunt, who was staying the night then leaving tomorrow for a work thing so I was alone. I thought about texting him to come over after, but then I really saw my room.

You couldn't see the floor. Clothes and purses and shoes were everywhere. Books and cds, trash, old food, hair stuff, make up. It was a mess. I hadn't really had time to do any of chores. I'd only done laundry once or twice since school was let out and I had very few clean clothes. I gathered a load of clothes and washed them, then cleaned my bathroom, which was a sty and went through old school papers from last year, tossing a bunch and saving a few papers and tests that could be useful next year.

I wanted to call Edward and at least say goodnight while I was in bed, but I knew one thing would lead to another and he would come over and I was kind of sore. He'd jumped me 3 times today in a 2-hour span. The cooch needed some rest.

I really wasn't excited that it was already July. I hated school so, so, so much. It really was the bane of my existence. I hated the work for the most part, and I despised all my classes, they were too hard. I didn't enjoy the people in the advanced classes. Pompous assholes, all of em.

But I was excited about turning 17. I could go see R rated movies and not have to sneak in as long as I had a ticket, which I rarely did, but I mean still.

I had no idea what I was gonna get Edward though. Four our anniversary it was the plane tickets from him, and I was going to buy him all the souvenirs he wanted from Beverly Hills. But for birthdays, I had no idea.

I'd give him sex, but honestly I don't think I'm going to be ready by next month. I still get nervous about doing stuff with our clothes on, even though we've gone farther, but still. I'm scared and it's going to hurt like a mother. But it's going to have to happen sometime and I definitely want it to be Edward, I just don't know when. And I don't want to plan it. Maybe I could give him like a movie instead. Not a porn movie, ya perv! Like a comedy or something. Yeah, I'll do that.

I fell asleep reading _The Scarlett Letter_ for English next year.

**EPOV**

I was horny.

Really, really horny.

And jerking off in the shower just isn't what it used to be.

Bella has ruined self-lovin' time.

I need her with me.

So on Thursday morning after I woke up, I showered, and then headed over to Bella's without calling. I let myself in with my key and went upstairs to her room. She was sleeping so I went and lied down beside her. She only had a little camisole and panties on and boy was I hard. It was my favorite pair of panties that I had bought her. Yummm.

I started kissing her neck and massaged one tit and she moaned a little in her sleep.

Wake up!

I rubbed myself against her hip and her eyes flew open.

"Edward!" She looked alarmed but I just smiled reassuringly.

"I missed you last night baby," I resumed kissing her neck.

"Me too," she hugged me close to her. "But I need to go get in the shower." She kissed my head and went to get up.

NO!

I pulled her back down to her and grinded myself more against her. "Bella, I need you," I moaned. I was desperate. I'd had four releases yesterday and it wasn't enough. What was she doing to me?

"Edward…" she whined.

I rubber her thigh then dipped my fingers into her panties and rubbed her little nub. I was pleased to feel that she was wet.

She winced though and I stopped in unease.

"Baby, what is it?" I asked desperately.

"I just…um…it's kind of embarrassing Edward…" she looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed, you can tell me."

"I um…" she looked away again, "I'm just a little sore that's all…"

She was blushing bright red and I gasped in horror.

"Bella did I hurt you yesterday?" I yanked my evil hands away from her in terror. I was a monster.

I had been very rough twice yesterday. We had gone swimming and it was gentle the first time. But then, I had taken her up to my room and been rough with her. She didn't seem to mind at all then, but I'd fingered her for about two hours all together yesterday. She'd had 6 orgasms and I thought I was doing her good. I'd been wrong.

"No, it was great Edward. I just need today to…ya know…kind of just rest."

I felt awful. Horrible.

I hugged her to me, "Bella I'm so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll be very gentle next time."

"Ugh Edward. This is why I didn't even want to tell you. You're overreacting. It's ok. Its just I'm a virgin and for girls, everything is more sensitive. I really liked what we did yesterday. It was really hot. So it's really ok. Don't be upset with yourself."

"I'm really sorry Bella. I feel awful." I kissed her forehead.

"Edward, don't. Its fine, I'm fine. You're the only thing that isn't fine…yet," as she said that she grabbed my cock and rubbed it through my pants. I moaned in surprise. I'd gone pretty limp when I found out that she was sore, but now little Ed was back and raging to get some.

Bella pulled down my pants and rubbed me until I came, then cleaned me up, and went to get in the shower. I felt bad I couldn't reciprocate, but I would make up for it when she was better.

After she got ready she said she needed to go to target, so like the lovesick puppy I am, I followed her all around the store. While she bought shampoo, conditioner, tampons, make up, hair products, magazines and just about the entire women's section of the store.

She was mulling over which shaving cream to buy when her phone rang.

She looked down, "Its Charlie, that's weird. Hello?"

I was looking at the men's razor when I heard Bella shriek "Really?"

I looked over at her, in time to her say, "Thank you so much! I love you! See you later! I love you!"

She hung up the phone while I asked what happened.

"Charlie said yes to California!" She jumped into my arms and I spun her around. People were staring but I didn't care, I hadn't seen Bella this happy in a long time and I was going to milk it dammit!

She was squealing and giggling into my neck and I set her down and kissed her long and good.

"Omygah! I can't even believe it! Were going to California! Just the two of us! We have to go buy the plane tickets right now!" She rushed off toward the registers and hurriedly checked out with a big smile on her face. She drove fast and quick to my house and we set down with my mom to buy the tickets.

We decided to buy tickets for July 13th which was a Sunday and we would fly home July 19th which was a Saturday. I was psyched and Bella was bouncing up and down in her seat hugging me then hugging my mom. It was adorable.

She had this big smile on her face and her cheeks were all red from the excitement and her eyes were glowing.

She was just all kinds of cute.

After we finished up with the tickets and a "THANK YOU!" outburst from Bella, Bella dragged me to Barnes and Nobles to get a book about attractions and things to do in California.

I just wanted to hug her. So damn endearing.

While she was looking at the book a thought occurred to me, so I texted Jasper.

**Hey dude! How ya been? –E**

**DUDE! Hot as hell, here in Texas, but truth to the rumors, everything is bigger in Texas. The size of these girls tits…damn. So, what's up with ya?" -J**

I snorted. That was Jasper for ya. Always scanning out girl's tits. He always made comments about Bella's and was totally jealous that he'd never get a go with them since she was mine.

**Get some man. Anyway, Bella and me need some fake i.d.'s. can u get Eric to hook us up? –E**

**I definitely am. And let me talk to him and I'll get back to you –J**

**Thanks dude –E**

"Edward, which one?" Bella was holding up two ginormous books about tourism and everything in between.

"Get both, my treat." 

She smiled and kissed me, then led us up to the register.

Later on that day I got a text from Jasper.

**Ok dude, its all set up. 3:00 tomorrow, meet him at his house and he'll set you all up. See you next month man –J**

**Thanks, I owe you! –E**

"Bella, tomorrow were going to get our fake i.d.'s from Eric so we can go clubbing."

She freaked again and jumped into my arms. I loved her so much.

…**.**

**Yay for California! **

**Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to get this chapter up, I've been all sorts of busy lately.**

**Hope y'all liked this chapter. Review and lemme know whatcha think please! :)**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

On Thursday I was nervous but excited. We were on our way to get the fake I.D.'s.

Edward drove us to La Push, where Eric was to get them. His apartment building was a little sketchy, but it was a sketchy business he was running. The guys in the apartment were scary and stared at my tits much more than Edward or I liked. He pulled me tight to him the entire time we were there. Even when we were taking individual pictures Edward hovered over by me, holding my hand.

I was really surprised about how quick the fake I.D.'s were made. We were only there for about two hours' tops and left with the actual fake I.D. in our hand. They looked really legit too. I was proud.

"Edward this is so fucking cool! Oh my gosh I just, I cant even." I smiled wide.

"I know, baby. When should we go clubbing?"

"Uhm, like every fucking night! But seriously in California, were going to live it up. So in that case I need to go shopping. For a few things and unfortunately you can't come with me," I had to get him a present for his birthday, which was July 8th, which was next Tuesday.

"Why?" He pouted.

So adorable.

"Because I have to get your present silly. And I need Kate to come with me to get club dresses. She's fantastic on homecoming dresses so I want her help," and to be honest, I didn't really want Kate and Edward around each other. I loved Kate, but she was a slut, and was hot for Edward and she was prettier than I am, so they weren't going to hang out on my time if ya know what I'm saying.

He pouted the rest of the drive while I texted Kate and asked if we could go shopping Saturday. Edward needed to chill; we were going to be separated for a few hours.

For the rest of Thursday we sat around playing video games and eating, pausing in between the two to get off a few times. I was thrilled yet again to see that we could still be the same as always and add sexual stuff to our day as well. It was perfect.

Friday morning, I went back over to my house to get ready for the day and for the party at the Cullen's. They've been having the annual Fourth of July party for about 14 years. I've attended every single one. Pretty much everyone in Forks is invited and some of Edwards's family comes to visit. Tanya and Eugene will be there, and cousins from both sides of the family. Every year since we were 8, me, Edward, and his cousin Demetri would sneak away from the party and go to a hill about a half a mile from Edwards house and we would sit on it for an hour or so and watch all the fireworks from all around the city. You could see a bunch of Washington from this one spot on the hill and it was amazing. When we were 13, we started sneaking beer with us. It was dangerous, since we were on a hill, yes, but it was fun and tradition.

I pulled out my cliché American flag tank top from old navy and some jean shorts, put on my red converse, scrunched my hair, and did my make up. I'd promised Edward I'd be back over to help him clean his room, since his family would be arriving sporadically throughout the day. The Cullen's had about 8 rooms and they would all be used.

Around 11 I headed back over to Edwards and got down to business. Esme became a dictator when cleaning the house. We mopped, we vacuumed, we swept, we windexed, and we shoved a lot of things under beds. When we finished cleaning all the bedrooms, the media room, and the game room, which was a MESS from all the time we'd spent in there, I asked Edward to braid my hair.

"I just want my bangs and hair French braided to the side, and then everything to be around it in waves," I told Edward as he sat on the couch and I sat on the floor between his legs. I handed him bobbye pins from my pocket, then he got started.

"So who's all coming this year?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Esme suddenly appeared in the room.

"What in the-? We have 16 relatives and 50 guests coming in less than 2 hours and you think its time to braid Bella's hair? No. You have to go clean your room again. Shoving things under the bed does not count as clean. Bella's hair can be done later," she fumed.

We groaned and got up and went back to Edwards's room. There just wasn't enough room for all his shit.

We were both forcefully trying to shut his dresser drawers and they just weren't closing. Too many clothes.

"Gah Edward! You have more clothes than I do!" There wasn't any room left anywhere. Dresser was full, closet was full, Linen closet in his bathroom was even full of clothes.

"I fucking know! My mom wont let me get rid of any of it though. She says the second I do I'll need it again!"

I literally broke a sweat trying to get his boxer drawer shut. He had like 60 pairs in there.

"Why do you have so much underwear?"

"Christmas and birthdays from grandparents," he said struggling with his own drawer.

We finally shoved it in there, taking a few things out and putting them in his desk drawers.

"Which family is coming?" I asked after we finally finished and were chilling watching TV.

"Um, well Demetri, his girlfriend Angela, his parents, Jane and her husband Carl, Rex and Cindy, Tanya and Eugene, Heidi and Jonathan, Irina and Dave, and yeah," he finished.

"Where's everyone going to sleep?"

"Well my sisters in their rooms obviously, then all couples in guest rooms, then I guess me, you, Demetri, and Angela will sleep in my room or the game room."

"How long is everybody staying?" I asked.

"Demetri and them till Sunday, Tanya and Eugene till tomorrow, Heidi and Jon till Tuesday, Irina and Dave till Sunday, Rex and Cindy till tomorrow.

An hour later, the family started pouring in. First Rex and Cindy, Esme's brother and his wife. Then Tanya and Eugene, Heidi and Jonathan, then Irina and Dave. I loved them as if they were my own sisters. Sweetest girls ever. Then Demetri and his family were the last to arrive.

Demetri looked a lot like Edward did, just with blonde hair, and he was slightly shorter. He was super inappropriate and fit in perfectly with Edward and me.

"Belly, Belly, Belly, I hear you and Edward are finally bumpin uglies," he whispered to me as he hugged me.

"Pervert," I pushed him away, laughing, "and not yet," I added a wink.

"I wondered how long it would be till you all finally figured your shit out. This is my girlfriend, Angela."

Angela was really pretty. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that stood out against her skin. She looked a lot like Vanessa from Gossip Girl. I was jealous.

She hugged Edward and me both, and then we made the rounds of hellos to everyone. Then the party started and a lot more people came.

Before it got dark Demetri and Edward snuck off to get the beer while Angela and I had some girl talk. I had been finding out that she had quite the mouth on her.

"So how long have you and Demetri been going out?" I asked with a mouth full of burger. I'm such a lady.

"Well it depends how you look at it. We were friends with benefits for about a year, then we just sort of realized we had fallen in love about 6 months ago, so yeah. Were you and Edward hooking up before the big I love you's?"

"Nope," I took a big swig of Dr. Pepper, "we were just pals. Then he touched my boobs and we made out. The rest is history."

"How romantic," she snorted.

"Oh yes. Not to brag or anything but for our one month anniversary we dry humped while watching anchorman."

"Show off. For our 3 month anniversary I sucked him off at the movie theater."

We were both giggling hysterically when the boys came back.

"Ok we've got them. Lets go."

We snuck off one at a time to the front yard then started the walk. Once we got there we popped the bottles off and laid back just as the fireworks started.

After about 20 minutes Demetri spoke up.

"Alright. Ed, Belly, promise you won't freak out, but I brought some weed. You don't have to participate if you don't want to but I'm pretty sure the people signing the Declaration of Independence did when they were signing it. So to them, whoever signed it," Demetri pulled out an entire bag of them already rolled.

"Dude, Edward and I have already gotten high this summer," I smirked.

"I don't believe you for a second Belly," he said lighting it up.

"We have. And to prove it, I'll take the first hit," I grabbed it from him and inhaled deeply, trying not to cough. It burned but it was a good burn. I passed it to Edward. "Don't get too stoned, Ted."

He laughed and took a hit, coughing a little. Pussy.

Angela took a hit next, then Demetri. We went in that order until the fireworks became 3D. It was amazing but also really fucking scary. This was so much more intense then Irina's weed.

"Fuck Demetri, what was that shit?" My head was spinning and everyone was blurry. Angela was laughing hysterically and Edward had his stoned smile on. Demetri looked fucked up. His eyes were so red and he was just smiling wide. I started laughing when the fireworks started taking on the shape of penises.

"Oh my gosh! You guys! The fireworks are like; they're looking like dicks! Oh! There are the balls underneath it!"

"I see it!" Angela and Edward screamed in unison while Demetri said it looked like his own dick.

"This is not appropriate for children," I said in-between snorts as more phallic shapes appeared.

We stayed out there until we got hungry. When we got back to the party no one had even noticed our absence and I ate 3 hot dogs and a burger. I felt like barfing.

After the party was over we went up to Edwards room. I was sad that I was now completely sober.

We were watching Friday The 13th when Angela sighed loudly and said, "This is fucking boring. Who wants to play Never Have I Ever with vodka?" She pulled out an entire bottle of vodka out of her bag and I just stared.

"I'm down," I loved that game.

The guys agreed and Edward snuck down and got shot glasses from the kitchen. We gathered in a circle and Angela started.

"Ok, never have I ever gotten high with my cousin."

Demetri and Marcus took a shot and it was my turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Demetri, Edward, and Angela took a shot. I was shocked.

Edward almost spit his out when he saw Angela take a shot.

Demetri smiled. "That's right bitches. She goes both ways."

She scoffed. "I do not. It was a dare at a party one day and I don't turn dares down."

"Oookay. Never have I ever kissed a boy," Edward said.

Angela and I took a shot.

"I've never sucked a dick," Demetri smiled.

Angela took a shot. Demetri gaped at me. "Bella take a shot with your dirty dick sucking mouth!"

"Um, sorry, but no dicks been in it."

Demetri's head whipped to look at Edward. Edward sighed sadly and shook his head no.

I shoved him. "As if I don't satisfy you," I sniffed.

Edward pulled me to his side and kissed my ear, "I'm just teasing baby."

"Oh your so pussy whipped!" Demetri shouted.

Angela, Edward, and I all simultaneously shushed him.

The game went on till Demetri passed out on Angela and Edward was swaying. I only took 6 shots but I was pretty drunk, and Angela seemed perfectly fine. Fucking hollow leg.

I fell asleep with my head in Edwards lap and woke up with his head on my stomach. Not sure how it happened, but I didn't care. My head hurt and there was some really loud noise sounding.

I finally opened my eyes and realized it was my phone. Kate was calling.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"You hung-over too?" She asked quietly.

"So badly," I whined.

"Ok, I'm feeling mall at 1 after some heavy doses of Tylenol."

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up. See you in a bit."

Demetri and Angela were spooning and I had to step over them to get to the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out, feeling much more refreshed Angela was just waking up.

"Hey," she whispered smoothing her hair down.

"Hi. You wanna come to the mall with me and my friend Kate today?" I whispered.

"Sure, but I need drugs first."

I handed her some Tylenol then she went and took a shower.

At about 12:30 after a lot of French toast, we kissed our boyfriends goodbye and took off to pick up Kate.

I knew they were going to get along and they did really well. When Kate got in the car, the seat belt got caught on her belly button ring and she screamed a loud "FUCK". Angela turned to see what happened and it happened to her own belly ring. They bonded instantly.

We went into Forever 21 at the mall and started looking for dresses.

"Guys what should I get Edward for his birthday?" I asked while picking up some skirts.

"Blowjob," they said at the same time, then laughed while I blushed.

"But, I don't know how," I whispered, embarrassed.

"Aw don't blush Bell," Kate cooed, "just like start of by giving him a hand job then kiss his dick and suck the tip. Don't try to deep throat it your first time, you'll gag and possibly barf on his dick which would be so gross. Just go slow."

"Yeah, like suckle the head. That makes them crazy and lick the shaft. Its really not as hard as it sounds. Instinct will take over and soon enough he'll be slamming down your esophagus," Angela said dreamily, like she enjoyed it. Sicko.

"It kind of grosses me out, but then it doesn't. Like I don't want to swallow." I admitted. It didn't look appealing at all.

"Its kind of gross, but its not bad as long as you just swallow and don't think about it. Just focus on how he might reciprocate and it will be over before you know it," Kate added.

Well.

Shit.

I still didn't know what actual present to get him.

Kate and Angela helped me pick out a bunch of dresses for clubbing and they all made me look pretty sexy. I was happy with my purchases. After 3 hours of shopping, we dropped Kate off at her house, then went back to Edwards house.

Edward hugged me like he hadn't seen me in 3 days and kissed the breath right out of me. Whata cutie.

We spent the rest of day swimming then hanging out with all of Edwards family. We all played board games and it was actually fun. I had never done anything like this with my own family and it made me realize I wanted to do this with Edwards's family for the rest of my life.

…

**Hope y'all liked it! Review and lemme read your words :) **

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

I was happy but sad that my family had left, but my birthday was tomorrow, so I was really happy about that.

17. I could go to R rated movies. One more year until I was 18. And…

I'm out of reasons why 17 is so great, but it just is.

On Sunday, we said goodbye to some relatives, and the rest went home today. Well, except for Heidi and Jon. They were taking off tomorrow afternoon after my birthday lunch, and then Bella was taking me out to my favorite restaurant, Shogun, a Japanese grill for dinner, just the two of us.

I was very curious as to what she got me. I was currently begging her for details.

"Please, Belly? Just a hint."

"No, Edward. Gah! I want to surprise you and won't be a surprise if you already know, dammit!" She whispered.

She was a little irritated. We hadn't gotten very much sleep over the weekend. And it was currently 11 pm and I had been bugging her about what she got me, since I'd woken up this morning. At 7.

We were watching Meet The Parents in the media room with the whole family. Bella was curled up on my lap, looking annoyed and adorable in her little jammies, while Heidi and mom were cackling loudly at everything that was happening. Monday was margarita night at the Cullen's. Except for Bella, and me of course.

Bella would fall asleep, then jump awake as mom and Heidi would cackle, over and over again until finally she whispered in my ear that she was gonna go to bed. I eagerly followed.

Bella walked up the stairs before and I couldn't help but to ogle the goods. Her ass looked edible in her barely there shorts and her tank top clung to her frame in all the right places.

Little Ed was standing at attention.

I wanted to be smooth about getting some tonight, but she seemed pissed and I didn't think it was really the right time to pounce.

We got to my room and she went to the bathroom while I stripped to my boxers and got in bed. Bella came out and practically lied on top of me, shifting and shifting creating delicious friction. I couldn't help the moan that came out.

"Ugh, not right now, Edward..." she whined.

"Then stop fucking shifting. It's the worst kind of agony," I complained. I was a little dramatic when I wasn't getting what I wanted.

She didn't say anything and fell asleep. I debated getting up and jerking off in the bathroom, but was too tired to move. Eventually I fell asleep while Bella continued to shift in her sleep. Fucking tease.

"Edward, wake up," Bella whispered, kissing my ear.

I felt her hand lightly tracing my abs and I was ready.

"Mmm, Belly," I whispered as she kissed my neck.

"You're so sexy," she kissed my chest and lightly grazed her teeth over my nipple.

I may have whimpered.

She smirked devilishly and stuck her hand down my boxers.

"Happy birthday, big boy." My hips jerked off the bed when she circled her thumb around the tip.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Shh baby, you don't want to wake up your family." She pulled my boxers down to my knees and licked her lips when I bobbed up and down. Holy shit.

She continuously pumped me until I fell apart. After I recouped, I got her off with my fingers. Watching her come, made me hard again, so we jerked each other off again.

It was a vicious cycle that I never wanted to end.

After falling asleep for one more hour we got up at 10 and I made Bella join me in the shower. Because I was ready for her again.

It was a little awkward and we almost fell multiple times. We eventually ended after neither of us was at all turned on anymore. Luckily we both laughed through it and neither of us was seriously hurt.

We made it downstairs around 11:30 and I was attacked with hugs from the family. We were kind of a touchy feely group sometimes.

We went to my other favorite restaurant, Clyde's, which was basically a greasy diner that my family never set foot in unless it was my birthday.

After lunch, we took Heidi and Jonathan to the airport and said our goodbyes. Then it was time for presents.

My birthday was literally my favorite part of any year. An entire day of lavishing me with excessive attention just because I was born? Yes, please.

Mom brought out some cards and gifts and Bella went upstairs to get hers. I sat on the couch, feeling like a king, while dad got me a drink.

This is the life.

Bella came back in the room first, carrying a medium sized package wrapped in spongebob wrapping paper. I couldn't help but smile. I pulled her down next to me and kissed her face. Cause I love her and I can kiss her anytime I want.

Mom came in holding a bunch of presents and my eyes lit up. Bella giggled at my reaction, but anything with presents literally made my life better.

"Bella hand me the one to pick first," I closed my eyes and held out my hand.

She handed me a bunch of envelopes. "Open the ones from all your relatives first."

I obeyed.

I got around 300 dollars from all the family. Mom was snapping pictures the whole way through as I got a new iPod from mom and dad, a poker set, some movies, some t shirts, some games, then finally I was going to open Bella's present.

I ripped off the spongebob paper while mom continuously took pictures. I opened the box and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Gah Bella! This is awesome! I seriously love this!"

She had gotten me a The Strokes t-shirt, but it was the Room On Fire cover, which was my favorite cd of theirs ever.

"There's more," she bit her plump bottom lip and I wanted to bite it for her.

Under the t-shirt there was a piece of paper folded. I opened it up and had to refrain myself from jumping up and down like a little fan girl.

Bella had bought two tickets, for the House of Blues in Los Angeles, and the band performing was The Strokes.

They were literally my favorite band ever.

I looked over at her, my jaw slack and she was smiling wide. I hugged her to me and kissed her long and good. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

She was giggling and blushing and mom and dad were asking what she had gotten me.

"She got me tickets to go see The Strokes at the House of Blues," I said still hugging her tightly.

My parents grinned. They knew how much I was obsessed with them.

"She's a keeper," dad laughed.

"She sure is. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too," she mumbled partly because I was semi smothering her with how tightly I was holding her against me. "You're the best girlfriend ever," I kissed her nose.

"I know," she teased.

"PHOTO UP!" Mom yelled. She took about 8000 more pictures of Bella and me, then of dad and me, mom and me, and finally of us all of us on self timer.

"I can't believe my baby is 17," she sobbed, attaching herself onto my waist, while dad and Bella silently laughed.

Around 5, Bella went home to get ready and then she came and picked me up at 6:30. She was wearing this sexy little black dress, that left next to nothing to the imagination and her hair was all curled, and she had a pair of fuck me pumps on and I was going to have a constant hard on throughout the night.

Bella drove us to Port Angeles and we listened to The Strokes the whole way there.

"So, I guess now that you're 17, technically you're robbing the cradle with a little 16 year old like myself," she laughed as we were getting out of the car at the restaurant.

"You're jailbait. Mmm, I like the thought of you being my prisoner," I kissed her up against the side of her car because she was just too damned sexy.

"Punish me, Edward," she said in a breathy voice, then snorted and led me into the restaurant. I pretended to laugh it off, but that had just provided me with about 800 different fantasies to imagine while wanking.

While our food was being made in front of us, Bella told the waiter, before I could stop her, that it was my birthday. They made me hold a samurai sword and wear a swordfish hat, for some reason while Bella laughed and took pictures. Uploading one of them as her status on facebook. After dinner, she took me to Marble Slab, my favorite desert place.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever, Belly," I told her as we sat on the hood of her car, overlooking the city.

"Sure thing, Cullen," she bumped our shoulders together.

"I'm serious, Bella. Besides my baby, my car, you've gotten me the best present I've ever received. Honestly. And this has been one of the best birthdays because I woke up next to you and spent the entire day with you," I ranted.

She smiled and kissed me. We laid back and I wrapped my arms around her.

"So since it's still my birthday, I want you to tell me all your favorite things about me," I said confidently.

"You're serious?" She giggled.

"As a heart attack," I fluffed my hair.

"Uh, ok, well…" she paused.

"Please, one at a time," I said dryly.

"Gah, Edward! Give me a second!" She groaned and I buried my face in her pretty smelling hair.

"Ok, well you make me laugh all the time, and I love that shit, you spoil me rotten, which is awesome, you make me feel safe and loved, you're the only person whose seen all the sides of me and loves me anyway, and even though you're an arrogant asshole ninety nine percent of the time I cant help but find you attractive and appealing in every way."

I was rock hard.

"But on a lighter, more shallow note, you are the sexiest guy I know," she blushed.

I smiled arrogantly. "What about me is sexy?" It was my birthday and I was going to milk it dammit.

"Well, your sex hair is such a turn on. You're green eyes, that stare into my soul," she added jokingly, "but seriously, your eyes are gorgeous. Your entire body is downright lickable and I've just got this thing about your neck when you're sweaty." She giggled unabashedly.

"Hmm, I guess we better get sweaty then," I murmured kissing her neck, that I admit; I have a thing for as well. Only all the time, not just when she's sweaty.

Bella was constantly stroking my ego and I needed to show her the same love very, very soon. But right now, Bella had just invited me back to her empty house for the night, for my real birthday present, so I was a little more focused on her body rather than her intellectual beauty if ya know what I'm saying.

About 5 days later, ok, about an hour later, we arrived at her house and started making out frantically.

"Lets go inside," she whimpered between kisses. I agreed wholeheartedly.

I practically threw her over my shoulder and rushed us up her stairs, then attacked her once she was lying on the bed.

She unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off me, while I slowly unzipped her dress, revealing soft, tanned skin underneath.

Oh, fuck me.

She was wearing a lacy red thong that matched her strapless bra. I nosedived into her cleavage, ripping her bra off and lavishing each nipple with equal attention and she writhed and grinded under me. She unbuckled my pants and pushed them down my hips, along with my boxers, with her feet. I lifted her legs up and pulled down the thong as quickly as I could without ripping it. I wanted to see that on her again.

Just as I was about to get down to business, she flipped us over and straddled me.

"Now its time for your real birthday present, Edward," she kissed my lips, my chin, down my throat, spent a little extra time on my neck, which was a little sweaty, and then kissed down my chest, down my abs, then paused at my pubic bone.

"Happy birthday, Edward," she purred right before she licked my cock from base to tip.

SHE. LICKED. MY. COCK.

FROM MOTHERFUCKING BASE TO MOTHERFUCKING TIP.

I almost blew my load right then as I let out a high-pitched noise that probably caused all the dogs in the neighborhood to howl. She grabbed hold of the base and placed an open mouthed kiss on the tip. I fisted my hands in the sheets and clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I screamed as she _suckled_ the head. Fucking suckled. My knuckles were white and my jaw hurt from clenching it but this was the sweetest torture I'd ever had.

The sight of her sucking half of me into her mouth and sliding it up and down, rubbing what she couldn't fit, was enough to where I was literally on the brink of insanity.

She moaned around my cock.

"FUCK! Fuck! Shit, Bella, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking come, you need to move!" I gripped her head to try to move her out of the way but she moaned louder and took me so far down, that I'm pretty sure I lightly grazed the back of her throat. I shot my load into her mouth, partly because Bella was giving me a blowjob and I couldn't hold back, partly because Bella had just deep throated me, and partly because she moaned when I roughly grabbed her head and semi fucked her mouth. This girl was too much to handle.

I fell back against the bed, craning my neck to see Bella let my now limp dick fall out of her mouth and her sexy smirk.

I pulled her up to my on top of me and I kissed her forehead. "Thank you," I whispered.

"It was my pleasure," she sighed, massaging my scalp.

"It was mine, but its about to be yours," I flipped us over and rubbed her clit in slow circles.

"Ungh, Edward more," she thrust against my hand again and again, getting closer and closer to her climax. I thrust two fingers into her and continued to rub her clit with my thumb while she called out obscenities mixed with my name. I kissed her chest and lips and finally she came with a loud "FUCK SHIT EDWARD!".

She collapsed against the bed, much in the same fashion as I had, and closed her eyes wearing a contented smile.

I was curious. I kept my eyes on her, to make sure hers stayed closed, as I brought my fingers up to my mouth. They were glistening with her juices and I couldn't help myself. I quickly put them in my mouth and stifled my groan. She tasted delicious. I pulled them out, right before I saw her open her eyes and pull me down towards her.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you more," I replied.

I fell asleep after one of the best days of my life, with my naked girlfriend wrapped in my arms. Life's looking up.

…

**So, I'm sorry this is late. I forgot to put in my last authors note that I was going out of town and that it would be a while before I updated. Since I'm still on vacation, it will probably be Saturday or Sunday before I update.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Finally the move on past feeling each other up. Well, almost. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought. **

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

"Do you think Heidi has shampoo?"

"No. Heidi doesn't use shampoo. Actually nobody in Beverly Hills does."

I threw my hairbrush at Edward and it nearly avoided his sex glasses.

Yes, that's right. He had fucking glasses on. Hipster black rimmed glasses that he pulled out when he read, which is what he was doing. He was reading our tour guidebooks, and I'd forgotten the full sexiness of the glasses. I'd never been able to act on it until now, but my dad was downstairs and I really needed to pack. We were leaving in two days and I needed to make sure I had everything I would need.

I couldn't help all the side-glances I was throwing at him. I mean, _damn._ I wanted a piece of that. Know what I'm saying?

So far, I'd given Edward two blowjobs, not including birthday night. They weren't my favorite things ever, but they weren't the worst. Edward was really hot too and if I didn't focus on, ya know, his jizz, all was fine.

I would be willing to give him one now though with those sexy ass glasses on. But Charlie was downstairs banging around and the thought of him even having the slightest inkling of what we might be doing turned me off completely.

"Have you packed yet?" I asked.

He was sprawled on my bed in the strokes shirt I gave him and shorts and I really wanted to jump on him and ride him till we both were screaming.

I'm a pervert. But you already knew that.

"Haven't even thought about it. I probably won't pack till Sunday."

"What? No. That's so stressful, we'll go to your house after I make my shopping list, so we can make yours, then we'll go run errands."

"Slow down, Planny, the planner, who plans. We have plenty of time."

Yes, Edward, had given me that wonderful nickname because I kind of freak out when it comes to long trips. The only other long trips I'd be on, I'd always forgotten like everything important, and that wasn't going to happen on this one. Not California, not this year. This trip was going to be perfect. I had already read each book twice and now Edward was looking to see if there was anything I might have missed.

"Shut up, lazy ass," I'd affectionately given him that name since all he does is lay around lately.

"Bye kids! I'm going to work!" Charlie called up and I heard the front door shut and lock.

_Finally._

I pounced.

Well, not really, because I would probably look like a hungry beast coming at him, so I set down my packing items and gently made my way over to the bed, doing my best to look sexy. Edward wasn't even looking, I realized with irritation.

So I just walked over to the bed like normal and snuggled up next to him.

"Hi." I whispered when he wrapped his arm around me and lightly caressed my shoulder with his thumb.

"Hi," he laughed.

"Can you believe it? Were actually going to go to California." I held back a squeal.

He kissed me and I liked where this was going. The kiss deepened, as usual, and he moved till her was hovering over me. He tugged at the bottom of my tank top and started to pull it up.

"I love you," he whispered kissing right over my heart. I couldn't help the big smile. It was the little things with Edward. Despite how much he treated me just like one of the guys, it was the stuff he did along the way. Like we'd be disagreeing about what movie to watch and he would grab my hand even during a fight. He would watch the shitty chick flicks with me when I had my period without a word, and wouldn't even make me feel fat when I was on my fourth poptart and third bag of popcorn. He would still kiss me when I looked like absolute shit in the morning and he even bought tampons for me once. One time, he even shaved my legs for me, when I had broken my right arm and had been accidentally cutting myself trying to use my left arm. Not everybody meets friends like that, especially not boyfriends.

He was my best friend and my boyfriend. I had the best of both worlds. Like Hannah Montana, before she took off the wig or whatever.

Edward had pulled of his shirt and I seriously wondered if I'd be able to grate cheese on his stomach. Would that be too weird if I asked?

He started to kiss my stomach and it tickled so I giggled so he tickled me more. I loved that we could laugh while doing something so intimate. He started to unbutton my shorts and our laughter died. The sexual tension became thicker and I whined a little.

"Bella, I'm going to try something. If you don't like it or something, just tell me to stop," he said sincerely.

Oh gosh.

He pulled my thong down and tossed it to the side, and was now face to face with my, thank God, freshly naired crotch. I would have died of embarrassment, if I weren't so turned on. He gasped and was making intense eye contact. Lowering his head, while keeping eye contact through his glasses, he placed an open mouth kiss right over my clit.

I died.

Not really, but I did make a very strangled sound that was embarrassing.

"Oh, _Bella_," Edward moaned then he kind of just dove in. He licked me from bottom to top and I moaned loudly. He lightly sucked my clit and my hips bucked up into his face. I wanted to tell my body to simmer down, but I could barely focus.

He went to take his glasses off, but I stopped him, "NO! I mean…please ungh, please leave them on."

A wicked smile played on his lips, and entered two fingers into my core. "You like my glasses Bella? Did you used to imagine me fucking you or eating you out like I am now, wearing these glasses?"

The vibrations from his voice were coming out right on my clit and it was hard to focus on what he was saying. "Answer me, Bella," he pulled away from me and I practically shoved his face and hand right back. "Yes, yes all the time!" I moaned while he sucked and then, _Ohmygosh_, I felt his tongue enter me. I started furiously humping his face.

"Ed- Edward yes," I threaded my fingers in his hair to keep him right there. One hand snaked up and hooked one leg over his shoulder while he parted the other one farther; holding it down with his forearm while his pointer finger flicked my clit. The new angles were sublime.

"Please," I rasped, "Please, just harder, faster," he was keeping me right on the brink of an orgasm. He would almost get me there then slow down and it was fucking torture. After two more times of this I had, had it.

"Fuck Edward! Please just harder! I need, I just need more, please!" I wasn't above begging. He entered two fingers in me and thrust them hard while he sucked my clit, and it was all I needed. "YES! Yes, yes, yes. Edward!"

It was by far the single best orgasm I had ever had, ever. Edward had a very talented tongue. It seemed to last forever and I finally had to push his head away when I was too sensitive. I brought him up and quietly thanked him and kissed him.

"You are so beautiful, Belly," he looked truly in awe.

I blushed and flipped us over and kissed my way down to his length. "Bella, you don't have to, that's not what I was trying to get…"

"I know," I took the tip into my mouth and sucked and his hands flew to my hair. "Oh, gah," he groaned and I palmed his balls and it didn't take very long after that. He came with a grunt of my name while he was wedged half down my throat. I released him with a pop then crawled up his body and collapsed on top of him. He wound his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. "Wow, that was just…"

"Amazing," I finished.

"Exactly. I'm going to wear my glasses more often. I love you so much baby."

"What do you love about me?" I asked burying my face into his neck this time. It was slightly sweaty. My favorite. I kissed it.

"What don't I love about you, Bella?" I kissed his neck again. "You're freaking adorable. Everything you do either makes me want to put you in my pocket and keep you forever or jump your bones forever. You're the funniest girl I know and the prettiest. You're incredibly sweet to everyone and you never make anyone feel bad," he kissed my head. "You always smell good and I love, love, love that you work so hard to be in classes with me. You make me feel things I've never felt before. I love everything about you Bella." He lovingly rubbed my back while I wiped a tear. I couldn't believe I was crying? When did I turn in to such a girl?

Oh yeah, when Edward Cullen melted my heart.

He was so sweet. "Thank you," I whispered again and kissed him. "I love you too. So much. You're the only person who really knows me."

He hugged me back to him and we snuggled for a while longer, and then we got dressed and I finished making my list.

A few hours later we were at the store.

"Edward, how long is the plane ride?"

"I don't know?"

Helpful.

"Well, I'm going to bring some books I guess, oh and we need sunscreen and aloe vera."

"Why?" He asked truly confused.

"Because, I read that many tourists get very sunburned on the first day because of all the outdoor activity and I don't want to be miserable for the whole trip."

"Bella, when was the last time you got sunburned?" He asked stepping in front of the SPF 50 sunscreen I was heading for.

"Um, well, uh, I don't really remember, but I was reading an article that said we should really protect our skin and that a tan is really just dead skin cells or something and I'm terrified that our skin is dead, Edward."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. Edward, at least lets get SPF 30. And we should wear hats or something to protect our skin, and sunglasses. That's what a lot of celebrities do, so we can pretend to be stars. Isn't that fun?" I really was a nerd. Luckily, for some reason, Edward still found me attractive and he just laughed and kissed my temple, while I stocked up on sunscreen.

I proceeded to buy the rest of Walmart while Edward did the same in his own cart.

"Were actually going to need an extra suitcase just for all this stuff, plus where are we going to put all our souvenirs?" I asked concerned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Mom talked to Heidi last night and she has a suit case that belongs to mom, so we can just put our purchases in there cause mom wants it back anyway."

"Perfect". I crossed tampons off my list and threw then in the cart while Edward groaned.

"Is it about to be that time of the month again?"

"No, but it could happen towards the very end of our trip and I don't want to have to ask Heidi for some. How embarrassing."

"Yeah, but having this conversation with your boyfriend is not?" He tried to act disgusted but we both knew that growing up with 3 sisters had trained him well.

"Oh come on, you were my best friend first. Hell, you've bought me tampons before."

He groaned, remembering. "That was an awkward check out."

I ignored him and continued on my quest for more crap. I bought a Bob Marley shirt that was four dollars and a Where's Waldo shirt. I loved those books.

After about twenty more minutes of shopping we were finally done.

After we loaded his car, we drove to a park that was nearby and got ice cream and walked around the park.

We were holding hands and there was just something about this moment, I wanted to hold on to it forever.

It was just the way my tank top and shorts were hitting against my tan skin, that felt so good, and the 5:00 sun was shining in my eyes, but in a good way. My hair was piled up on my head, in my favorite way: a messy bun and my nails were bright pink. When the sun would hit Edwards eyes, they would look such a vibrant green that I wanted to take a picture so I could remember it forever. Edwards thumb was teasing the skin before my thumb and it felt so right. We were all smiles and I wanted it to last forever.

I realized in that moment, that life doesn't get much better than this. Finding the one person in life that will except you AND love you, despite all your flaws, is someone you should hang on to. Even if Edward and I break up in the future, which is not likely if I have a say in it, I would still want to be best friends. Because Edward, to me, is home.

…

**I'm back and I'm bad.**

**So, first off, I'm really sorry this chapter is like 10 days late or some crazy shit like that. I've been in a serious funk lately, and not the good kind. Hopefully, all that's outta my system and not blocking any creativity I might have. **

**Just to be safe though, the uploading schedule for this story is gonna change to about every 4 or 5 days, sometimes maybe sooner, hopefully never later. But wouldn't y'all rather have an adequate or great chapter than a shit chapter? Me too. **

**So to all those staying with me, thanks! Hope y'all enjoyed this one. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**EPOV**

Bella knee was shaking up and down, effectively shaking the entire row of seats in the terminal. It was 4:30 in the afternoon and we were about to finally go to California.

I couldn't take it anymore. People were staring and being jostled so I put my hand on her knee holding it down. "What?"

I just continued rubbing her knee. "Why don't you show me the California playlist you made?"

"Oh ok!" She pulled out her iPod, "Ok, so some basics ones, "Going To California," by Led Zeppelin, obviously, "California Dreamin'", "Dani California," "Ride to California," "California," and of course, "California Gurls," that's just a few. I think I should go the bathroom again though, just in case, so I don't have to go on the plane, because, well you know my fear of my plane bathrooms." She smiled and squeezed my hand that was still on her knee.

She got up to go and I couldn't help but admire her pert little ass and tan little legs. She was perfection.

I felt bad for her though. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night after having a dream that the plane crashed and we died. I didn't get much either, what with her begging for me to distract which, you know, was a really good time.

Tasting Bella, was unlike anything I've ever experienced. She tasted good, to say at the least. And it was amazing that I could give her that much pleasure. She looked sexy as hell and I couldn't wait for our first time, whenever that may be. I was getting hard just thinking about it.

_Down boy…_

She came back from the bathroom wearing her cute little leggings that she called pants, and a little tank top that was long over it with flats. She was adorable. She had her hair piled up on her head in a messy bun. As much as I liked her hair down, there was just something so chill about how she looked that I liked it almost as much as anything else. Plus with her tank top, I had great cleavage viewing.

Unfortunately, she put my sweatshirt on, but I couldn't even be mad, because I liked when she wore my clothes and acted like they were her own. Especially when nothing else was on under them.

"You ok?" I asked putting my arm around her.

"Mmhmm," she replied tightly and in a tone that made it obvious that she was not.

"It will be ok, baby. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Knock on your head!"

"Does that count since were not complete virgins anymore?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I have wood that you can feel free to knock on," I whispered to her in a slimy voice.

"Ew, we are so not joining the mile high club." She pushed me away and laughed.

I pouted.

We listened to some music and we both read our summer reading books for a bit then it was time to board. Bella grabbed my hand tightly and didn't let go of it till we had to let go to sit down and the second the hand was free she latched onto mine again. I rubbed soothing circles with my thumb.

Bella had called window seat so I sat in the middle, hoping we wouldn't get a strange passenger.

Which of course meant that we got the weirdest one.

A man of about fifty came and sat next to me. He was wearing a suit that was probably three sizes to small and was pretending to talk on a banana as a phone.

"No honey, I have to go. My plane is going to take off. Goodbye." He rolled his eyes and mouthed "women" to me and then proceeded to eat the banana.

Bella and mine mouths were agape.

We just looked at each other when he pulled out a fisherprice kids laptop.

This was going to be a long ride.

About an hour later I woke up to two heads on my shoulders. On my left side was Bella's warm body pressed to mine. On my right side was the crazy 50-year-old man. I shrugged that shoulder multiple times but he would not get off me. I finally shook both shoulders, having to wake Bella up but the man did not stir.

What. The. Fuck.

"Is he dead?" She whispered.

"Seems like it," I said, somewhat loudly hoping that would stir him. He let out a loud snore.

I was getting pissed and Bella was just giggling.

"Good story for the kids," she mumbled, laying her head back on me.

I couldn't help but smile. I defiantly wanted kids with Bella someday. Not like soon, or anything. I was only 17. But maybe in like 6 years? Maybe 7? I knew I definitely wanted to marry her the second I could. Bella Cullen had a nice ring to it.

I sounded like a fucking girl and I didn't even fucking care. I knew what I wanted and one day it would all be mine.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yes?"

"Don't wake me up if the plane crashes. I want to die in my sleep," she mumbled sleepily.

I laughed and sighed. She was such a goofball.

About an hour and half later, the plane landed and it was time to get he hell off it. I was planning on Tina Turner private dancing it outta there to get away from this psycho next to me.

The second the stewardess came on the loudspeaker and announced that we had landed and could exit, his head shot up and hit me in the jaw really hard. My eyes welled up a little but I tried to tough through it.

He didn't even say sorry, just shot out of his seat, grabbed his bag and high tailed it off the plane. Couldn't say I would miss him.

Bella and I just looked at each other. As we got off the plane we were smiling real big at each other, cause we were in freaking California, with no parents. Just my older sister and her husband. Yeah!

We walked down to baggage claim and Heidi was standing there with Jonathan jumping up and down. The second we were off the escalator we were enveloped in a big hug from her. Then Jonathan hugged each of us.

"How was your flight?" She asked brightly.

We launched into the tale of the banana phone talking man and they just kind of stared.

We then all walked to the car and they took us out to dinner. After dinner we went back to Heidi's place and got situated in her room and crashed in our bed. We were both exhausted from our sleepless night the night before.

~~0~~0~~

"Edward, wake up," Bella said while kissing my neck. "Wake up."

I opened my bleary eyes and looked around. Bella had wet hair and was staring at me with a little make up under her eyes. "What time is it?"

"You're so cute when you wake up," she kissed my nose. "Its 10:15. Heidi woke me up while she was leaving and gave me the keys to the car and her GPS. I'm so excited. Now you just need to go get in the shower so we can go." She stood up on the bed and jumped up and down.

I enjoyed the view of her boobs shaking in just a little tank top and panties. Yum. "You want to join me in the shower?" I asked caressing her soft legs.

"Nope. I just got out and I need to finish getting ready. Now get up please. I want to gooooo." She jumped off and pulled me with her. I groaned and took a shower.

As I was taking my shower, I decided a little self lovin' time might be useful since I doubted Bella would want to take care of my needs until tonight. Cocktease in her little panties and her big boobs. Just as I was conjuring up my best fantasy she banged on the door.

"Edward, it does not take you this long to shower. Stop jerking off and lets go!"

She knows me so well.

I did what she said, because, well, I was pussy whipped, even if I wasn't actually getting pussy yet. I sighed. I had hopes that it might happen this trip. When we were packing yesterday Bella found the condoms, so I told her about Carlisle, and she put them in my suitcase with a wink. I pretty much came just thinking about it.

Bella was finishing styling her hair with some freaky looking tools when I came out in my towel. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back against my chest.

"Mmm you smell good," I kissed her neck.

She sighed, "You do too."

"I like this," I played with the bottom of her shorts outfit thing, "what is it called?"

"A romper. Its new," she smiled. I kissed her neck one last time and went to get dressed. I changed into some shorts and a V-neck that Bella had laid out for me. Ever the coordinator. It matched her outfit nicely, I supposed.

"Where to first, my lady?" I asked as we walked downstairs.

"Rodeo Dr. obviously."

She handed me the keys and we were off. We both had our shades on and we kept smiling really goofy at each other cause life was good.

I watched as all the trees passed and all the beautiful scenery that was Beverly Hills.

When we finally reached Rodeo Dr. we had a little trouble parallel parking, but we got it then we went shopping. We went into a bunch of prestigious stores that Bella was freaking out about. We were also on celebrity look out. Apparently this is where they all shopped and ate.

After about two hours of solid shopping, we stopped and grabbed some food at an In N Out Burger that was near. That was the highlight of my day. The food was absolutely heavenly. If I died right then, I would die a happy man.

After lunch we headed back to more shopping. We had already filled up the backseat on Heidi's car with small trinkets and stupid shirts that said, "I only like Beverly Hills as a friend" and shit like that. We were obviously tourists.

We were in a store called "Dolce and Gabana" when Bella gasped.

"What?"

"Oh my gosh. How do I look?"

"What's the matter? You look fine."

"Edward. Oh my gahhh. That is Kourtney and Khloe Kardashian over there."

"Oh really?"

"They're my favorites. I have to get a picture." She reached into her bag and pulled it out. "Do you think they'll mind?"

"Probably not. They're always taking pictures with their fans on the show." I realized I just lost some of my man card for knowing that, but Bella loved them and being the good boyfriend that I am, I watch it with her.

"Ok. Come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward them.

"Hey," they turned and looked at us. "I'm so sorry to bother you guys, but do you mind if we get a picture with you all? Were just such big fans," Bella gushed looking adorable and nervous.

"Aw, of course," I think, Khloe, said.

We got an employee to take the picture because Bella insisted I be in it.

"Thank you so much!" We said at the same time.

"No problem guys. Take care," Kourtney(?) said.

We walked off and were outside and around the corner before Bella freaked.

"Oh my gah! Edward! We've met someone famous! Two people!" She jumped into my arms laughing and kissing my face while people stared, and again I didn't care, because I loved her so much.

"This is the best trip ever!" she said sliding down and grabbing my hand, continuing our shopping time.

A couple hours later after eating dinner and seeing Julia Roberts from a distance, we went back to Heidi's.

"How was the day guys?" Jonathan asked when we walked in carrying all of our bags.

That was all Bella needed before she prattled about how she wanted to move here and about the celebrities we saw. Jonathan looked amused but also intrigued because that's just how Bella is. You're just intrigued by everything she says. Little or small, its interesting coming from Bella.

We ate some dessert with Heidi and Jon while Bella showed them all the pictures we had taken. After that, we went upstairs and Bella uploaded them to facebook while talking to Charlie, and while I was talking to my parents.

After countless "be careful's" and "be safes" from mom, I hung up, locked the door, and went to sit down by Bella, who was just wearing panties and a tank top. Her new pajama choice, I suppose. I was A OK with that.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed so I took the laptop and placed it behind her.

"I'm glad you're having a good time baby," I mumbled before kissing her.

She responded just as I had hoped, a little desperately grasping at my hair but also holding back a little. How things usually started with us.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered as I moved to her shoulder.

"Its my pleasure. But its about to be yours," I removed her shirt and she gasped as I pinched her nipples, loving how they hardened. I kissed down the front of her body, moving to the floor and kneeling between her legs.

"Edward," she sighed and I wanted her to say it again. I moved her to the edge of the bed and took her panties off of her. Licking them as I held eye contact with her. She moaned quietly. "Please."

"Please what, baby?" I asked with a smirk while rubbing her thighs.

Her eyes playfully narrowed a little and she looked me dead on. "Please lick my pussy."

I groaned and dove in. She was the fucking sexiest girl on the planet. I kissed, licked, and sucked, every inch of her bare pussy, loving the taste.

She was quietly moaning and whimpering when I did certain things. I was tonguing her clit and sliding two fingers in and out of her while I held her legs open with one arm. She had one hand in my hair, holding me tightly to her and I looked up to see what she was doing with the other.

_Oh, fuck me. _

She was playing with her nipple, rolling it between her fingers. I thrust my fingers harder and sucked harder. She needed to come now or I would explode. "Yes," she whimpered, humping against my face without abandon. Both hands flew to my hair, "Don't stop...Yes, Yes. Edward!" She moaned quietly. I felt her constrict around my fingers, and I continued to thrust and lick until she pulled me up and kissed me deeply.

"Your turn," she pushed me down onto the bed and sucked me in before I even knew what was happening. I bit my lip from moaning out.

The feeling of sliding down her throat while she lightly sucked and choked on me was the most exquisite feeling I'd ever felt.

I would never tire of it, of her. She was so beautiful sucking my cock.

I couldn't help myself from my next words. "Suck me, beautiful."

I felt her lightly giggle while I smiled, but then groaned loudly at the vibration. We had watched American Pie the night before and we found Oz's awkwardness equally funny, but it fit the moment perfectly.

A few moments later I warned her that I was about to come and it did things to me when she swallowed. It was almost as if I was claiming her. We collapsed at the top of the bed and I loved just feeling Bella. Not even sexually, although I loved that, but I just loved being around her.

I couldn't wait to marry this girl.

…**. **

**So, unfortunately, this will be the last update, most likely, till July 26, because my best friend in the entire world is coming to visit me and I'm going out of town this weekend. **

**Hope y'all liked it. More California chapters in two weeks. **

**Take Care. **

**Thanks for reading please review :)**

**Xoxo**

**P.s. I just started a new story called, My Brothers Friends, link on my profile, and it's about Bella's, brother's friends. Edward is 6 years older and is Emmett's, Bella's brothers; best friend and they will eventually fall in love. And for all you Jacob lovers there I have a new one shot about Jake and Bella, called Consuming Heat, so check it out if ya want.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

I was born to be a California Gurl. I swear. I honestly loved every single thing about this state and the people. And just everything. It was all simply amazing.

I loved Edward even more for taking me here. I seriously think he is the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. He's so sweet, caring, kind, and he actually listens to me, which is a trait that's hard to find in a guy.

Monday in Beverly Hills was so fun and Tuesday was great too. We went to Los Angelas and spent the day over there doing fun stuff. We saw a bunch of celebrities and we actually met Zooey Deschannel, which was random but still really cool because I have a big girl crush on her. Even Edward choked up a little bit and was dazzled by her. She's amazing.

On Wednesday, today, we went to some museums of modern art that were around, and then went on a star tour of their houses, which was cool. Even though the majority of the houses were set so far back that you couldn't even see if there was an actual house or just a forest, but whatever, it was still cool.

We were currently getting ready for the Strokes concert at the moment. Edward was happily humming in the shower as I straightened my hair. I was so happy that I had saved enough money to pay for those tickets and that I had found it. If Edward wasn't such a horn dog with me I'd be truly worried that if he ever had the chance he'd leave me for the lead singer of The Strokes, which is Julian Casablancas.

I was wearing a The Strokes tank top and a jean skirt with some nice sandals and Edward was planning on wearing his Strokes shirt and some shorts, I think.

The bathroom door opened and Edward came out with a towel wrapped around his waist looking like a god. Mmm.

"Hey sexy," he wrapped his arms around me right under my boobs and squeezed them together while obviously staring at them. "Your tits are stupendous."

We both laughed at his quote from Friday The 13th, which was such a stupid movie.

I had Edward French braid my bangs to the side after he got dressed then we were ready. The concert didn't start till 8 but Edward wanted to grab In N Out before we got there, so at 7 we left.

"I'm so excited!" He squealed in between bites of his burger.

"You're not going to go all fan girl on me, are you now?" I laughed.

He smirked, "bitch please. I'm going to be so totally mellow."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

~~0~~0~~

Edward was literally jumping up and down whilst fist pumping violently and singing loudly with the rest of the mosh pit.

I was in hysterics. This was by far the funniest thing I'd ever seen; I even took out my phone and recorded it when it first started. I'd gotten some strange looks that only cracked me up further, and Edward didn't even notice me taking the video. He had one arm around me and it was forcefully shaking me and it was making me giggle harder. He'd be totally mellow, my ass.

When they had played "Under Cover of Darkness" I thought Edward might shoot a load, but now as they were playing "Reptilia" I'm pretty sure there was a fucking actual tear in his eye.

What a fucking freak.

I love him anyway though. So much. The only reason I can look past this strange obsessed side of him.

Well and his face.

Well…yeah, and his personality…and I would suppose his body...and fuck.

Who am I kidding?

I love every single thing about Edward and if he ever tries to break up with me I might do some crazy shit like not talk to anyone for months and stare out my window wearing the same clothes for months, and possibly jump off a cliff, hoping to hear his voice in my head.

Nah, not even I'm that crazy.

But I'd still be pretty upset if he broke up with me.

Anyways, I think you get the point.

Heh…

So yeah, the concerts over now and people are screaming for a third encore. Die hard fans all around me. One girl had to be carried out by four cops for flashing the band and trying to crawl on stage.

Crazy bitch.

Like, the concert was good, but I'm not going to go flashing anybody but Edward here.

Well, maybe if Kurt Cobain were still alive and I was at his concert, and he still managed his voice and looks despite his drug problems. If I were this age back in '93 I would have given him one hell of a blowjob. Well, as long as he wasn't married to Courtney, but hey, its my fantasy and I can kill her off if I want.

Yeah.

Anyway, were all still screaming for an encore when the stage is being cleared and the lights in the pavilion are on.

Whatever, this is probably tame to a Bieber concert. Kids these days…

I'm brought out of my inner musings when I'm wrapped in a bear hug from Edward and I think I might hear a sob, but I look past that and try to focus on what he's mumbling to me.

"I love you so much, that was so amazing, my life is forever changed," blah, blah, blah.

He loves me, he loved the concert, he might possibly spend some good years of his life following Julian around the country. Yada, yada, yada.

After practically buying out the stand of things to buy we headed home jamming to The Strokes with two posters, three shirts, a necklace, and a "signed" cd.

I'd call it a weird but successful night. It was around midnight when we finally made it back to Heidi's and I was exhausted.

We quietly went up to our room and Edward stopped me from turning on the light.

"I want to thank you properly for tonight," he placed wet open mouth kisses on my neck and it felt really good, like it always did.

And it was impossible to say no even though I really wanted sleep, but I couldn't sleep now that I was so turned on. I didn't know what I wanted more.

Edward, always Edward.

He moved us to the bed and kissed down my neck and moved back to my mouth. I think he could tell that he was more into this than I was. It wasn't that I wasn't into it, I was just tired, I had walked and stood up all day long and my back was hurting and sleep was so tempting.

"Are you tired, baby?" He whispered between small kisses.

I sighed. "Extremely, but I still want you. It's a dilemma."

He laughed and kissed me a few more times then pulled away and got off the bed. "How about I lick you to sleep?" He kneeled between my legs and unzipped and unbuttoned my skirt.

Once that was off, he pulled of my thong and told me to leave the shirt on. It was his version of kinky.

After about 10 minutes of some A game from Edward I had a great orgasm, and promptly fell asleep. The last thing I remember is nestling against Edwards's chest and feeling somewhat guilty for not helping him out with his arousal.

~~0~~0~~

I woke up to my own moan from the feeling of Edward's finger lightly teasing my clit.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he added more pressure and I arched into him feeling his morning wood wedged tightly between my lower back and his stomach.

"Shit," I whimpered. He pressed harder on my clit and it made me buck back against him.

"Fuck, Bella, one of these days…" he trailed off and added more force into his rubbing while teasing my slit.

I was already soaked and ready for whatever he wanted to do. I was a slave to Edward. He started thrusting against my back then in-between my legs and feeling him against me there was enough for me to almost beg him to fuck me good and proper.

Not now though…but soon, very soon.

He'd been nothing but sweet and never pressuring, always making sure I wanted whatever he was giving me. He was perfect and I love him and he loves me and it's the next step for our relationship. Right? Right.

I tried to focus on the sensations of his fingers in and on me and his dick right there and with that I was gone. After I came down from my high I saw Edward spilling into a tissue and I kissed his neck until he completely finished.

After laying and talking for a while I got in the shower and Edward joined and there wasn't so much showering as there was sexing for a while, then the water went cold and we finished showering real fast.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked while drying his hair completely nude, which was really distracting.

"Well, I thought we could go to the beach for a while, that one Heidi was telling us about that's near, then we could go clubbing tonight. That sound good?" I brushed my teeth.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure I still remember how to get to that beach and which club are we going to?"

"It's called "Blackout" and apparently ladies get in for free Thursday nights and for you it's a thirty dollar entrance fee, which is kind of steep, I guess, although I'm not too sure about clubs, but yeah. Its supposed to be really nice and hopefully its not real sketchy or anything and we don't get killed. That would be nice," I rambled.

"Yes, not getting killed is always nice," Edward smiled as he put on his swimming trunks.

I put on my bikini and cover up then scrunched my hair; realizing showering was almost pointless, since I was going to the beach, but whatever.

It's always that dilemma when you're going to swim or to the beach and you feel like you need to shower but it seems pointless, but you feel gross not showering.

Oh well, I was already clean and I'd shower again before the club.

An hour later we were at a beach with about 200 other people and we played around and took pictures and tanned even more. Around six we headed back to Heidi's, exhausted from the overload of vitamin D and swimming.

We grabbed some food on our way back and devoured it in about three seconds, and then finally made it home and I got in the shower.

I was really excited for the club tonight. I'd dreamed of clubbing ever since I was a little girl.

Yeah. I was a weird child.

After I got out of the shower, Edward got in and I dried my hair. I didn't want Edward to see me until I was fully ready, so after he finished getting ready himself I sent him downstairs to watch TV while I put on my face.

I curled my hair in loose waves that went down my back and did smokey eye make up. I got out my tube top midnight blue dress that clung to every part of my body. I got out my silver, somewhat glittery, hooker-looking hills and took a final look in the mirror.

I'm not going to lie or beat around the bush. I looked hot. And older. At least 20. I bet I could even push it to 21.

Fuck yes. I was getting us drinks tonight.

My I.D. said I was twenty and I looked it.

Hooray!

I walked down the stairs excited to see Edwards face. He was wearing slacks and a button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. This felt like homecoming all over again. He looked up at me when he heard my shoes clicking and it was all over his face. I was glad I had made him wait.

He looked totally entranced by me. It made me feel powerful.

He walked over to me. "Shit, Bella, you look, fuck…I almost don't want to leave so no one else see's you like this, but shit, you are so fucking sexy." His eyes kept going to my boobs that were pretty high up thanks to my new strapless push up bra from Victoria secret.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I kissed him.

About an hour later we arrived at "Blackout" and every time the bouncer opened the door it sounded fucking insane. It was only 8:00 but it seemed pretty busy already. Only a few people were in a line. I walked right up to the bouncer feeling confident and smiled.

The over six foot four bouncer smiled real creepily and I could tell he was staring at my boobs even though he was wearing sun glasses and it was pretty dark outside, but ya know, whatever floats your boat I guess.

"Alright, you can go in," he motioned for me, but stopped Edward to I.D. him and make him pay. Edward got a huge black X on his hand and it cracked me up. Poor thing was barely passing for twenty, definitely not twenty one.

I felt powerful, once again.

I got a couple drinks from a cute and flirty bartender no problem then I was dancing with Edward. It was fun and carefree dancing until some seriously sexy dubstep started playing. I'm pretty sure this one was called dubstep orgasm or some shit like that and fuck if it didn't make me horny.

Apparently it had the same effect on Edward because soon he was furiously grinding into my backside while letting his hands roam all over me and kissing down my neck. It was very erotic and I was wet.

The air shifted and I could practically feel the sexual tension rolling off everyone. The air was thick and it felt good when Edward placed all my hair on one side of my neck then quickly covered the exposed skin with his lips.

I thought I might spontaneously combust. After some more serious grinding a string of sexy dubstep songs played and my body was ready.

"Damn" by Katy Perry came on and Edward turned me around for some front lovin. Our lips clashed together and my fingers threaded into his wonderful sex hair and all I could think about was sex with Edward. Not just messing around, like actual sex, actual fucking. And I wanted it.

I wanted it tonight. Edward had been patient and I knew I wanted to lose my virginity to him sometime. What's the difference between today or next week? It's going to happen eventually and even though Edward is slightly man handling me right now I can feel his love for me in every move he makes. How many guys will you find that wont pressure you for sex and who will love you before sex? One in a million probably. Edward is it for me. Why wait?

As our kisses became more urgent I whispered in Edward's ear to take me home. He stared into my eyes, slightly thrusting his bulge into my lower stomach. He kissed me one last time and then he held me tightly to him as we walked to his car.

At every stoplight or traffic jam we would make out like the horny, lovesick teenagers we were. After what seemed like a lifetime we made it home and made out on the bed for a while.

Edward unzipped my dress and I unbuttoned his shirt. Once we were both down to our underwear, I pushed him off me and went to his suitcase. I pulled out a condom keeping it hidden and walked back to the bed. I sat down next to Edward, clutching my hand tightly shut.

He sat beside me and kissed me. I opened my hand and his eyes went wide. Then his dick literally twitched in his pants.

"Bella…shit, are you sure?" He gulped and I kissed his adams apple.

I felt shy. I nodded, looking down, slightly hiding behind my hair.

He tilted my chin up with his fingers. "I love you so much."

…**..**

**Wonder what will happen next? *laughs***

**Well, anyway, sorry for the cliff, but I think it's best this way. **

**I missed writing for y'all over the last almost two weeks. Hope y'all were having a good couple weeks. **

**Take care**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

Bella pulled away from my urgent kisses and opened her hand holding it in the slight space between us. I looked down and hooooollllyyy shiiiiit.

_Son of a bitch!_

She has a condom –a fucking condom!- in her hand.

I literally had to brace myself and focus on dead puppies for a second so I wouldn't come. My dick actually twitched in my pants.

"Bella…shit, are you sure?" I gulped when she kissed my Adams apple.

She bit her lip and nodded, looking down, letting her hair cover her beautiful flushed face. I wasn't having any of that. I lifted her chin and looked into her pretty eyes. "I love you so much," I whispered, meaning every word.

I really did. My feelings for her were the strongest emotions I'd ever felt and it wasn't just lust. My heart would clench when she smiled, or laughed, or even itched her nose. I loved every single thing about her and I was truly honored that she was letting me be her first for everything.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

She leaned into me again and started kissing my neck. Her lips were silk against my skin. I groaned when she grazed my ear lobe with her teeth and pushed her back onto the bed, moving until I was hovering over her.

"Bella, before I get too caught up in all this, I want you to know, that I love you with all my heart. I've never loved anything or anybody as much as I love you. I want to be with you forever."

One of her eyes slightly welled up and she leaned up and captured my lips with her own. She broke away a moment later. Against my lips she said, "You and me forever".

So many emotions surged through me at her words, that I didn't know what to act on first. I had animalistic blinding passion spreading fire in my veins that made me want to ravish her. The next was such a tender feeling toward her that I just wanted to hold her in my arms forever and be as gentle as possible, to make love. My most dominant emotion, which was also what came the most natural, was to mark her as my own.

My body responded quickly and I covered hers with mine, capturing her lips and intertwining our fingers above our heads while I lightly thrust against her center. She made small mewling sounds in the back of her throat when my tongue entered her mouth, and it only made me feel more like a crazy man.

I moved my hands away from hers and locked them around her back, undoing her bra, and then pulling the offensive garment away from her perfect chest.

Everything about Bella was perfect and I never wanted to not be in love with her. My entire being functioned with Bella close to me. It could never be any other way.

I lazily kissed my way down to her right breast, the one that was my favorite, and kissed all around her nipple, ignoring her pleas. I didn't want to rush this, not one bit at all. We had all the time in the world as far as I was concerned.

Once I sucked in her nipple and sucked on it she arched her back into my face and gripped my hair almost painfully. The pain only turned me on further though. "Shit baby, I'm so fucking hard for you," I groaned when she trailed her hands down my back and to my ass, effectively rubbing my dick harder against her pussy. I could feel how wet she was through two layers of fabric. Yum.

I kissed down her stomach and dipped my tongue into her belly button, which made her squirm against me. I rubbed the inside of her thighs, tracing the edge of her panties. I could smell her arousal and my dick was so hard it could cut glass right now.

"Please Edward," she begged and I loved it when she begged.

"Please what, Bella?" I asked licking the outside of her underwear right up the middle. She shamelessly humped against my face, but I pulled away staring at her.

Her pupils were dilated and she was panting, her hands were fisting the sheets and her breasts were slightly wiggling with every pant.

I licked her panties again and she moaned another "Please".

"What do you want, Bella? Do you want me to stick my fingers into your tight pussy and finger fuck you? Or do you want me to finger fuck you and suck on your delicious little pussy?" I asked, not quite sure how I was forming coherent sentences.

She threw her head back and moaned, "All of that, please, Edward, please, lick me."

I ripped her panties off, like literally ripped them off and she moaned, and then I dove into lick her pussy from the bottom to top. She squirmed underneath my relentless mouth but I held down her down.

I had a plan that I really hoped would work. I had read some of Carlisle's medical books before we left, searching for tips on the first time and how to make it pleasurable for a woman. Not many had great ideas but one intrigued me. Apparently if I put pressure on her bladder and directly stimulated her g-spot and clitoris all at the same time, she could actually ejaculate her release. I'd also researched that and supposedly it was the most powerful release any women had ever had that wasn't with actual penetration from a penis.

And since Bella was definitely not going to come from our first time, I thought she should get something special in return. So I went to work. She was supposed to be really worked up in order for this to work so I continuously brought her to the edge and then slowed down or pulled away completely and waited a minute before I returned back to full speed. She was so turned on and wet by now that she was tightly holding me to her and was begging to come.

I inserted my middle and pointer finger into her again and searched for her little rough patch. I knew I'd found it when her hips forcefully jerked toward me and she let out a sobbing sound. I lightly rubbed it then I sucked her clit into my mouth and slowly tongued it, while moving my hand to her lower stomach. I didn't add pressure until I had worked up a fast pace for the tonguing and fingering. I pushed down on her stomach and doubled my efforts.

"Um, Edward," she half moaned, half whispered.

I ignored her. I read that for a few seconds it would feel like the girl had to pee then it would become really intense quickly.

I could tell the moment it felt good again because her legs clamped down around my head and her fingers tightened their grip in my hair. She let go a moment later and grabbed a pillow and bit into it, holding it in one hand, and my hair in the other. Her hips were jerking into my face and I added more pressure on everything.

Suddenly her body tensed and stilled and it was silent except for my breathing and the slight sounds I was making, she then let out a loud, but muffled scream into the pillow and I could feel her squirt on and around my fingers.

It lasted for about a minute and when I glanced up I saw her knuckles were white that were holding the pillow, her eyes were clamped shut, her stomach muscles were tense and her back was arched completely off the bed. She was making unintelligent sounds into the pillow that were decreasing in sound and force by each second, I slowly pumped and rubbed her until she let out a big sigh after dropping the pillow.

I licked my fingers and looked up at her, with a huge smirk on my face. I had never been so satisfied with myself.

Her mouth was just hanging open and her eyes were wide.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked finishing licking my fingers.

"Edward, I can't…that was…holy shit. Wow."

I smirked wider and crawled up her body, nestling my dick right above her pussy. I'd also read that after ejaculation of release, women were most relaxed, and the more relaxed a woman was, the less sex would hurt.

I kissed her beautiful lips and it took her a moment to respond. I couldn't help but smile. She was so dazed and like puddy in my capable hands.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around me and slightly moaned into the kiss, when my tongue entered her mouth and she could taste herself on me. I couldn't help but to thrust against her slick heat and it was so wonderful.

I would be happy just humping against her.

Bella had other plans though, plans that I whole-heartedly were into. She continued kissing me but felt around blindly for the condom on the nightstand. She lightly rolled up till we were both on our sides.

She unwrapped the condom and my mouth went dry. I was a little nervous but so fucking excited. I'm sure I looked like a kid on Christmas morning, or just, you know, me on Christmas morning. I loved me some presents.

She pushed me until I was on my back then she sat on her knees facing me. She grabbed my dick with one hand and slowly pumped it, while rubbing the head. I could feel my eyes roll back into my head. Holy shit, I was going to last about three seconds before I came when I was finally in her. I doubted I would make it all the way in before I lost my shit.

"Um, I was going to put this on you, but then I realized I, um, don't really know how to…" she trailed off blushing and I leaned up and kissed her quickly before grabbing the condom from her.

I pinched the tip and rolled it on just like Carlisle had shown me freshman year. Gosh, that was an embarrassing conversation and demonstration. We practiced on bananas and cucumbers and went over medical books explaining all that shit. Carlisle said he was proud that he could have this talk with a son and had been looking forward to it since he got married. Apparently my mom gave all my sisters the talk and dad was excited to have a man in the family finally.

He's a strange man, but we love him all the same.

Shit, why was I thinking about my dad when I'm about to have sex with Bella?

Once I was sure it was secure I smiled nervously at Bella and she leaned down and kissed my nose. "Ok."

I rolled over till I hovering over her and then it just got awkward.

In my quest to sexily hover over her I accidentally bumped our knees together while trying to decide where our legs were going to go. After we decided that I should be between hers I lightly palmed her boob while resting on one forearm, but lost my balance and fell half on her with all my weight while she screeched an ouch.

"Sorry," we said at the same time.

We laughed and tried again to reposition.

Finally, after a few more tries I ended up in-between her legs, resting on my forearms on either side of her head. Every time one of us exhaled our stomachs would slightly touch and my dick would touch right above her clit and it was making me go fucking crazy.

She smiled nervously up and me and reached down to line my dick up with her hole.

"Wait," I said suddenly and she jumped. "I mean, wait," I reached down with one arm and slowly pushed two fingers in her to stretch her again and make sure she was wet enough. I rubber her clit with my thumb until she was wet enough and I moved my arms back to either side of her head.

She lined me up with her again and leaned up to kiss me.

"You sure?" I asked against her lips.

She swallowed and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you so much," I said as I put the head of my cock into her.

Holy fucking shit.

I shuddered violently and shut my eyes, willing to hold still for a moment. The _tight_, wet heat surrounding just my head was enough to send me over the edge.

I slightly pushed forward more. "Are you ok," I gritted out then my jaw slacked when I felt her walls tighten around me.

"Yes, just go slow," her voice cracked and I leaned down to kiss her. I wish I knew a way to make this feel better for her. I pushed in a tad more and felt resistance. Our eyes locked and we knew this was it.

And fuck, if I wasn't thrilled.

I mean, I didn't want to hurt her, but knowing that she trusted and loved me enough and was obviously physically attracted to me enough to let me do this almost made me come.

"You ready?" I groaned feeling her slightly tighten around me.

"Yes," she answered nervously.

"Baby, you have to relax, it will hurt less if you just relax," I led a hand down to her clit and slightly rubbed her. She was instantly wetter and I could feel and watch her relax.

"Ok," she whispered and closed her eyes. I closed mine to not wanting to see the pain I was about to put her through.

I pushed forward with a bit more force on her clit and I felt her barrier give way and both our eyes popped open and we simultaneously gasped. Mine was out of pure, white-hot pleasure. Hers, not so much.

"Fuck," I groaned loudly. "Ohmygahohmygah_ohmyshit!"_

My hand that had been on her clit flew to grip her hip and I had to tighten my grip on the sheet and on her hip from thrusting forward again like a wild caveman.

This was literally the best feeling in the world.

"Are you ok?" I rasped out, looking up at her face.

I saw with horror that she had a tear going down her cheek and I freaked and moved to get the hell out of her.

"NO!" she almost yelled, "I mean, no, its ok, just don't move yet. I just need a minute, but I'm ok."

"I'm sorry," I kissed the tear away and then her nose and she smiled. She moved her hips testing and I whimpered. It felt so fucking good. Even better than a blowjob which I was convinced was literally the best feeling in the world.

"Ok, ok, you can move, just be gentle," she whispered after a few moments. I was proud that I hadn't lost my shit yet.

I pulled almost all the way back out and gently thrust back in. She winced and I groaned loudly. Nope, that was definitely the best feeling in the world.

"How does it feel, baby?" She whispered into my neck, licking the sweat from the base to my ear. I groaned loudly.

"Shit, Bella, you feel so fucking good around me. You're so fucking tight and hot, shit, I'm gonna…I cant…_shit, _You're so…I'm going…_"_ my hips sped up a little and my head fell onto her shoulder and I tensed and came rambling incoherencies about how wonderful she was and felt. "I love you."

She was stroking my back and hair while I softened inside of her. I felt like jello. My legs were literally weak and my whole being felt alive but I felt so tired.

That was without a doubt the single most amazing thing I have ever experiences.

She was continuing playing with my hair and I was making slight purr sounds. "Are you ok?" I asked again.

"I'm great," she smiled. "Are you ok?" She kissed the slight dent in my chin.

"OK? Bella, shit, I'm more than ok. That was the greatest moment of my life." I looked into her eyes and saw that she looked happy and it made me happy to think that she felt fine.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, so much," I whispered back.

After a few more minutes of gentle touches and kissing I regrettably pulled out groaning as I did so, because even that, felt good. Bella groaned for a different reason though. When I looked down I saw that the tip was full of my jizz and that there was a few streaks of blood on the condom. I felt terrible.

"Oh, shit!" Bella whispered and rolled me off her and went to the bathroom. I felt terrible. She was probably so sore.

I disposed of the condom once Bella had come out from the bathroom and cleaned up my dick. Condoms were kinda nasty.

After all that we got back into bed and snuggled down and I fell into a deep sleep.

~~0~~0~~

The next morning I woke up with my usual morning wood, except I was alone in the bed clutching at a pillow, instead of Bella. I was instantly in a bad mood until the events of last night came back to me.

I had sex with Bella Swan.

_Bella fucking Swan and I had sex._

Holy fucking shit.

I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that was plastered on my face as I went to the bathroom where I could hear her in the shower.

I quickly brushed my teeth to get rid of any morning breath I had and joined her in the shower. She shrieked in surprise and I captured her lips with mine, pleased to find we were both minty fresh.

"Good morning," she murmured when I turned her around and slowly soaped up her body.

I reached down and pinched her clit and she yelped in surprise and leaned farther back against me. I groaned at the feeling of her soft skin touching my cock.

I teased her entrance and she flinched.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, you're sore aren't you?" I should be legally retarded.

She turned and faced me. "No, its ok, maybe we should just lay off that kind of stuff for a few days, or at least until it's a little better, ok?"

I died a little on the inside. A few days? Shit, I was ready to go now. But I understood. It couldn't have felt good for her and it probably didn't feel too good now either.

"Well, I'm pretty much done in here, so you finish up and then were supposed to meet Heidi and Jonathan for lunch, later." She switched us around so I was closer to the spray.

"OK," I picked up the shampoo.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"We had sex last night," she smiled shyly, but wide and I got butterflies in my stomach.

"I know," I rasped, growing hornier just thinking about it.

~~0~~0~~

It had been two weeks since we'd come home from California, after spending our last day with Heidi and Jonathan. 

It had also been two weeks since I'd had a release from something other than my own hand. I was going fucking crazy.

Bella had no idea that every single fucking thing she did turned me the fuck on.

She would sneeze and she would do this little half whimper thing after and it reminded me of sex.

She would come out of the bathroom and be adjusting her clothes and it reminded me of sex.

She would sigh and it reminded me of sex.

You get it.

She breathed. Sex.

So finally, on Saturday, exactly two weeks since we had returned home, I tried to seduce Bella.

We were watching TV on her couch and were spooning. I pulled her hair off her neck and slowly kissed up her neck, up her jaw, and into her ear. "How are you, baby?" I asked, knowing she'd know what I was referencing to.

"A lot better," she hummed as I grazed my teeth on her earlobe. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked with glee. I'd waited fourteen days I could wait one more.

"Tomorrow," she leaned back to kiss my nose then went back to watching TV.

24 hours. I could do it.

…**.**

**No likey of the cliffs, huh? **

**Well I hoped y'all liked all the smexing and next chapter will be smexing as well, except little Bella will have an enjoyable experience next time ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

Sex with Edward had been absolutely amazing, but it had hurt like a mofo. Really, really bad.

Maybe it was because Edward was huge or I was really tight, but whoever said it was a little sting that got better was full of shit.

I felt like I was being ripped in two. It was better when Edward rubbed my clit, but to say I was seriously nowhere near to even thinking about an orgasm would have been a huge understatement.

Basically, your skin is ripped apart by a long hard rod ramming up your tight little virgin hole.

Not very pleasant.

For two weeks I was so sore, it actually kind of hurt to wipe after I peed. I tried to not to wince whenever I moved around Edward, but it was much better after a week. I had a reoccurring nightmare that Edward would try to have sex with me again though. I wasn't ready for it.

But, the orgasm he gave me before the sex had been so amazing. The most intense and wonderful I'd ever felt in my entire life.

The second and third time we had sex was fine, even though it stung a little both times and I didn't come either. It had never felt good.

But now that we'd been back from California for almost a month and school was starting in two weeks I was kind of sad. This summer had been the best so far and I was sad it was ending. We had completed the whole list and it was the first time we had ever done that. We didn't know what to do with ourselves now.

It was 5 p.m. and we were lying in Edwards's room, watching MTV, tuckered out from lying out and swimming for 3 hours. His parents were out of town for the weekend at some Doctors conference in Seattle so we were just staying at his house, because Charlie was on a fishing trip with some friends from the station.

One thing led to another and pretty soon Edward was ripping off my swimsuit and pinning me down to his bed while he went down on me.

After I came, twice, bless his talented mouth, he asked if it was ok that we did it, and I said yes, bracing myself for the pain. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on himself and slowly entered me.

It was such a strange feeling. Like, only girls would understand, it was like inserting a metal tampon that was long and definitely harder and wider, but it didn't stop. It would go in and out.

Edward was getting pretty worked up with his thrusts and I squirmed beneath him, glad this wasn't hurting like it did the previous times. It didn't even feel bad, really. It actually kind of felt…good?

I shifted my leg that he had curled around his waist a tiny bit higher, experimentally. "OH!" I gasped out at the sudden pleasure it gave me when he thrust in me again.

He stopped. "I'm sorry Bella, did I hurt you?"

"No! Keep going!"

"Ok?" He did a slow thrust and I moaned out.

"Shit Bella, does it feel good?" He groaned into my neck.

"Yes! Don't stop!" I was so shocked and suddenly so horny at how good this felt. Who knew?

I wrapped the other leg that was lying on the bed around his waist and locked my ankles around the middle of the back.

"Fuck!" He groaned out and I let out a breathy moan. He went so much deeper with the movement. "Yes, yes, YES!" I screamed when he rubbed my clit and thrust harder and faster.

"Fucking shit, Bella you're so fucking tight! I can't hold on much longer. I'm so fucking close." He rubbed my clit harder and I let out a high-pitched scream.

"Wait, Edward, don't stop! I'm so fucking close! Please, please, don't stop! Harder, faster, please!" I moaned and writhed underneath him, clutching onto his body for dear life.

He sped up his thrusts and bent his head down. He bit my nipple lightly as he pinched my clit and hit my g-spot. I fell apart screaming his name and choking on my orgasm. I felt him tense and heard his loud groans. His thrusts became erratic and slower with less force.

"Bella…fuck," he groaned into my neck. I felt him softening inside of me.

"That was amazing," I sighed.

"Shit, I've been dreaming of that moment since I found out what sex was!"

I couldn't help but laugh and when I did we both groaned at the wonderful feelings it brought since he was still inside me, half hard already.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have an outstanding recovering rate?" I giggled as he began kissing my neck.

"Why thank you, pretty lady," he whispered while pulling out and putting on a new condom.

We both moaned when he thrust back in me.

~~0~~0~~

Later on that night, after three more rounds, I was significantly worn out, as was Edward. I was also sore again but it had been more than worth it.

I'd had six orgasms. Six.

I almost couldn't speak.

It was around two in the morning when we finally called it quits and snuggled up naked beside each other in his bed.

I could get used to this.

~~0~~0~~

"I can't decide between these or these," Edward was holding up two pairs of shorts that I honestly could not tell the difference between. They were both khaki American Eagle shorts that looked identical.

"Edward…those are the same shorts," I said slowly.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, these are classic, these are prep. Gosh."

He was actually fucking serious.

I couldn't believe it. What the hell is wrong with him?

"You know Edward, if you weren't staring down my shirt right now, I'd be worried about your sexual orientation. So please shut up and never say act like this again. Get the classic, they make you butt look nice. Now can we please go?"

I really hated AE. I could never find shirts that fit my boobs here and everything was floral and expensive. I liked JC penny's and Kohl's.

Edward liked expensive things. He'd already bought me more panties and bras from Victoria Secret and I had no more room in my drawer for those things.

I had a hard life.

~~0~~0~~

We had spent hours at the mall and were exhausted when we got back home.

Unfortunately Charlie had texted me and begged me to make him his favorite lasagna today, because he was really craving it, so being the perfect daughter that I am trudged into the kitchen and got started. It was my least favorite meal to make because Grandma Swan had about 1000 steps before it was ready to be put in the oven

Edward mostly ate our food in the house and watched TV. He handed me a spice bottle once.

Helpful.

About an hour into the ordeal I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you cook?" He whispered raggedly into my ear.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. There was no way in hell I looked remotely attractive doing this. "No."

"You're constantly moving in a way that makes me want you. Especially when you bend over to get something. It makes me want to fuck you." He bit my ear lobe and my stomach dropped as my clit throbbed.

He pulled me forcefully into his front and I could feel his bulge against my lower back. Shit, I wanted it. He started kissing my neck as his hands slid up and cupped my tits. I moaned when he sucked the sensitive flesh under my ear into his mouth.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned, "I have to have you."

"Then have me," I breathed pushing my ass back into him.

He roughly grabbed me and turned me around. He kissed me passionately while lifting me onto the counter and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Just as shit was about to happen we heard the front door open and close and Charlie shout out his nightly hello. We jumped away from each other and hurriedly fixed our clothing.

I went back to cooking and Edward went back to eating.

"Hi kids," Charlie yawned.

"Hey," we both mumbled.

"I'm working the night shift again tonight. Half the station is on vacation and were swamped, so can I have my lasagna to go?" He asked sitting down and eating chips with Edward.

"Oh yeah, that's fine."

I couldn't even remember the last time Charlie and I had eaten together sitting at a table. It had been months probably. He was always working.

After dinner Edward and I went out for desert and drove around for a while just talking.

We drove to a deserted area that overlooked the tiny town.

"This has been the best summer ever," Edward offered up after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you sure? Because that one summer where you tore your ACL, I broke my arm, and we both got mono was pretty awesome."

We both laughed at what an awful summer that had been. For three whole months we were bed ridden and just watched movies and reruns all day long, everyday. I might have gone home once that summer. Esme was our caretaker because Charlie had to work.

"Remember, my mom thought we were a couple and had given mono to each other?" Edward wheezed out in between laughs.

"Yes! But it was really because I drank after Jessica after she had kissed Kyle who had it, and you drank after me. That was fun."

The same day we drank after each other was the same day Edward tore his ACL at the pool party, after slipping and doing a pretty nasty flip onto his leg. I, being the clever girl I am, ran over to him to see if he was ok and slipped in the same pile, falling on my arm with such force that I broke it.

The ambulance came and took us away in the same car. I was in nowhere as bad as shape as Edward, but he was comforting me on the way to the hospital as I was crying, sure that he was never gonna be able to walk again.

I'm sure that was helping him stay calm as I sobbed out "paralyzed" over and over.

After a while, our laughing died down and the mood shifted. Edward leaned over and slowly kissed me.

"You know, at first I was scared that being together would change how we acted around each other. I was so happy when I realized it didn't."

He whispered against my lips.

"Me too, as well," I whispered back, quoting Andy Samberg.

Now, with any other guy, I probably would have been a huge turn off, but Edward seemed to get rougher.

"Do you know how much I want you all the time?" He whispered in an urgent voice, while pulling me over the console and into his lap.

I figured that I'd look totally awkward doing that, but somehow I pulled it off. "I can imagine," I kissed his neck all over, because I loved that thing.

He groaned when I slid forward, covering his bulge with my center while I shamelessly grinded against him. I was amazed at how fast I was putty in his capable hands. Suddenly I was very thankful I'd worn my jean skirt.

"Fuck, Bella!" He growled when he ripped my shirt off and saw I was wearing his favorite bra. He almost ripped that in half while trying to yank it off. His urgency was only furthering my arousal.

He sucked my nipple into his mouth, making me arch my back and sounding the horn. We reclined his seat as far as it would go back, which was pretty far for a drivers seat, if you're asking me, but it came in handy now so I wasn't complaining.

I pulled Edwards shirt off him and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers as far down as possible. He hissed when I slowly rubbed his dick up and down, just how he liked. It was amazing at how fast boys could just fall apart, with one flick of a girl's wrist.

Well, the straight ones anyway.

Just as I was smirking about this, Edwards's fingers slid into my underwear and pinched my clit, making me give out a breathy moan.

Touché.

"I need to be in you," he rasped and I needed it too.

He literally ripped my thong in two and threw it in the backseat of his car while I whimpered. He pushed my jean skirt farther up my torso, bunching it at my waist while sliding a finger into me.

His finger pumped into me, with the rhythm of his tongue into my mouth and I could feel the coil in my stomach.

"Yes, fuck, Edward!" I gasped.

Right about as the wave was about to consume me, Edward pulled out, and I couldn't help but whimper at the loss.

"No," I whined.

"You're so wet, baby," Edward said, completely ignoring me, while placing his wet fingers on my mouth. "Suck," he ordered.

I complied, while Edward grinded against me.

He grabbed a condom out of his console and rolled it on himself, then lined his cock up with my wet entrance.

He slowly entered me and we both moaned out at the amazing feeling.

Of course, I was a little sore, but the slight pain, mixed with a lot of pleasure, had me feeling like I was going crazy. I needed more.

I froze when I realized, in the few times we had done this, I had never been on top. Not once.

And I was terrified.

I was going to look so stupid and he was going to lose his hard on.

Luckily, though, Edward took the first initiative and moved me slowly up and down with we panted loudly.

I was glad Edward had skinny legs, cause otherwise there would be no room for my legs on this seat.

"Edward," I moaned, when he pulled me forward, so I was slightly bouncing and he was palming one of my bouncing tits.

"You have no idea how sexy you look and sound right now, do you?" He groaned onto my nipple. The slight vibrations had me bouncing harder, needing more.

"More," I whimpered.

The longer I rode him, the more desperate he and I both became. We were a cursing, sweating, panting mess, furiously grinding against each other, exchanging sloppy kisses.

I shifted forward and let out a scream at how much this position fully filled me, while rubbing my GSPOT in the most delicious of ways.

I brought one of my hands down from his hair and rubbed my clit.

"Shit, Bella! Shit," Edward yelled when he opened his eyes and saw me touching myself. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of him going in and out of me while I touched myself. I couldn't either. It was truly beautiful.

All too soon, I felt the coil in my stomach and soon Edward was gripping me, whispering dirty things in my ear as I came, and he followed, while we moaned out each others names.

I fell against him, feeling him soften inside of me, while our breathing returned to normal.

He was placing little kisses over all my skin and I couldn't help the little smile on my face.

I lifted my head a few moments later and laughed.

"What?"

"Its just, the windows really do fog up when people get down. I've always wondered."

He rolled his eyes then rolled down the window and threw the condom out while we both laughed at the nasty surprise the next Forks resident would get when they came up here.

We clothed ourselves and headed back to my house. Edward came in and we snuggled up on my bed and watched movies.

As I was drifting to sleep, Edward told me he loved me, and I felt so content.

…**..**

**Ok, first off I just want to let y'all know how deeply sorry I am about how long it took me to post this chapter. Things have been so crazy with school starting again and a bunch of other shit going on. **

**Please forgive me :(**

**And as upsetting as this is, the story will probably only have one or two more chapters. *sobs* This was my first multi chap story. My baby. I'll miss it.**

**But!**

**I will do an epilogue. And one or two outtakes.**

**Sooo, I need y'all to let me know what you want the epilogue and outtakes to be :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review **

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**EPOV**

It had been a week since school started and it was now officially the first weekend of the school year. Well almost. It was last period on Friday.

I missed summer so much. Mostly because I pretty much hated everyone at school besides Bella, Jasper, and Mark, but also because no work was required and I had so much more time to spend being with Bella while not stressing about what was due when.

I had five classes with Bella. We had all the main classes but different electives. So it mostly all worked out. I drove her to and from school most days because I just wanted to see her face and also because I woke up every morning with a hard on and she was usually down for rubbing one out with me. Best girlfriend ever.

We actually had plans tonight with people other than just the two of us. We were going out with Jasper, his latest conquest, a new girl from Wisconsin, Mark and Mark's girlfriend, Erica. She was new this year and apparently lived next door to Mike.

Once the final bell rang for last period I jetted out of AP History and went to get Bella from Yearbook. I'd missed her. It had been about 55 minutes since I'd last seen her. I was having withdrawals.

Just kidding.

But seriously. I had spent the entire last period thinking about our sexy Skype session we'd had last night. Sure, the real thing was even better, but there was just something so sexy about seeing Bella touch herself, something I'd never been able to sit and watch play out before. We hadn't been able to hang out because it was raining and neither of our parents wanted either of us driving. So desperate times call for desperate measures.

I spotted her at her locker getting her books. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey baby," I kissed her neck.

"Hey yourself. Ready to go?" She asked shutting her locker and turning herself around, still in my arms.

"Yup," I took her books from her and grabbed her hand with my free one.

"How was your day?" She asked once we were driving to her house.

"It was mostly ok. Mr. Tally is a total douche though, right?" Mr. Tally was our new English teacher who had graduated from Forks High a few years ago and now thinks that he runs the fucking place. He's also a huge douche, so sarcastic and rude. Like, I'm all for sarcasm, but there's a fine line, you know. People have feelings.

"Oh my gosh, I know. Like seriously, he's such a faggot," she flipped her hair back, and reached for the radio.

"He's gay?"

"He was wearing a pink shirt with flamingos on it today…if that doesn't scream 'I like it in the butt' I don't know what does."

I gagged a little and rolled my eyes. "I was being sarcastic." The guy was obviously gay, which you know, whatever floats your boat, man, but when he starts gushing about how hot some guy who was in the movie The Great Gatsby was, things can get a little awkward.

"I heard from Alice that he made a pass at the football coach at lunch today."

I laughed out loud at that one. There were rumors that our main football coach might be gay as well. They'd make a cute couple, if you were into that kind of thing.

When we arrived at Bella's house we immediately started on our homework, wanting to have lots of free time during the weekend. After about 2 and half hours of solid homework, with two make out sessions in there, we headed to the only Mexican restaurant there was in forks. That's where we were meeting my boys and Mark's girlfriend…that was a weird thing to say. We all believed, including Mark, that he would be forever alone. He always said he preferred it that way.

It's always the person who says they give up on love who finds it. Sigh.

We walked in to find them all sitting there, happily waiting for us. And Mark's girlfriend was really pretty. Her name was Emma and she did part time modeling.

Like, what the fuck?

I mean, she was nowhere near as gorgeous as Bella, but for reals, I had to hand it to Mark. She was funny too, but not as good as Bella.

Throughout the night, I would see Jasper looking down Bella's shirt and I would kick him under the table. He would give me a sheepish smile and shrug and I could practically hear him thinking, "Hey, if they're on display, she obviously wants them looked at." That was his classic line for looking down any woman's shirt. He was a sick pervert.

I felt bad for the girl Jas had brought. I had seen this plan of his go into motion time after time, and I had also seen a lot of girls leaving his room with disheveled clothes and crying their little hearts out.

His latest conquest here tonight was Marina, a sophomore who thought she was getting a genuine boyfriend and friend candidates here. Poor, unsuspecting little thing.

Dinner went relatively well and we all went to Jaspers house afterwards to watch movies.

"Alright fuckers, _The Haunting In Connecticut_ or _Forgetting Sarah Marshall _first?" Jas asked, with his ass up in the air in his media room.

"Who says you get to chose the movies?" Mark pouted, awkwardly placing his arm around Emma. She looked content though.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled Bella closer to me under our little blanket, in our cocoon at the end of the couch.

"I gave pretty little Marina here voting rights, and she chose these two, so shut the hell up," Jas proclaimed, turning around to face us, after winking at Marina. I was glad I didn't have to stare at his ass any longer.

Marina blushed. I rolled my eyes. She had no idea what she was getting herself into with this one.

"I say _Haunting In Connecticut_ then _Sarah Marshall_ cause I'm not gonna lie, the Haunting is a little freaky," Bella offered up.

Clever girl. I kissed her temple. She sighed.

Everyone agreed and that's what we did. The guys kept their girls close and pretended we weren't a little freaked out, while the girls actually shrieked a few times. Well, minus Bella. My girl is tough. Even though she had her hand clamped around mine under the blanket. I couldn't help but wish her hand were clamped around something else of mine. Maybe not that tightly, but yeah, you get the gist.

As we were watching the movie, I was inspired of a good date idea for Bella and me.

This morning, my mom had been talking about how a new drive in movie theater in a small town about an hour away was opening this weekend, and Bella liked movies, and I liked movies, so why the hell not?

Bella had always said that one of those would be fun. I don't know why I hadn't of thought of doing that until now. I'd figure all the details out tonight once I got home.

After the movie ended we said our goodbyes and headed out. I drove Bella home and we stayed on her driveway for a while talking and kissing, but mostly kissing. Just the kind of couple we were.

But every time I kissed Bella, or touched her, my feelings for her intensified. I don't know if I'd ever felt anything as intense as my feelings for her were. I mean, everything she did made my heart swell and I wanted to let everyone know that she was mine, and only mine.

You only met girls like Bella Swan once in your life, and I fully intended to hang on to her forever.

~~0~~0~~

So, Edward was taking me on a surprise date tonight.

I loved surprises but I also hated them. I liked knowing what to wear and to bring, but this was also romantic as well.

Le sigh.

"So…can you just give me a hint?" I whispered as I slowly kissed Edwards neck. I was trying to seduce it out of him.

"Yeah right, Belly. You can't crack me. You may be sexy as hell, but I can keep a secret like no ones business." I rolled my eyes and rolled off him.

He groaned, "That's not what I meant," but I ignored him and his growing boner.

"So, you can at least tell me what I should wear, right?"

He sighed. "Just wear something comfortable but casual, too. I mean, you can dress up if you want a little bit, but I'm just wearing jeans and a button up shirt."

Well, that wasn't helpful. "So, like a dress? Or pants?"

He smirked. "A dress would be nice." Why was that something to smirk about?

Boys.

"Alright then. What time are you picking me up tonight?" I asked getting out of bed and looking in my closet. I had nothing to wear!

Well, I was being dramatic; I had gone shopping for a shit load of clothes last weekend, but still, a girl can never have too many clothing items.

Luckily, I found a cute little sundress and bright colored wedges, that Alice had forced me into buying and now I was grateful. Once that was settled, I walked back over to my bed and got under the covers again with Edward. We were having a bit of a lazy day. It was 2 P.M. and we were still in our jammies.

"You wanna take a shower?" I whispered against his lips.

"Hell yes."

~~0~~0~~

I was starting to get really excited about tonight. This was new and exciting and I loved it, after all. Plus, I couldn't help but feel good about how cute I was looking.

My outfit matched really well, I was having a good make up and hair night, and I had a really fuckhawt boyfriend who was going to pick me up in ten minutes.

Life was good.

Just as I finished putting my earrings in, I heard Edward open my front door.

Perfect.

I walked downstairs and he looked so hot, I almost jumped him right then and there. Plus, he smelled really good.

"You look beautiful," he kissed my lips chastely. I blushed.

"Thanks."

"You ready?"

"Mmhmm."

I was surprised when we walked outside to see Esme's car in the driveway. Edward saw my confused look. "I needed a bigger car for this experience. Don't worry, Esme doesn't know we have it, since she's out of town and all, I thought I'd just grab it." He smiled sheepishly.

I laughed and got in the car. He handed me his IPod that was hooked up to the stereo. "Take it away, DJ Bella."

So naturally, I blasted some Nirvana cause they're fucking awesome, you know.

~~0~~0~~

We were in the car for about an hour and I really had no clue as to where we were going. Edward hadn't given up a single clue, and I don't even think I had ever left Forks this way.

Finally, finally! The car slowed down and Edward told me he'd be right back. He also tied my hands behind me so I couldn't take off the blindfold.

Douche.

When Edward got back in the car, he drove for about one more minute and then parked the car.

"Ready to be blown away?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm ready to see again," I muttered, sure when the blindfold came off, so would a lot of my hair that was all tangled in Edward's skilled knot.

My annoyance was replaced with joy and feelings of love for Edward when he removed the cover and I saw we were at a Drive In Movie Theater.

He was so fucking sweet.

I jumped up and down in my seat and leaned over to kiss the crap outta this amazing boy I get to call my boyfriend.

I really am so lucky.

Cause Edward fucking Cullen is my boyfriend. Hot damn.

And he's just about the sweetest, most caring person I've ever met.

Where did I go right?

Once we pulled away to catch our breath, I whispered a soft "thank you" and he led me outside of the car and to the little make shift fort he had made in the back of Esme's car.

My heart swelled.

This guy.

Once we were all settled to watch a movie from the 50s, I kissed Edwards ear. "I love you," I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "I love you more."

~~0~~0~~

Once the movie had ended and we had driven back to Forks, we decided that we would spend the night at Edward's that night, since his rents were outta town, and Charlie had the night shift.

We were choking down some Cheetos, when I was inspired.

"Edward!" I gasped. "Lets sleep on the trampoline just like old times!"

He rolled his eyes but jumped up pretty damn quickly to get the sleeping bags and blankets.

He wanted to just as much as I did.

We were such little kids at heart. But we had very corrupted minds.

And we did some pretty adult things, if ya….know what I'm sayin'.

About 30 minutes later we were all settled up in the tree house, staring up at the surprisingly clear sky.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Yes?"

"I just…I just want you to know how much I love you."

I un-tucked my head from his shoulder and kissed his neck before I flipped myself to where I was hovering over him.

"You're my favorite person to be with," I whispered back. "I've never loved anyone or anything like I love you."

And I meant it. Edward had taught me how to love and open my heart. He had been there for me my whole life without judging me or trying to change who I am.

He smiled gently and slowly rolled us over until he was hovering over me.

His gaze made me feel butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't believe this was my life.

He was looking at me as if I was the most precious and important thing he had ever seen.

He slowly brushed his lips against mine; kissing me like he had all the time in the world to touch me.

"You're my favorite person too," he murmured before deepening the kiss.

As our kisses grew more passionate I knew without a doubt, I would marry Edward Cullen one day.

…

_**Fin.**_

**Well almost. This was the last official chapter :/**

**But don't fret! There will be an epilogue and one or two outtakes :)**

**Sorry this took forever to update, btw. But I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**xoxo**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**~ 6 Years Later ~ **

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

In four short hours, I would be graduating from college.

It was all very surreal.

As I was drying my hair, I felt him enter into the bathroom and wrap his arms around my waist.

I clicked off the hairdryer, and smoothed down my hair before pecking him on the lips.

"Can you believe it?" He mumbled against my lips.

I shook my head no. I really couldn't it.

I mean, logistically speaking, the journey to this point in my life had felt like forever, but now that it was here I was kind of freaking out.

"And Happy Anniversary, baby," he whispered in my ear.

I gasped, remembering it was. "Happy Anniversary."

"Well, I'm going to go do a coffee run and then I'll be back. Love you, Belly."

"Love you too, Ted." I kissed him one more time, before admiring his ass as he walked out of the room.

Amazingly, somehow Edward had only gotten sexier with time.

It was so strange to think back, just six short years ago to the day; Edward and I were in the tree house in my backyard, making out for the first time.

Man, being 16 years old felt like it was decades ago.

Edward and I graduated at the top of our class 4 years ago, and then we went away to Dartmouth together.

Somehow, after a hell of a time taking the SAT until I got a desired score, a shitload of recommendation letters and all the other crap that goes with applying to college, I got a little more than half a full ride to Dartmouth, and it was enough to where Charlie and I could afford splitting the rest of the cost.

Edward got an entire full ride scholarship, and he would be starting Law School at Dartmouth in September.

Everything for our futures was working out quite nicely. We would continue to live in our cozy little apartment in the freezing New Hampshire, and I was going to continue my internship at the local newspaper into an actual, pretty good paying job. Edward had an internship at a firm lined up for the summer. We were both starting our jobs in a week and I was nervous, but excited.

We were grown-ups now. Both 21.

Trippy shit.

I mean, of course, we were both still totally immature people, except now we could drink legally and were expected to handle ourselves accordingly.

I internally snorted at that.

Tomorrow morning, we were flying back with Charlie, and all of Edward's family members to Forks for a week.

That included Edwards's grandparents, who still didn't like me.

Assholes.

But I didn't care anymore. Cause Edward and me were solely dedicated to one another. These last four years have been amazing. Living together was definitely a good choice. We didn't move in together until the summer before junior year.

Living in the dorms had been…an experiment…but I never really got along with my roommates either year and Edward was friends with his, but we didn't see each other nearly as much as we could have if we moved in together.

So we did.

And let me tell you, the sex has gotten mind-blowing.

Its cute to think back on our teenage years when we thought going at it for fifteen minutes was a long time.

We had an hour-long fuck last night. I came four times.

Anyways.

Lots of people have asked us when we plan on getting married and I have to physically restrain myself from bitch slapping them all.

Cause I mean, really?

People don't _have _to get married the second they graduate college.

And I may be a little touchy about the subject.

I want to get married. Hell, I would have married Edward when I was fucking 18 years old. But he hasn't asked, and I'm not gonna ask him.

I don't want to be _that _girl.

You know the one. Who gives an ultimatum and forces herself and her boyfriend into a loveless marriage that's due to have passive aggressiveness tension for the rest of their lives.

Yeah…no thanks.

I knew eventually we would. We were both desperately in love with each other. I mean…it has to happen, sometime soon…right?

~~0~~0~~

"Congratulations, kid! I'm proud of you!" Charlie gruffly whispered in my ear as he hugged me close.

I was kinda in shock. After a long ass graduation ceremony, I was now officially done with school for…well forever.

I was brought out of my inner musings when I was yanked out Charlie's arms and into Esme's soft, but very strong and motherly embrace.

"Congratulations, sweetie!"

"Thank you," I said hugging her back.

Esme had acted like a mother to me, since my actual one was checked out, for the last 21 years and I would never stop being grateful for that.

After two rounds of hugs, and a few tears, we all headed out to a restaurant for dinner. Edward kept whispering how weird this all was to me and I couldn't agree more.

Life goes by so fast.

As we were having dinner, and no longer in our graduation robes, Edward's grandmother was staring at me like I was nude and shoving my vagina at every male's face in a miles radius.

My dress wasn't _that _bad.

Minimal cleavage. Stopped right above my knees. Sensible heels.

Come on, lady! 21 years of this shit.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on my knee under the table, and I thought about "accidentally" kicking her while crossing my leg.

As you can see, I've really grown into a mature woman.

~~0~~0~~

After dinner, we got desert, and then went our separate ways; them to there hotel, and Edward and I went to our apartment. Right before that though, Edward insisted on taking my father back to his hotel, just the two of them. Weirdo's.

As Edward and I were lying in bed that night, it was strange to think we didn't have to get up for class tomorrow. I mean, Edward was going to go back to school in the fall, but I'd be getting up to go to my job. Which is just weird.

As I slowly kissed Edward, with the moonlight shining in on us, I couldn't believe how different and yet how similar our circumstances were to right now, just 6 years ago.

I'd watch Edward go from a slightly awkward, a little lanky horny teen, to an even more confident, ripped and built, horny man. During freshman year, Edward gained 20 pounds of muscle. And he grew two inches.

He dwarfed me now; him coming in at 6'2, 190 pounds, me at 5'3, 120 pounds. Still had my D cups too.

Edward liked that. Just like I liked his biceps and 6-pack.

But really, Edward was smoking and he was all mine. Hopefully for the rest of my life.

~~0~~0~~

**EPOV**

I was fucking nervous.

Bella and I were back in Fork town and I was nervous.

Have I mentioned I'm nervous?

Last night, when I took Charlie back to his hotel. Well…I um…I asked for Bella's hand in marriage. It had been…interesting…

_-Flashback-_

"_Bella, I'm just gonna take your dad back to his hotel, mkay?" I told her while kissing her head. _

"_Um…ok?" _

"_Ok. Come on, Charlie!" I swept him into my car after hailing Bella a, and the rest of my family a cab. _

_I'd already explained to my parents and grandparents that I'd be doing this. _

_I'd only been planning on how I was going to ask Bella to marry me since last summer. _

_I've always known I was going to marry her, but it needed to be the right time. And now was that time in our lives. _

"_So," Charlie started in his stern voice, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess you're asking to marry Bell?"_

_I was startled. I had planned on getting him slightly tipsy before I asked him. _

"_Well…um…yes?" It sounded like a question._

_He sighed. "Edward…do you love her for all the right reasons?"_

"_Absolutely, sir. I love everything about her."_

"_For better or for worse? You aren't doing this because you're both young and attractive people, who are going to be successful? You want this because she makes you better and you can't imagine life without her?"_

_Damn. I needed Charlie to write my vowels for me. _

"_Yes, sir." I breathed out, feeling like I was 16 all over again. _

_He clapped a hand on my shoulder. I tried to not flinch._

"_Well, you have my blessing then, kid. Though if you ever hurt her, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."_

_He was terrifying, but I was going to marry Bella. _

_All I had to do was propose to her and get her to say yes. _

_-End Flashback-_

The thought of Charlie and his gun still scared me, but I was pulling through.

Tonight, Charlie was working the night shift, and after dinner at my house, I was going to meet Bella at her house for our annual first night of summer (even though it was technically the second night) beers and to make out summer list. We had still been doing this for the last 4 summers.

What Bella didn't know, was that I planned to propose to her in the tree house. I figured that I would do it where our entire romantic relationship began; also in the place where I got to second base for the first time.

She was meeting me here in an hour.

I was busy decorating it with little twinkly lights, and pillows and cute shit. Tanya helped me pick all this shit out today while Bella visited some old friends.

Have I mentioned I'm nervous?

~~0~~0~~

It was time. Bella was going to be here any minute.

I was sweating.

She was going to say no. Or yes.

One of those.

She might say maybe.

Shit, I'm nervous.

I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Edward? You here?" I heard Bella call from downstairs.

I was in her bathroom splashing cold water on my face.

Geeez.

My shirt was sticking to my back I was sweating so much.

"Yeah! Up here!"

I heard her come up the stairs and than I felt her arms sneak around my waist while I watched her face in the reflection.

"Hey," she whispered.

I was speechless.

Bella had always been breathtaking. But now…age had done her well. She was a vision.

Prettiest thing I've ever seen.

Can't believe she's all mine.

"Come on," I took her hand in mine and led her to the tree house.

She gasped when she saw it all decorated.

Yes, I, Edward Cullen, am quite the romantic.

Not that I'm trying to toot my own horn or anything, but…_toot_, cause Bella really liked it.

Once she got in and was standing in there, I clicked on the lights and made my way into the tree house.

"Edward! It's so beautiful. But what's it…"

She didn't notice me getting down on one knee at first, but when she did, she gasped. Tears immediately filled her eyes, but they were happy ones I could tell. I opened the ring box, and her eyes got wide when they flickered to the box, and then back to me.

"Isabella Swan: I've loved you since I was 10 years old and I promise to love you even when I'm 100 years old. I chose to ask you here, because this is where this all started. You're my everything, Belly. Will you marry me?"

Before the last words had even finished leaving my mouth, she hurtled herself into my arms, nearly knocking us out the tree house.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She sobbed through kisses, clutching me fiercely to her, kissing me all over my face and mouth.

And that's how Bella Swan made me the happiest man in the entire world.

…**.**

**I don't even know how to conclude this…alls I know is that I'm gonna miss this story and all of you!**

**Hoped y'all liked this! Please review and let me know.**

**Also, I will be doing one outtake, but I need y'all to let me know what you want it to be of! So please, let me know about that too :)**

**Thank you all so much for grinning and bearing through my first multi chap fic ever. I love you all!**

**If you liked this story, check out My Brothers Friends and The Seduction of Edward Cullen. Links are on my profile.**

**Thanks again, y'all! **

**xoxo**


	23. Outtake

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**A/N: This is just an outtake, which really doesn't fit in with the chapters. The setting is in August right before Edward and Bella's junior year at Dartmouth. **

**EPOV:**

So. I was ecstatic.

For my 20th birthday, my family had surprised me with moving out of my dorm that was roughly the size of my bathroom in Forks, with 4 boys living in it, to my very own apartment.

Don't get me wrong; those guys were my boys! But I like to be able to breathe now and again.

The apartment wasn't my only surprise, though.

After my parents had gotten me mostly moved in, I took them on a tour of New Hampshire, and then I had to take them to take them to the airport and say goodbye, while Belly was at work. She was a receptionist at a massage place, but that's beside the point.

Because when I returned home from dropping my parents off, Bella was lying in my bed, in nothing but a t-shirt.

"Hey sexy," she purred, beckoning me forward with two fingers.

She looked so fucking hot.

All spread out, with candle's lighting up her face, and she was all flushed, and she was just beautiful.

"H-hey baby." I'm so smooth. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, at all, but I thought you had to work." I sat by her on the bed, and ran my hands up and down her legs while she sat up.

"Oh, Ted. That was a distraction, baby. We had to get you out of the apartment today, so I could move my stuff in."

My eyes got wide. "Are you saying…?"

"Yep! Charlie finally said I could move in!" She jumped in my arms, and I started kissing her like mad.

Hot damn.

Good ol' Charlie, finally coming through for us.

Now that she had told me this, I started noticing some of her stuff around the apartment, and I was so fucking happy. I'd wanted to move in with her since I was 7 years old.

Dreams really do come true.

I pushed Bella back down on the bed, and ripped open her, well my, shirt. I started kissing in between her breasts, as I unbuckled my pants. Once I was finally naked as well, Bella pushed me back, biting her lip.

"You're so hot, Edward," she admired, and my ego swelled.

She pushed me down on the bed and leaned over me. "Turn over, Ted. I'm gonna give you a massage," I quickly flipped over and felt her straddle my back, with her wet pussy against my lower back.

"I know you must be sore from all that heavy lifting you've been doing. I can't even tell you how wet it got me seeing you lift all that heavy stuff, with your big muscles," she leaned down by my ear and moaned. "Fuck baby, it was so hot. I touched myself to the thought of it earlier." I was speechless, her voice was pure sex, and I was so hard.

"Stay still, honey. I'll be right back." She got up off me and I missed the weight. I lifted my head to see her walk in the bathroom, her pert little ass swaying back and forth. Shit, I just wanted to bite it.

She walked back in, holding a bottle of something.

When she saw that I had stayed still, she smiled. "Good boy, Edward. Now you get rewarded."

She opened the cap after straddling me again, and when the aroma of whatever was in the bottle hit my nose, I got harder. Holy shit, it smelled fuckawesome.

"Baby, what _is _that?" I breathed.

She giggled, "Oh, just a little something, to make sex a little extra pleasurable," She kissed my ear and began slathering it on my back while I moaned.

She had gotten so good at this since working at the massage place.

For the next thirty minutes, all she did was massage my back, butt, shoulders, neck, and legs. It felt so, so good. My body was all lotion-y, but it was a surprisingly pleasant feeling. Plus, I was turned on like never before.

I was on the brink of sleep or flipping her over and making sweet, sweet love to her.

"Flip over, baby."

She got off me and I flipped over, and something in me changed when she straddled my thighs and began working my chest.

I alert now, very much so, and I wanted to give it to her good. Seeing her spread over me, naked, and pleasing me was turning me on past belief.

When she was working down my stomach, and almost at my very prominent erection, she skipped it right before, and I groaned, while she smirked.

This was the sweetest torture.

After what felt like hours of her dodging anywhere near my manhood, I had closed my eyes, wanting this to never end, and simultaneously wanting to just bend her over and fuck her.

My body had never felt better, but my dick was crying for attention, literally.

Suddenly, the torture increased.

Bella ran a slick hand of the warm oil up and down my shaft, while kissing my balls.

I moaned out louder than ever her name while bucking my hips.

She continued to rub me down, while she kissed and sucked my balls. When I was on the brink of insanity, barely hanging on, it all suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes and sat up to see Bella lying against the pillows, lightly fingering her clit while staring at me.

I growled, and she smirked, challenging me to come and get her.

Which, I did. Gladly.

I pounced from the end of the bed, up to the top, deciding that I would inflict the same torture on her.

My style, though.

I reached into my nightstand; pulling out the cuffs and ropes that Bella had bought a few months ago. We hadn't really gotten a chance to use them, since we both had roommates, but now seemed like the perfect time.

Her eyes widened when she saw them, and I smirked, realizing I was in control now.

"Get on your stomach," I ordered and she scrambled to comply.

I did the same massage technique she had, before pausing when a thought hit me.

"Hey, B, this massage lotion, it _is_ ok to use…on like, our private parts…right?" I looked down at my peen, slightly worried.

She snorted into the pillow. "Yes, Edward. Your penis is safe. It's made specifically for sexual pleasure. I could even put that stuff into my vagina, if I wanted."

I breathed a sigh of relief, before another thought struck me.

Hmm, maybe she shouldn't have said that last part.

Once, I was done with the back side of her, I had her flip over and I cuffed her hands to the headboard, and tied her ankles to the post at the end of the bed. Her legs were parted enough for me to kneel between, but not far enough to hurt her.

I really, _really_ liked seeing her like this.

I trailed a finger from her throat to her slit and her hips bucked up.

"What a naughty girl you are, Bella. Look how wet you are," I help up my finger, that was dripping with her juices. "You like being all tied up, don't you?"

She nodded with a twinkle in her eye, enjoying this as much as I was.

"Mmm, such a kinky, dirty girl," I murmured before I bent down and licked her sweet pussy.

She moaned loudly and pulled at her restraints, while I chuckled darkly. She wasn't getting out of those any time soon.

I alternated between rubbing circles over her clit and fucking her with my tongue. She was right there, when I pulled back, doing to her the same thing she'd done to me.

She whined and pleaded for me to continue. I just ignored her and began massaging her boobs.

She was incredibly turned on by this, as was I. Her arousal was coating her thighs and there was a damp spot on the sheets.

Well, I couldn't let that go to waste.

Wiping, my hands on the sheet to the get the lotion off, I leant forward, and gathered the wetness on my fingers. I brought my hand to her face. "Lick it off, you dirty girl."

Eagerly sucking my fingers in my mouth, she licked them clean, begging for more.

I repeated this action until I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to see her come.

I gathered more lotion, rubbing it between my hands to warm it up, and slathered her pussy with it, making her cry out loudly.

There was nothing I loved more than the sound of Bella getting pleasured.

I continued to rub her pussy, until she was begging me to make her come. I rubbed her clit with my thumb, while I thrust three fingers in and out of her.

"Fuuuuck, Edward, yes! Shit, like that baby. Yes, I'm gonna…." She sobbed.

When she gasped her tale tell gasp, I snuck a hand under her, and pressed against her tight little asshole.

She choked on her orgasm, and I was all _fuck, yes. _We'll definitely be looking into that later.

When she had fully recovered, I had already untied her, and was laying half on top of her, rubbing myself against her slick heat.

"I need you, baby," I moaned, afraid I was actually going to combust from pent up sexual frustration.

"Ungh, take me baby."

Shit, I loved this girl.

She was _always _ready for another round.

I slammed into her; there was no foreplay needed for this round. We had spent the last two hours having foreplay.

"Fuck! You're so fucking tight!" I roared when she wrapped her legs around me, sliding me deeper into her.

"Yes, Edward, yes," she moaned into my ear.

I continued to thrust and thrust, already dangerously close to the edge. Two hours of having a hard on will do that to a guy.

I just needed her to come again.

I flipped her onto her knees, and pounded into her, reaching in front of her and rubbing harsh circles on her clit.

I knew what this position did to her; it wouldn't be long now.

She arched her back, and fell forward, moaning and clenching around me, and I came with a burst, collapsing against her back, while rasping her name.

When we had recovered, we rolled onto our sides and spooned, while I caressed her stomach.

"Well," she started, "We've really gotten good at that."

Fuckyeah we have.

…**.**

***fans self* **

**Woo. Well…I hope y'all enjoyed that. **

**I'm going to miss you all so much, like I've said, but for real. Y'all are the one's who boosted my writer's ego into me actually not being a nervous wreck about writing. Thank you all and I love every one of you!**

**Thanks for reading and for all the encouraging reviews!**

**P.S. I just started a new story "Some Kind Of Beautiful", if any of y'all are interested. There's only one chapter up now, so it's easy to get caught up with. **

**Again, thank you all so much! **


End file.
